Marié dans l'année
by MelleMau
Summary: Une Bella à Poudlard avec un destin extraordinaire. Quand elle croit avoir enfin une année en paix mais l'on en décide autrement. Une nouvelle famille arrive et une nouvelle lois est voté.
1. L'annonce

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction :D Elle change complètement de registre! Mais j'espere qu'elle vous plaeira :D **

**Bonne Lecture!**

**MelleMau'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Je vérifiais le contenus de ma malle pour la dixième fois, une fois sur que je n'avais rien oublié je la refermais.

- On va être en retard Bella, me dit mon frère en entrant dans ma chambre.

Ma copie conforme au masculin, puisse qu'il était mon jumeau. Même tignasse brune, même yeux chocolat, je faisais 1m75 et il me dépassait quand même d'une tête. Notre teint était aussi pale, l'un que l'autre, mais mes joues avaient plus tendance à rougir.

Seulement nos ressemblance s'arrêtaient là enfin presque, coté caractère c'était le jour et la nuit. Il était plutôt calme et réfléchis, alors que moi j'avais un caractère de feu et mon coté impulsif l'emporté souvent.

Mais d'après nos proches, le trait de caractère qui nous reliait le plus était le courage.

La seul particularité, et pas des moindre, qui faisait de nous des jumeaux spécial. Était que nous étions des sorciers, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître c'était la pur vérité.

Nous étudiions dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe, Poudlard. Dirigé par le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps Albus Dumbledore. Et oui, le monde de la magie existe bien.

Sauf que dans chaque monde, il faut qu'il y réside un équilibre, entre le bien et la mal.

Dans le monde sorcier, mon frère et moi étions connus, les jumeaux Potter, les élus.

Nous étions orphelins, nous avions passé pratiquement toute notre enfance chez notre tante et notre oncle, des moldus (personne sans pouvoir magique). Il ne nous avait donné aucun amour, seulement du mépris, nous considérant comme des monstres.

Ils nous avaient cachés la vérité, et notre monde. Prétextant que nos parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voitures. Nous les avions crus, mais des phénomènes étranges c'était déroulé autour de nous, quand nos pouvoirs était apparus.

Et nous avions finis par connaître la vérité, par la force des choses.

Nos cinq premières années avaient été rythmés par nos aventures, toutes autant rocambolesque et dangereuse les unes que que les autres.

Mais nous étions toujours sortis vivant, surtout grâce à nos amis. Cette année promettait d'être aussi particulière que les cinq autre.

Car Harry et moi étiions promis à un destin pour le moins funeste. C'est au travers d'une prophétie et d'un drame familial causé par un mage noir complétement cinglé. Une prophétie dont nous avions été mis au courant qu'il y a un an et qui avait pris fin il y deux mois. Sellant avec elle le destin du monde et pas seulement du monde magique mais du monde entier. La voici.

_Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche._

_Ils naîtront de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, _

_Ils seront nés lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_Et le seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal._

_Mais ils auront un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Le seigneur des ténèbres, plus souvent appelé Lord Voldemort de son vrai nom Tom Jedusor.

Il était venus nous assassiné, alors que nous avions à peine 1 an et demis, il avait d'abord mis fin au jour de nos parents. Charlie et Lily Potter, puis s'en était pris à nous.

Mais le sort avait ricoché, d'abord sur Harry puis sur moi pour finir sa route sur Voldemort qui avait été détruit. Résultat des courses plus de parents, un Voldemort Mais Voldemort avait fais son grand retour il y deux ans pour disparaître définitivement il y a trois mois. La prophétie c'était réalisé et c'est moi qui l'avaient scellé, avec l'aide mon frère bien sur. Mais dans le combat final c'est moi qui l'avait tué.

Mon frère et moi avions des pouvoirs supérieur à la moyenne, nous étions imbattable en duel et réussissions tout les sorts, même les plus ardus.

Harry me poussa vers la sortit en frottant mon dos, il savait que j'étais tendu en ce moment. Nous entretenions un relation normale, entre un frère et une sœur, mais beaucoup plus forte. A cause de tout ce que nous avions vécu et des blessures de notre enfance.

Bien heureusement nous n'habitions plus chez les Dursley mais désormais chez notre parrain. Sirius Black, il avait été accusé à tort et avait réussi à s'échapper de prison il y deux ans, mais son innocence avait été prouvé cet été. Et il avait eu notre garde, nous vivions dans le manoir ancestrale des Black, qui respirait encore la magie noir.

Nous avions pas de lien de sang avec Sirius, mais étant le meilleur ami de mes parents, ils l'avaient nommé comme parrain.

Sirius, était assez bien conservé pour son age, il avait lui aussi un tignasse brune et des yeux marrons, mais plus clair que les notre. Il avait mon impulsivité et mon dons pour s'attirait les ennuis.

- Enfin, fit en nous voyant arrivé dans le hall. Bella sera tu un jour prête à l'heure.

- Non, je le crains. Et toi quand raseras tu cette barbe, tu fait compétition à Dumbledore.

Harry pouffa alors que mon parrain levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je me raserais ce soir, en entendant partons sinon vous allez rater votre train.

Nous transplanâmes et arrivâmes, dans une ruelle sombre qui débouchait sur la gare.

Les moldus nous regardait étrangement, surement du au fait que nous avions chacun une énorme malle en cuir et que mon frère avait en plus de sa une cage avec sa chouette effraie blanche dedans.

Nous passâmes le mur qui nous séparais du monde magique et atterrîmes devant la locomotive rouge.

Le quais commençait à se vider au fur et à mesure que les gens entraient dans le train. Je fis une dernière embrassade à Sirius et montait en vitesse dans le train suivis par Harry. Le plus difficile maintenant était de retrouver mes amis.

Au bout de quelque minutes je finis par les trouver, dans un compartiment au fond de la locomotive.

Rosalie et Jasper Hale, étaient eux aussi, frère et sœur, elle était d'un an sont ainé. Ils étaient tout les deux blond au yeux bleus, il fallait leur reconnaître une chose ils étaient tous deux magnifiques. Dans le monde moldus ils n'auraient pas eus de souci pour percer dans la mode. Je m'assis devant eux, collant ma tête contre le carreau, après les avoir salué.

Nous étions amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard, nous étions tout les quatre à Gryffondor. L'école était divisé, en quatre maison les Gryffondor pour intégrer cette maison il faut faire preuve de force, courage et Hardiesse. En suite il y a Serdaigle, là il faut être créatif, érudit et intelligent. Puis Poufsouffle, on y entre en étant juste loyal, et patient. Et la dernière, celle qui concurrence celle des Gryffondor depuis toujours, Serpentard. Pour y aller, il faut être ambitieux, rusé et déterminé. Les Serpentard étaient détestable et beaucoup finissait mangemorts. Les mangemorts étaient les serviteur de Voldemort. Bien sur, cette année il y aurait beaucoup moins d'élèves, la plupart ne reviendrait pas.

Après cette guerre pratiquement tout leurs parents avait été envoyé à Azkaban (prison des sorcier).

- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là? Demanda mon frère.

- Ils sont dans le compartiment des préfets., lui répondit Rosalie.

- Sinon, vos fin de vacances n'ont pas été trop dur sans nous? Fit Jasper.

- Non, sa nous a permit de nous entrainer. J'ai appris une dizaine de nouveau sorts, la bibliothèque du manoir et remplis de grimoire.

- Vous avez réussi à faire vos animagus? Demanda Rose.

- Nous hochâmes la tête positivement, fier de nous.

- Il prend qu'elle forme? Dit son frère.

- Le mien c'est un jaguar.

- Un félin, exactement ce qui te correspond. Je suis étonné que ce ne soit pas une panthère comme ton patronus. Et le tien Harry.

- Je prend la forme d'un cerf, comme mon patronus.

Un animagus était l'animal que nous pouvions devenir à force d'entrainement. Il fallait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour y arriver, nous ne pouvions devenir qu'un seul animal. Et un fois que nous avions réussis nous pouvions nous transformer autant que nous le voulions.

Alors que nous dérivions sur un autre sujet la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit.

Trois personne, que je ne connaissais absolument pas se tenait devant nous. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de première année, il devait avoir à peu prés notre age.

Il y avait une petite brune, aux allures de lutin, des cheveux noir en pics aux yeux bleu. Elle était encadré par deux, garçons. L'un à forte carrure et aux yeux noisette rieurs. L'autre à la tignasse cuivré et aux pupille verte émeraude, il était absolument magnifique.

- Peut-on s'asseoir, les autres compartiments sont pleins? Demanda la fille.

Rosalie et moi n'étions pas des associable, mais nous n'aimions pas trop parler avec des inconnus, alors les avoir pendant tout le trajet avec nous, hors de questions.

Mais mon crétin de frère hocha la tête positivement et il prirent place avec nous.

- Vous êtes nouveau? Questionna Jasper.

- Oui, nous venons de l'institut de magie des États Unis. Moi c'est Alice Cullen, mon grand frère Emmett, dit -elle en désignant. Et mon cousin Edward, cette fois là elle désigna l'Apollon aux chevaux cuivré.

Je fis juste un hochement de tête, évitant les chaleureux « bienvenus » ou « enchantés », Rosalie fit de même mais sa ne fut pas le cas de mon frère ni de mon meilleur ami.

- Et vous?

Nous la regardâmes choqués, d'habitude mon frère et moi étions reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Elle nous fixa plus intensément et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais vous êtes Isabella et Harry Potter...

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, je ne montrerais pas ma cicatrice et je compte pas jouer les bêtes de foire.

- Bella, m'arrêta mon frère.

- Je vais sortir une seconde, j'ai envie d'une patacitrouille. Je sortis et foncé vers le chariot à sucrerie, j'avais besoin de sucre.

J'avais peut-être été un peu dur et expéditive mais je détestais qu'on me montre du doigt, comme si j'avais trois bras ou deux têtes, c'était juste un cicatrice par Merlin.

Alors que je marchais, regardant par terre, encore une fois dans mes pensée. Je percutais quelque chose et tombais sous le choc.

Je relevais les yeux furieuse, contre moi mais aussi contre l'objet de ma chute. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Issu du famille fanatique de Voldemort et des anti-moldus. Mais pendant la guerre il nous avait surpris en changeant de coté avec sa mère.

Je ne pense pas que sa soit ces idéologies qui avait changé, mais plutôt la force de persuasion de Dumbledore, ils avaient rejoins le camp des gagnants c'est tout.

Il ne me regarda pas avec ce regard méprisant qu'il me réservait à chaque fois, non je ne percevais aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux.

Il me tendit la main, mais que lui arrivait-il? Mon regard passa de sa main à son visage puis de son visage à sa main. J'allais attrapé sa main tendu lorsque une voix s'écria:

- Qu'es ce que tu lui as fais Malefoy?

Ron suivit de Hermione arrivaient dans notre direction.

J'attrapais sa main et me relevais.

- Il ne m'a rien fait Ron.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, depuis quand je défendais Malefoy.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien! On parle de Malefoy là!

- Oh sa va Ron je suis simplement tombé et il m'a aidé à me relever.

- Pas grave Potter, c'est un imbécile.

- Il partit sans demander son reste, Ron lui était encore bouche-bée. Hermione elle semblait amusé par la situation.

Ron Weasley était un grand rouquin au yeux marron et au visage parsemé de tache de rousseur. Hermione, elle avait les cheveux châtains bouclé et des yeux noisette.

J'achetais mes patacitrouille et d'autres friandises avant de retourner dans mon compartiment suivis par mes deux amis.

Ron semblait dans un état second, je n'avais pas non plus embrassait Malefoy. Qu'es ce qu'il pouvait dramatiser celui-là.

J'ouvris la porte du compartiment et me réinstallais, comme si de rien était.

Rosalie m'observait un lueur amusé dans le regard, c'était d'elle que j'étais la plus proche. Nous étions quasiment pareil au niveau du caractère.

Ron regarda Harry et explosa soudain.

- Ta sœur est folle.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle vient de défendre Malefoy.

- Quoi? S'écrièrent mon frère et les deux hall.

Je levais les yeux au ciel excédé.

- C'est de ta faute Ron.

- Quoi de ma faute!

- Tu t'es énervé pour rien. Je suis simplement tombé et Malefoy m'a aidé à me relever.

- Malefoy faire sa c'est louche! Fit mon frère.

Le regard de Ron tomba sur les nouveau et s'en suivirent de nouvelle présentations.

Les deux préfets repartirent finir leur ronde.

- Je suis désolé Isabella, je ne voulais pas t'énerver j'étais juste surprise, me dit Alice.

- C'est déjà oublié, appelle moi Bella. Un grand sourire barra son visage, je souris à mon tour.

Nous fîmes connaissance au cours du voyage, Emmett était plutôt du genre, blagues douteuse et ne cessait de sourire. Alice, ressemblait plus à une pile électrique qu'a une sorcière. Elle sautillait, même assise c'est pour dire. Et Edward, lui je le définirais de grognon, après que pouvais-je dire de plus? Il n'avait pas parlé du trajet, même moi l'associable au sale caractère de service, m'était plus mêlé aux conversations que lui. J'avais posé mon regard quelque seconde sur lui, car sa beauté presque surnaturelle m'intriguait mais il m'avais surprise dans ma contemplation et m'avait lancé un regard noir.

Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là? Je ne lui avais rien fais!

Nous avions enfiler nos uniformes et le train venait de s'arrêter.

Nous partîmes dehors pour attendre les calèches, je tapais du pied impatiente. Derrière moi mes mais discutais, Rosalie semblait apprécier Emmett si ce n'était plus,mon frère embrassait Ginny, Alice elle avait jeter son dévolu sur Jasper apparemment et Ron lui se disputait avec Hermione, une grande habitude à eux. Et Edward, lui il était dans son coin, que faire d'autre franchement? Je suis tellement repoussante que me dire un mot lui brulerais la langue.

Alors que je j'allais prendre la calèche qui venait d'arriver, je sentis mes pieds quittais le sol et quelqu'un me fis tourner en l'air.

J'entendis un rire gave que j'avais pas entendu depuis deux mois.

- Bella! S'exclama-t-il;

- Dean! Fis-je à mon tour.

Une fois, qu'il eu la bonté d'âme de me poser au sol, je pus me jeter à son cou.

Il enserra ma taille, et moi j'entourais son cou de mes mains.

- Alors ma belle? Comment c'est passé ton été sans moi?

- Long, ennuyant et long.

Il rit alors que Harry s'approchait de moi.

- Dean, sa te dérange pas de lâcher ma sœur ou bien de la décollais de quelques mètres de toi.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais pour il se prend lui! Il fait un lavage d'estomac à sa copine et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher mon copain. Mais voilà ou est le hic, Dean n'est pas mon copain. D'accord, il est plutôt pas mal, grand le teint mat, des yeux noir.

Mais je le considère plus comme un frère, ce que ne comprend pas Harry. Il est super protecteur avec moi, avec tout ce que l'on a surmonter et Dean à la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et embrassais rapidement Dean sur sa joue.

- Atout à l'heure ma chérie, fit avant de partir.

- C'est ton copain Bella? Me demande Alice.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de répondre, après tout en quoi sa la regardait?

Je montais dans la calèche qui c'était arrêté devant moi, rapidement suivit des autres.

- Alors vous êtes prêts pour toutes les nouvelles rumeurs qui vont courir sur vous? Demanda Hermione à l'intention de moi et mon frère.

- C'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude, répondis mon frère.

- Oui, mais toit tu es en couple! Moi je suis célibataire et les rumeurs sont multiplié par trois.

- Alors ce n'était pas ton copain tout à l'heure? Redemanda Alice

- Non, Dean est un ami.

- Qui va devenir plus que ça cette année, répliqua Rose.

Je sentis mon frère se tendre.

- Rose! La réprimandais-je.

- Quoi? Se défendit-elle. Il te tourne autour depuis trois ans et il te plait.

- Bon on arrête de parler de ça! On vient d'arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assis à nos tables respective. Les Cullen attendait prés des première années pour être mit dans leur maison.

- Alice Cullen! Appela McGonagall.

Elle posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux en épis et après une courte attente il s'exclama.

- Gryffondor!

Notre table applaudit grandement la nouvelle venue.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Emmett qui rejoint lui aussi notre maison et enfin celui d'Edward.

A mon avais il avait toute les capacité pour aller à Serpentard. Mais le choixpeau en décidé autrement.

- Gryffondor!

Une fois tout les nouveaux envoyé dans les quatre différentes maison, Dumbledore se leva pour son discours de début d'année.

Il fut barbant et pleins de sous entendus comme chaque années mais vers la fin notre intérêt à tous fut capturé.

- Le Ministère de la magie, a décidé d'une nouvelle loi. Elle a été murement réfléchis et elle doit être appliqué pour le bien du monde magique. Cette guerre à causé beaucoup trop de mort. Et pour cella une loi sur le mariage à été instauré. Toutes le personne de la sixième à la septième année devront être marié avant la fonde l'année.

Il y eut un gros blanc, tous, dont moi, croyait que c'était une blague. Mais Dumbledore était très sérieux.

- Les personne en couple resteront ensemble, mais en ce qui est des célibataires. Il faudra vous mettre en couple le plus rapidement possible. Et pour cella la coupe de feu ma refaire usage. Elle servira comme au tournoi mais formera des couple elle même. Cette cérémonie aura lieu à Halloween. Pour ceux d'ici là encore célibataire.

J'étais hors de moi, comment une telle lois avait pus être était voté et mise en place.

- Pour ceux qui refuserait cette loi, seront envoyé dix ans à Azkaban pour trahison du monde magique. A leur sortis, il seront expulsé vers le monde magique.

Cette information me fit sortir de mes gonds et je quittais la salle comme une furie. Rapidement suivis par mon frère.

* * *

><p>J'espère que sa vous as plus! J'aimerais avoir votre avis alors n'hésitais pas à laisser votre avis. Car j'aimerais le connaitre.<p>

Dois-je continuer ou pas?

MelleMau


	2. Première journée

**Voilà le chap 2, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. **

**Réponses au reviews**

**Fifer**: Merci ;) ET je garde cette info pour la suite, suspense.

**Amandine:** Merci :D C'est vrai qu'il y a qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages. Il est assez dur de de tous les faire apparaître. Mais avec la suite sa devrait mieux aller. Et pour Tanya, Sam et James, je réfléchis à leur apparition. Je les mets ou pas?

**Ilanka**: Merci ;) Oui, je sais au début les reviews anonymes était bloqué mais c'est parce que j'avais un peu de mal avec le site. Maintenant sa va beaucoup mieux. En tout cas ta review m'a fait trés plaisir.

**MyTwilightFace:** Un grand merci pour ta reviews :D.

**Evidence-bella**: Merci, je n'étais pas sur que se mélange marche mais sa a l'air. Et ravi de te faire plaisir. ;)

**Angelsonrisa**: Merci :D Et oui Bella a du cractère. A vrai dire elle a le mien et je trouve que sa lui va bien. Enfin aprés ce n'est que mon avis.

**Cloums**: Merci ;) Voilà la suite qui j'espère ne te décevra pas.

**Bellandedwardamour**: Je sais l'orthographe et mon pire ennemi. Mais merci pour ta review.

Merci pour vos Review

et

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Mais comment osaient-ils? Mais qui se prenaient-ils? Nous obliger à nous marier sous peine de prison! Pour repeupler le monde magique!

Pour eux nous étions passé d'humains à bêtes de laboratoire! Et que feront-ils de ceux qui n'arriveront pas à avoir d'enfants? Ils les tueront pour leur infertilités?

Qu'elle Ministère! Qu'elle bandes d'idiots!

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit préférant pester contre eux, je détestais que l'on me dise ce que je devais faire! Mais là sa dépassait tout ce que j'avais pus imaginer.

Une obligation de mariage! Moi qui ne me voyait même pas marier dans dix ans, je serais marié à la fin de l'année.

Quoi que j'avais une possibilité d'éviter tout ça. La prison.

Je sortis finalement de mon lit, ouvrant les rideaux de mon baldaquin d'un coup sec.

J'étais à peine levés que j'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur, le reste de la journée promettait.

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers les douches. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et me remit les idées claires, j'enfilais mon uniforme. Ma jupe noir qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, ma chemise ornées du blason de Gryffondor et ma cravate qui était un peu détendus. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés, laissant cascadaient mes boucles dans mon dos.

Je maquillais peu, un trait de crayon et un peu de mascara puis j'attrapais mon sac pour aller petit déjeuner.

Mon frère m'attendait dans la salle commune, il était seul et avait l'air un peu inquiet.

- Harry, qu'es ce que tu fais là?

- Je t'attendais. Tu vas mieux?

- Non!

- Essaye de ne pas t'énerver aujourd'hui.

- Mais comment vous faites pour ne pas exploser! C'est complètement injuste! C'est un loi qui na pas lieu d'être! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire sa!

- Ils ont tout les droits Bell's. Nous sommes tous en colère, mais nous ne l'extériorisons pas.

- Comment à réagis Rose?

- Elle était aussi en colère que toi.

- Sa ne m'étonne pas. Je ne veux pas Harry!

- Mais tu y obligé ma Bell's.

- Je sais mais tu sais qu'on ne revient pas sur un mariage magique! Une fois que l'on a dit oui plus de retour en arrière, à la vie à la mort.

- Je le sais.

- Je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse d'ici Halloween.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'aimer!

- Tu le découvriras par toi même.

- Comment as-tu sus que tu aimer Ginny?

- Bella, l'amour ne se décrit pas.

- De toute façon je ne pourrais jamais tenter de le faire, puisque je devrais épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

- Bella la personne pourrait te plaire. Après tout si tu ne trouve personne d'ici le bal, sa sera la coupe de feu qui le fera. Elle fera en fonction de nos affinités..

- Une coupe va décidé de mon avenir et tu trouve sa normal!

- Arrêtes de crier on est arrivé.

Je marchais énervé ver la table. Pour mon frère c'était facile il avait déjà trouvé sa moitié! Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à l'amour! Rien que ce mot me donner la nausée.

Je trouvais que tomber amoureux était la plus grosse erreur d'une vie. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas confiance aux hommes. Donner son cœur, c'est perdre son cerveau en même temps. L'amour ne fait que nous aveuglé c'est un écran de fumer qui au fur et à mesure qu'il se dissipe fait mal et détruit.

Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, constata Jasper.

- Tu n'imagines même pas!

Il était assis à coté de Rosalie, m'assis devant cette dernière et mon frère à mes cotés.

- Il parait que tu as passé tes nerfs à la manières Bella, fis-je à Rosalie.

- Tu as raison sa défoule!

Pour passais mes nerfs, j'allais dans la salle sur demande et lançais un sorts de dédoublements. J'avais comme ça un adversaire et je pouvais me battre en duel pendant des heures avec, puisse qu'il était de mon niveau. C'était soit sa soit je me transformais en jaguar et je partais me défouler dehors. Arrachant quelques arbres au passage.

- Nous devons enlever cette fichus lois de notre tête! Déclara Harry.

- Facile à dire tu as une copine toi, répliqua Rose.

- Et tout serait plus facile si vous étiez en couple vous aussi.

Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione Ron et Ginny vînmes nous rejoindre.

Hermione semblait ailleurs, mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien pensé? Un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle rêvait silencieusement.

- Hermione ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Oui très bien, répondit-elle une fois sortie de ses pensées.

- Ce n'était pas habituelle pour elle de divaguer, c'était plutôt mon truc habituellement.

Les emplois du temps furent distribuée, nous commençâmes avec un double cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée! J'allais redevoir supporter Rogue. Cet infâmes professeur de potion, qui me détestait depuis que j'étais entrer en première année, voir plus longtemps. Mais cet haine était partagée.

Je partis en trainant les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me héla.

- Bella attends nous!

Alice sautillait derrière nous, suivis par son cousin. Edward semblait de meilleur humeur ce matin. Un lunatique génial!

Je me contentais d'un signe de main, même si je ne pus échapper à l'étreinte de Alice.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher Rogue ne se gênerait pas pour nous coller le premier jour.

- Qui est Rogue? Questionna Alice.

- Notre professeur de potion, répondit Jasper.

- Qu'elle genre? Demanda Alice.

- Horrible, répondis-je.

- Intérieur ou extérieur?

- Les deux! Fîmes mon frère et moi en même temps.

- Nez crochus...

- Cheveux gras...

- Teint de cadavres...

- Haleine de chacal...

- Il est du genre à détester les Gryffondor.

- Surtout les jumeaux, ajouta Jasper.

- Pourquoi? demanda encore une foisAlice.

- Notre nom, Potter. Notre père et lui se détestaient et vu qu'il est mort, il le reporte sur nous, dit mon frère.

- C'est injuste.

- C'est pas grave on lui rend bien.

- Je me souviens l'année dernière, quand Bella à fait exprès d'ajouter un mauvaise ingrédients au moment ou il penchait sa tête sur le chaudron! S'exclama Ron.

- Résultat le contenus lui a explosé à la figure, le recouvrant de furoncle et le teignant en bleu, ajouta Hermione.

- Ou quand Harry à casser une fiole d'un liquide visqueux sur le sol au moment où il passait. Rogue a finit étalé de tout son long sur le sol, fit Ron.

- Et il n'a rien dit? Questionna Alice.

- Si, j'ai écopé d'un moi de colle. Et Harry deux semaines, répondis-je.

Nous venions de nous rangés devant la salle de potions, située dans les cachots.

Il y avait déjà les Serpentard qui nous lancèrent leur habituel regard noir , que bien sur leur rendîmes avec plaisir. Je vis que Malefoy et son meilleur ami du nom de Blaise Zabini était en retrait.

Rogue fit son apparition ouvrant sèchement sa porte.

- Vous rentrerez par deux, par binômes que j'ai moi même constitué.

_Malefoy-Granger_

_Parkinson-Weasley_

_Zabini-Potter1_

_Nott-Potter2_

_Bulstrode-Hale_

Potter 1 me désignait et Potter 2 désignait mon frère. La liste continuait comme citant toujours un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Mais les deux Cullen n'y figurait pas.

- Professeur, fit Alice.

Il leva ses deux pupilles noir et glacial sur elle.

- Nous n'avons pas était cité.

- Les Cullen. Comment avais-je pus oublier deux nouveaux Gryffondor, dit-il sarcastiquement. Et ben Cullen1 un se mettra avec Bulstrode et Hale, déclara-t-il désignant Alice. Et Cullen2 avec Potter1 et Zabini. Maintenant entrez.

Nous nous installâmes sur les tables, j'étais entre Zabini et Cullen. J'allais passer deux superbes heures.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez confectionner la potion Aconit, les ingrédients et la marche à suivre sont au tableau vous avez deux heures.

Pour la premier fois depuis mon entré à Poudlard, Zabini me parla sans sarcasmes et sans insultes. Mimes chacun à couper un ingrédients, suivant les instruction avec un grand sérieux. Mais alors que j'allais ajouter de la poudre verser coupé finement une main m'en empêcha. Quand elle se posa sur moi, je ressentis un courant électrique se déverser en moi. Sa n'avait rien de désagréable, je retirais néanmoins rapidement ma main.

Je tournais la tête vers son possesseur et croisais deux iris émeraudes.

- Il faut d'abord mettre de la poudre de scarabée.

- Tu sais parler, dis-je pleine d'ironie.

- Comme tu vois.

J'ajoutais la poudre de scarabée et me mis à remuer ensuite Blaise y mit les asphodèles.

Rogue passa dans les rangs pour vérifier nos potions qui était presque finis, la notre était d'un bleu azur exactement ce qui était indiqué. Mémé si elle était un peu trop clair.

- Je vois que cet potions est réussis. Sa ne m'étonne pas de vous Mr Zabini.

- Je tiens à signaler que nous sommes trois à la préparer! Fis-je remarquer.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, grâce à vous Potter.

- Mais c'est injuste elle a raison, dit Edward.

- Encore 10 points en moins. Potter, Cullen je vous conseille de vous calmer si vous voulez évier la retenue.

Je le fusillais du regard, il me rendit mon regard haineux et partis fustiger d'autre rouge et or.

- Il est toujours comme sa? Demanda Edward.

L'entendre parler me fit bizarre, c'était à la fois agréable et énervant. Agréable parce qu'il avait un timbre de voix velouté et énervant parce qu'hier il m'avait ignoré toute la journée.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui sa va. Tu as échappé au « Potter, incapable de faire une potion correctement » ou au « Potter votre cicatrice vous aurez t-elle retiré votre cerveau, même si je doute que vous en ayez eu un jour ».

Il sourit et détourna la tête, j'en profitais pour observer comment s'en sortait mes amis. Ron qui était avec la face de bouledogue de Parkinsson était au bord de la catastrophe. Sa potion n'avait rien de bleu elle était rouge sang.

Jasper et Alice eux qui devaient supporter Bulstrode avaient une potion violet. Hermione s'en sortait pas mal, elle était avec Malefoy. Le plus ingrat mais aussi le meilleur élève de Poudlard après Hermione. Leur potion brillait d'un azur parfait.

Et mon frère était avec Nott, le Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Je le vis faire exprès de mettre les mauvais ingrédient dans la potion. Elle était désormais d'un vert kaki et de grosses bulles se formait sur le dessus.

Rogue évidemment passa à ce moment.

- Potter, je vois que de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec votre sœur ne vous as pas donner le dons des potions. Vous êtes toujours aussi incapable dans ce domaine. L'art des potions, est un art délicat et vous n'avait aucune délicatesse. Par votre nullité vous pénalisez Mr Nott.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais Potter.

J'allais aussi faire une remarque, mais il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il se tourna vers moi.

- Miss Potter, je sais que vous vous apprêtez à nous faire par d'une autre de vos brillante remarques. Mais je vous conseille de vous taire, si vous ne voulez pas que votre maison perdre d'autre points.

J'obéis, de très mauvaise foi. Quand le cour de potion toucha à sa fin, j'en fus plus que soulagé.

- On a quoi maintenant? Demanda Ron.

- Histoire de la magie.

- Comment se passe se cour? Questionna Alice.

- Ennuyant à mourir, notre professeur est un fantôme. La plupart des élèves s'endorme pendant son cour. Sauf une, répondit mon frère.

- Qui?

- Hermione bien sur!

Nous éclatâmes de rire en voyant la tête de Hermione. Le reste de la matinée fut ennuyant à mourir. Supporter Binns qui déblatérait de son habituel ton monocorde, c'était une torture.

- Quand je me rendis à la table du déjeuner se midi là je vis que Hermione était absente. Les garçons, sauf Harry qui était un peu plus loins avec Ginny, parlaient entre eux. Et Alice et Rose faisait de même de leur coté.

Je m'assis à coté des filles.

- Vous avez quoi cet après midi? Demanda Rose.

- Divination et défense contre les force du mal.

- Tu sais qui est le nouveau prof?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu à la table des professeurs hier soir.

Je remarquais que Alice était fixée sur un point. Qui n'était autre que Jasper.

- Alice, tu sais tu peux t'approcher plus prés, fis sur le ton de la rigolade.

Rosalie rit mais Alice garda son air rêveur ponctué de sérieux.

- J'aimerais bien mais il trouverait sa étrange, non?

Sa remarque causa mon hilarité et celle de Rose.

- Tu as l'air de meilleur humeur que hier soir, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je le reconnus tout de suite.

- Salut Dean.

- Salut Bell's.

Il s'assit à mes cotés.

- Alors que penses-tu de cet nouvelle loi?

- Je la trouve stupide. Elle n'a pas lieu d'être, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au régime autoritaire de Voldemort. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une forme de dictature masqué.

- Je te reconnais bien tient. Moi je trouve sa cool.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- Je veux dire, le coupe de feux choisira forcement bien. Sa évitera plein de truc ennuyant et on sera tout de suite qui est la personne de notre vie.

- Dean c'est complétement stupide comme raisonnement. Il ne faut forcer le destin.

- Tu crois au destin?

- Tu sais avec cette histoire de prophétie, j'ai bien était obligé d'y croire.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je t'emmène en cours?

- Avec plaisir.

Nous nous levâmes sous l'œil inquisiteur de Harry, je levais les yeux au ciel. Je remarquais par la même occasion que Edward me regardait aussi.

Il avait l'air renfrogné presque énervé, monsieur lunatique était de retour.

- T'inquiète pas Harry je vais juste en cours avec ta sœur, dit Dean.

Quand j'arrivais en divination, je vis que la salle n'avait pas changé. La pièce était toujours aussi étouffante, la lumière ne se rependant presque pas dans la pièce sous les odeurs d'encens qui me donnait mal à la tête.

Je mis avec Dean et nous passâmes plus l'heure à rigoler qu'à autre chose.

Puis vint l'heure de défense contre les force du mal, je me demandais bien qui aller nous l'enseigner.

Et qu'elle fut mon étonnement quand je me retrouvais face à Tonks.

Elle avait un pâle visage en forme de cœur, les yeux scintillants sombre et avait troqué ses habituelle cheveux rose bonbon pour un blond doré.

Je la saluais ainsi que mon frère, Ron, Hermione et Jasper.

Elle nous expliqua que dans son cour il y aurait peu de théorie, mais beaucoup de pratique.

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer un duel. Bella tu veux bien venir.

Je hochais la tête et la rejoignis.

- Bella et moi allons nous battre, comme si nous avions un ennemi devant nous. Prêtes Bella?

- Oui.

- C'est partit.

Elle commença à dégainer sa baguette alors que je lançais mon premier sort elle réussit à le contrer. Le combat était acharnée mais javais l'avantage. Je réussis à lui envoyé un un stupéfix qui l'envoya dans le mur.

- Finite Incantatem, dis-je en la pointant avec ma baguette.

Je l'aidais à se relever le cour continua.

Quand je partis diner l'ambiance était la même qu'au diner, mise à part que que Emmett discutait avec Rose, Alice avec Jasper, Harry et Ginny s'embrassait et Edward parlait avec Lavande Browm. Elle avait troué sa nouvelle proie, et moi qui croyait Edward intelligent.

Me sentant de trop je sortis m'aérer dehors, l'air était frai et vivifiant. Alors je me promenais j'entendis des bruits qui provenait du grand chêne.

Ma curiosité prenant encore une fois le dessus, je m'en approchais.

Et la qu'elle fut mon étonnement quand...

* * *

><p>Qu'es ce que Bella a bien put voir?<p>

J'attend vos suggestions :D

Je tiens à signaler que la suite ne sera posté, seulement si 10 reviews sont posté sur ce chapitre. Si j'en ai 20 j'en poste deux en même temps.

Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche prochain ;)

Bisous


	3. L'encrier cassé

******Lea1985:** Merci ;)

**Amandine**: J'hésite encore je verrais par la suite :D Et pour le reste suspense, suspense... Et non ce n'est pas Deans de supernatural, mais Dean de supernatural, mais Dean Thomas de Harry Potter. Merci pour ta reviews ;)

**Fifer**: Merci et suspense.. :)

**Frimouse 3**: Peut-etre, peut-etre...

**H223**: Hermione-Draco, mélange improbable. Tu verras par la suite su c'est. Et merci pour ta review :)

**PetitLutin29**: Ravi de te faire plaisir. Sadique, Moi? Non! :) Enfait si un peu, mais je le vais bien ;) Merci pour la review.

**Axellelia3**: Pourquoi es-ce que sa te chiffone? Et merci pour la review.

**elodie**: MERCI :D

**Camzane**: Et oui deux chapitres et ça grace à vous :)

**Bellaandedwardamour**: Merci! Ah Ah Surprise. :)

**Cloums**: Merci :D

**Vampire-marie**: Mes 20 reviews je l'ai eu assez rapidement. Non? Es-ce que tu as lus Harry Potter? Tu comprendrais mieu l'histoire je pense. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre ta review.

**Dreamer and Crazy**: MERCI MERCI MERCI :D

**lyllouli2**: Merci ;) Peut-etre...Ce n'est pas du chantage, juste un bon moyen de voir si sa plait! ;)

**Ilonka**: Merci, Bella a eu vie difficile elle du mal à s'extérioriser et est à fleur de peau.

**Sabrinella**: Et oui Surprise! :D merci.

**Helimoen**: Merci :) Et pour ton idée, heu peut-etre...Il y aura effectivements deux chaps.

**Fanny**: Merci.

**anglesonrisa**: Enorme Merci ;)

** Merci, merci, merci!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Me sentant de trop je sortis m'aérer dehors, l'air était frai et vivifiant. Alors je me promenais j'entendis des bruits qui provenait du grand chêne.

Ma curiosité prenant encore une fois le dessus, je m'en approchais.

Et la qu'elle fut mon étonnement quand je vis Hermione entrain d'embrasser passionnément MALEFOY!

J'étais pour le moins choquée. Hermione et moi n'entretenions pas la complicité que je partageais avec Rosalie mais je la considérais tout de même comme une sœur.

Je repartis silencieusement vers le château, je ne voulais qu'ils m'entendent.

Depuis quand Hermione sortait avec cet abruti?

En tout cas sa expliquais beaucoup de choses, son absence au repas, son air rêveur, la nouvelle personnalité de Malefoy.

Je n'en voulais pas à Hermione, on ne contrôlait pas ces sentiments et elle sortait avec qui elle voulait sa ne me regardait.

Ce qui me froissait c'est qu'elle ne m'en ai parlé. N'avait-elle pas confiance en moi?

Moi qui lui avait dit pour les horcruxes, pour la prophétie.

Quand tout ça serait révélé au grand jour sa risquait de faire du grabuge. Tout le monde savait que Ron était épris de Hermione.

Le diner venait de se terminer et les élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle. Je pris Rosalie par le poignet et l'emmenais vers le dortoir.

Heureusement Alice était occupait avec sa famille.

- Bella sa tombe bien il fallait que je te parle.

- Allons dans les dortoirs.

Nous montâmes en vitesse, je m'assis sur mon lit et fermais les rideaux baldaquin, puis lançais un sort d'insonorité.

- Tu devais me parler? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui. Bella comment tu trouves Emmett.

- Il est drôle.

- C'est tout?

- Que veux-tu que je dise d'autres? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- Pour rien. Alors pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici?

- Il faut que sa reste entre nous. J'ai surpris quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- C'est à propos de Hermione.

- Qu'es ce qu'elle a? Je l'ai trouvé absente aujourd'hui.

- Je l'ai vus embrasser Malefoy.

- Quoi! Quand?

- Tout à l'heure, ils étaient sous le grand chêne.

- Elle le sait que tu le sais?

- Non, il ne m'ont ni vus ni entendus.

- Si je m'attendait à ça.

- Il y a à deux ans ils s'insultaient puis il y a eu cette guerre et Malefoy qui nous a rejoint.

- Quand on dit que les opposé s'attirent.

- La Née Moldus et le Sang pur, qui aurait pus imaginer ça.

- Surement pas Ron.

- Il va très mal le prendre.

- Tu crois qu'il vont resté ensemble, je veux dire avec loi et tout ça?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Sa m'étonnerait.

- Pourquoi?

- Malefoy est connus pour être un coureur de jupon.

- Elle compte nous l'annoncer quand?

- Aucune idée.

- Nous ne devons le dire à personne, c'est à Hermione de le faire.

- Bella c'est que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire salut.

Je regardais Hermione différemment maintenant, elle avait l'air différente de l'année dernière.

Mais en bien, c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

- BELLA!

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, je vis au-dessus de moi Alice.

- Non, mais sa pas de me réveiller comme ça!

Je me relever et vis Rosalie qui souriait allongée sur son lit et une Alice déjà prête qui sautillait sur elle même.

Elle va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, fit remarquer Rose.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Alice.

- Belle n'aime pas vraiment les réveille comme ça.

Je grognais pris mes affaires et filais sous les douches.

Je mis mon uniforme habituelle et y ajoutais un fin gilet. Je me maquillais simplement et attachais mes cheveux en une natte que je laissais retomber sur mon épaule.

Je partis directement déjeuner sans attendre les filles. Quand j'arrivais il n'y avait que Hermione et Ron. Je m'assis devant eux et entreprit de me beurrer un toast.

- Salut, leur dis-je.

- Salut Bell's, me répondirent-ils.

- Dis Mione tu penses que l'on vas tomber ensemble pour la nouvelle loi? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

Hermione devint rouge et s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

Je ris intérieurement en repensant à l'idylle, Mione-Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas Ron, lui dit-elle.

- Au faite tu étais où hier au diner? Questionnais-je.

- A la bibliothèque, mentit-elle.

- Déjà! S'exclama Ron, mais on a même pas encore de devoirs.

- Oui, mais je cherchais un livre, pour m'occuper.

Elle se cacha derrière le journal qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Salut! Fit Dean qui venait d'arriver.

Nous le saluâmes et il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi m'embrassant la joue.

Puis vinrent Ginny et Harry puis enfin les Cullen et les Hale.

- Vous ne trouvais pas que Malefoy et différente ces temps si! Dis-je en fixant Mione'.

- Rosalie qui voyait ou je voulais en venir, entra dans mon jeu.

- Il n'a même pas fais sa petite visite d'insultes dans notre compartiment ou à notre table.

- Malefoy est un crétin de sang-pur! S'exclama Ron.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, soutint mon frère.

- Si vous le dites. Au faites, alors comme sa Edward tu es le nouveau petit-ami de Lavande.

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec sa nourriture et me regard avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi! Mais n'importe quoi!

- Moi je dis sa comme sa, c'est ce qu'elle racontait hier dans les dortoirs.

- Si Lavande à lâché son dévolu elle ne va te lâcher, fit remarquer Jasper.

- Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.

- Moi je vais en cours, déclarais-je.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Dean. On a quoi?

- Sortilège.

Nous partîmes vers la sale du professeur Flitwick.

**POV EDWARD:**

Bella venait de sortir de la Grande-Salle, coller par ce Dean Thomas.

- Ces deux là, vont finir marier, fit Rosalie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'imaginer Bella et cet abruti marié, me dérangeais au plus haut point.

- Elle va craquer et sortir avec lui, ajouta Hermione.

- Madame Isabella Thomas, répliqua Jasper. Tu n'aimes pas Harry.

Celui-ci grogna et se rembrunit, j'avais remarqué qu'il était assez proche de sa sœur et très protecteur avec elle.

Isabella Thomas sa ne sonnait pas bien du tout. Alors que Isabella Cullen...Ou avais-je la tête! Bella était belle, intelligente, c'était une tête brulé, au sale caractère et au moues enfantines. Je ne voyais pas du tout ce que je pouvais lui trouvait.

Je repensais à ces doux yeux chocolats qui m'avait envouté quand nous préparions notre potion hier. Au doux son de son rire, alors qu'elle s'esclaffait avec Rosalie. Au rougissement de ces joues lorsqu'elle était énervé.

Non, je n'étais définitivement pas attiré par Isabella Potter.

- On ferais mieux, de rejoindre Bella, fit Alice. A tout à l'heure, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Rose, Emmett et Ginny.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au cour de sortilège, situé au troisième étage du château. Quand nous arrivâmes, je vis des pousoufles avec qui nous partagions notre cour et Bella et Dean.

Ce dernier murmurais quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella, et elle ce mit à rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce geste eu le don de m'énerver. Bella se retourna vers moi à ce moment là, mais se détourna vie les sourcils froncés.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit, mais ce n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire.

Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu sais Edward, si tu veux que Bella s'intéresse à toi. Évite de lui jeter des regards noirs. Avec son caractère elle pourrait le prendre très mal, chuchota-elle.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

- Une intuition, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Moi, vouloir plaire à Bella, je ne pense pas non...enfin.

**POV BELLA: **

Le professeur sortis de sa salle et nous fis entrer. Je marchais directement vers l'une des tables du fond. Une fois retourné vers le devant de la classe je vis Dean se diriger vers moi, mais Edward le dépassa.

Ce dernier s'assit à mes cotés, me faisant un sourire de coin. J'eus du mal à ne pas rougir et pourtant je ne le faisais jamais, j'étais trop fier pour ça.

- Désolé mais c'est ma place, dit Dean à Edward.

Edward fit mine de chercher autour de lui avant de rétorquer.

- Désolé mais je vois pas ton nom.

- Très drôle part maintenant.

- Non.

- Quoi!

- Je reste.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer sous le regard surpris des élèves et du professeurs. Je me levais assez énerver, avant de me diriger vers mon frère et de m'asseoir à ces cotés.

- Tu fais quoi Bella? Demanda Dean.

- Je m'éloigne d'une bande d'abrutis.

- Bon maintenant tout le monde se tais, ordonna le prof. Monsieur Thomas, asseyez vous à coté de monsieur Cullen.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais faite le!

Il s'assit de mauvaise foi, les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard. Mais que leur prenait-il aujourd'hui?

L'heure passa lentement, mon frère et moi nous ennuyions. Nous avions évidemment réussi notre sortilège du premier coup.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, je me dépêchais de sortir.

- Bell's attend moi, me héla Dean.

De mauvaise grâce je l'attendis.

- Désolé pour toute à l'heure. Je voulais vraiment être à coté de toi.

- Pas grave, soupirais-je.

- Comment tu le trouve se Cullen?

- Je sais pas trop, nous avons pas vraiment discuté.

- Moi, il ne m'inspire rien de bon.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, juste très lunatique.

- Tu ne le fréquentera plus désormais.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne veux plus que tu le fréquente.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me dire ce que je dois faire! Je suis assez grande pour me faire ma propre opinion sur lui!

- Bella le prend pas comme sa!

- Fout moi la paix Dean.

Je rejoignis mon frère et Alice qui c'étaient arrêtés en nous voyant nous discuter.

Voilà pourquoi jamais je n'accepterais les avances de Dean. Il était trop collant et alors que je ne sortais même pas avec lui il décidait de qui je devais fréquenter.

- Comment est notre prochain professeur? Demanda Alice.

MacGonagall, est sévère mais plutôt sympa. C'est la directrice de notre maison, répondit mon frère.

Nous partagions se cour avec les Serpentard, je remarquais Hermione et Drago se lancaient des petits regards discrets.

Une fois dans la salle je vis Mione' se mettre au premier rang et Malefoy juste derrière elle.

Je me dépêchais et me mis à coté d'elle.

Une fois que le cours commença, je décidais de tester la capacité de mensonges de Hermione et de voir si Malefoy tenait à elle.

- Hier soir je me suis promener dans le parc.

- Ah bon? Demanda t-elle précipitamment.

- Oui, tu n'imagine pas comment le vent frais de début septembre fait du bien à cette heure là.

- Tu t'y es promené quand exactement?

- Au diner.

Ces yeux s'exorbitèrent, mais elle reprit vite contenance.

- Et puis ces gros chênes, sont l'endroit idéal pour se reposer ou se cacher.

- Tu...tu crois, bégaya t-elle.

- Oui, tu devrais essayer si tu n'étais pas si souvent dans la bibliothèque.

- J'irais y faire un tour ce soir.

- Ron m'a encore parlé de toi.

- Qu'a t-il dit?

- Il est pressé de te demander ta main. Après tout c'est évident que le choixpeau vous mettra ensemble. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que moi et Ron c'était impossible.

- Tu sais les avis ce font et se défont. Ron n'est pas comme McLagen. Parvati m'a dit qu'il a prévu de t'embrasser par surprise dans les couloirs, il dit que c'est pour que tu te rendes compte qu'il est fait pour toi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à continuer mes mensonges, j'entendis du verre se briser.

Je me retourner et que Malefoy tenait dans sa main son encrier en verre brisé.

Sa main saignait mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il fixait Ron. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur lui.

- Mr Malefoy que c'est-il passait? S'écria MacGonagall.

- J'ai serré trop fort mon encrier.

- Elle jeta un sort et le verre disparu.

- Mlle Potter avait vous réussi à jeter le sort.

Je n'y vais même pas penser, il fallait transformer notre souris en coupe de cristal.

- Crystal Muris, fis-je en pointant ma baguette sur la souris.

En un clin d'œil, la souris disparu remplacé par une coupe en cristal.

- Bien puisque vous maitrisez le sorts accompagnez Monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de m'y opposer je hochais la tête et rassemblais mes affaires, puisque la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

- Miss Potter, Mr Malefoy j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous êtes attendu à 19h30 chez le directeur. N'oubliez pas qu'il adore le sorbet au citron.

Rendez-vous chez le directeur? Mais que nous voulait-il? Malefoy et moi, ne nous étions n'y insulté n'y battu en duel depuis le début de l'année. Une grande première, il voulait peut-être me féliciter de mon comportement si angélique. Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelait le vieux fou.

Dumbledore avait beau être le plus grand sorcier de son temps, il n'était vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler sain d'esprit.

Je marchais aux cotés de Malefoy, personne ne parlait, se murant dans le silence. Il se contentait de presser un lige sur sa plaie, tel un garrot.

A l'infirmerie n'était remplit que de Mme Pomfresh, il était inhabituel que élèves ai besoin d'y aller le deuxième jour.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Malefoy c'est coupé à la main.

- Montrez moi ça monsieur Malefoy.

Il tendit son bras vers elle, d'un geste dédaigneux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grandement changé, tout compte fait.

Elle lui soigna sa blessure, alors que j'entendais la sonnerie retentir.

Après que Malefoy eu finit de geindre du fait que l'infirmière lui plus mal que de le soigner, madame Pomfresh put enfin jeter son dernier sort.

- Ce que tu peux te comporter comme un bébé Malefoy! Fis-je mi-exaspéré, mi-moqueuse.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Potter!

- Oh j'avais oublié que je devais attendre que Sir Malefoy m'ai adressé la parole pour parler.

Nous venions de franchir les portes de chêne quand...

* * *

><p>Voilà! :D<p> 


	4. Seule

Comme promis un deuxième chapitre. :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Nous venions de franchir les portes de chêne quand une forme apparut, je te distinguais d'abord qu'un amas de mèches brune, mais je reconnus vite Hermione.

Mais c'est qu'elle c'était inquiété pour son petit Malfoy!

- Mione?

Je faisais mine d'être perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était là. Évidemment elle me crut, je dois avouer que je suis une superbe actrice (Ça va les chevilles? :P).

- Euh...Et bien...

Hermione Granger qui ne savait pas quoi répondre! Une croix dans le calendrier immédiatement! Dans ma grande bonté, je décidais de l'aider (Sinon les portes t'arrive à les passer? ;D).

- Tu es venus me chercher pour le déjeuner?

- Oui.

Elle avait dit sa d'une petite voix, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était passer du temps avec ce perfide Serpentard, en me mentant en plus.

Les amis de nos jours!

- Mais je viens d'y penser, j'ai oublié ma plume préféré en salle de métamorphose!

Son visage s'éclaira instantanément.

- Bon j'y vais désolé on se retrouve tout de suite.

Elle hocha la tête cependant que je partais en "_métamorphose". _

Arrivée dans la Grande-Salle je remarquais que mes amis avait changé de place.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice discutaient ensemble, mon frère jouait à la glue avec Ginny' et Edward lui se laissait coller par cette sangsue de Brown.

Pouvait-on se sentir si seul? Il restait Dean, à oui c'est vrai je mettais disputé avec.

Que faire où m'asseoir?

Tant pis, j'avais décidé que je n'en voulais plus à Dean. Je suis peut-être impulsive mais je n'ai pas la rancune tenace. C'est pas génial!

Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir mais une voix velouté, au timbre sombrement électrisant m'arrêta.

- Bella vient t'asseoir avec moi, me proposa Edward.

Que faire allez s'asseoir avec lui et le voir en plein plan drague avec Brown. Elle n'allait cesser de glousser et je tiendrais plus la chandelle qu'autre chose.

Non merci!Il avait bien cacher son jeu Cullen, c'était en fait un dragueur des bacs à sable! Parce que Lavande n'est pas la fille la plus difficile à avoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'énervait! Je ne me frittais pas facilement pourtant! N'es-ce pas?

- Non merci, répondis-je sèchement.

- Pourquoi? S'exclamât-il, apparemment ahuris.

Il s'attendait à quoi, deux filles sous son charme en un déjeuner? Il pouvait toujours voler!

- J'ai mal à la tête, alors entendre le concert de gloussement de Brown tout le déjeuner très peu pour moi. Je vous laisse en amoureux.

- Mais...

- Bon appétit.

Sur ceux je m'effondrais au coté de Dean (Qu'elle grâce Bella. A rajouter à tes qualités?), devant moi se tenait Seamus et Ron. On aurait crus que ce dernier faisait un concours de nourritures plus qu'autres chose.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus?

- Non, lui sourire-je.

J'avais souris! Étais-je malade?

En tout cas sa plut à Dean car il m'entoura les épaules de son bras. Je remarquais que Edward m'observait toujours, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Dean m'embrassa le sommet de mon crane et se détacha pour continuer de manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione entra dans la Grande salle, les lèvres gonflés, les joues rouges, les cheveux décoiffé et sa chemise un peu de travers.

Pouvait-on faire plus discret? Et c'était censé être l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard! Rose aussi releva la tête pour l'observer.

Le fait que Hermione ne me parle pas m'énervais de plus en plus, je lui avais toujours tout confié, tout.

Elle s'assit à coté de Ron, affichant un sourire joyeux. Elle ment à tout le monde et en plus elle en est contente.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon emploie du temps, il présageait une après-midi dehors.

D'abord cour de soins au créatures magiques, suivit de botanique.

Je quittais la salle seul, je commençais à m'y faire. En ce moment j'étais souvent seule, pas que je m'en plaigne un asociale qui geint d'être isolé aurait de quoi paraître étrange.

Mais Alice me sauta dessus.

- Sa va Bell's?

- Très bien, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles, tu peux retourner voir Jasper!

Ne lui laissant rien ajouter de plus je partis et rattrapais rapidement Dean et Seamus devant moi.

J'adorais les Cullen, enfin je les appréciais je ne m'étendrais pas au delà.

Mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient la cause de ma solitude. Emmett incaparait ma Rose et Alice Jasper. Mais à y réfléchir ce n'était pas sa le problème, le problème c'était moi.

Je ne repensais plus à la loi, mais voilà qu'elle venait de refaire surface, me foudroyant en pleine face.

Tous avait plus au moins trouvait l'amour ou une personne qui les complétait parfaitement, tous sauf moi.

Mon frère avait Ginny, Hermione, ce crétin de Malefoy, Ron tournait autour de Hermione, Edward semblait attiré par Brown, Alice appréciait plus que de mesure Jasper et Rosalie parlait sans sarcasme aucun à un garçon, à par Ron et Harry.

Mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne parlait pas, Hermione non plus ne m'avait pas avoué sa liaison secrète.

J'allais les laisser décrépir dans leur bonheur mièvre, qui donnait la nausée.

Après tout avais-je vraiment besoin d'eux? Si eux non pourquoi moi?

J'avais vaincu Voldemort, non d'un hippogriffe.

Je m'assis à l'écart des autres, entre Dean et Neville.

De l'heure je ne leur adressais pas un regard ni une parole. Il ne venait pas non plus d'ailleurs, trop occupé surement.

Quand Hagrid annonça la fin du cour, je me sauvais presque vers les portes du château, le plus vite possible.

Pas si vite que ça, puisque Dean fut rapidement à mes cotés.

- Au faite Bella tu as eu des info pour le Quidditch?

- Non, pas encore, McGonagall ne va pas tarder à me tenir au courant.

- Tu es encore capitaine cette année?

- Oui.

- Génial.

Il affichait un air resplendissant, si il croyait que j'allais le favoriser pour autant.

- Mais ne rêve pas trop, je sélectionne selon les capacités.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, alors que nous entrions dans la serre numéro 5.

L'heure passa rapidement, j'avais presque oublié mes faux amis avec Dean.

Il avait un don pour me faire rire.

Mais quand vint l'heure de rentrer au château que faire? Il n'était que 16h et mon rendez-vous avec le directeur n'était que 3h30 plus tard.

La bibliothèque! Aucun d'eux n'irait surtout surtout pas à cette époque de l'année et Hermione était beaucoup trop occupé en ce moment.

Je pris mes affaires et fonçais à la bibliothèque, j'avais 30centimètres de parchemins à faire pour les potions et un compte rendu pour l'histoire de la magie. Dire que l'on était seulement le deuxième jour!

Je m'y mis avec tellement de sérieux que je remplis mes feuilles avec une facilité déconcertante et que je ne vis même pas l'heure passé. J'avais largement dépassé les 3 cm en potions et le must j'avais compris! Certes j'étais imbattable en ce qui était de la pratique mais au niveau théorie ce n'était pas toujours aussi bon.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre 19h15, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, je rangeais mes affaires et quittais la bibliothèque.

C'est la que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Qu'avait dit McGonagall exactement? « Miss Potter, Mr Malefoy j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous êtes attendu à 19h30 chez le directeur. N'oubliez pas qu'il adore le sorbet au citron. »

Sorbet au citron bien sur!

Alors que j'arrivais devant la statue directorial je vis Malefoy arriver.

- Sorbet au citron!

La statue s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un grand escalier de marbre.

Je le montais, Malefoy me suivant de prés.

Je tapais à la porte du directeur puis entrais.

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas devant son bureau.

- Miss Potter, M Malefoy, asseyez vous s'il vous plait. Les derniers arrivant ne vont pas tarder.

Nous fîmes ce qu'il nous demandait. Alors nous n'étions pas les seuls convoqué.

De nouveaux toquements se firent entendre et Ernie Macmillan entrèrent.

- Bien asseyez-vous aussi nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il s'assit devant nous, avant de nous proposer un bonbons au citron.

- Si je vous ai convoqués c'est à propos de. Avant de commencer le championnat pour la coup nous allons expérimenté autre chose.

- C'est à dire? Demandais-je.

- Une sorte de Quidditch modifié. Cela a pour but de rapprocher les maisons. En particulier Serpentard et Gryffondor. Chacun de vous vas former son équipe normalement puis, devra en composé une deuxième avec les deuxième avec les joueur qu'il a déjà sélectionné. Cette deuxième équipe sera mélangé avec ceux d'une autre maison, et les chiffres changeront. Il y aura 2 attrapeurs, 4 poursuiveurs, trois batteurs mais toujours un gardien. Il y aura toujours un souffle mais deux cognards et trois vif d'or. Mais seul un des vif d'or sera le bon, l'un portera une marque noir c'est un faux et les deux autres seront des bons. Mais avec une des particularité, l'un deux aura un serpent et un lion gravé dessus et l'autre un blaireau et un aigle.

- Qu'elle est le but? Demanda Cho.

- Le même que dans un match normal. Mise à part que les attrapeurs devront attraper le vif d'or qui correspond à leur équipe.

- Et quel maison se mélangeront avec lesquelles? Questionna Ernie.

- Gryffondor- Serpentard contre Serdaigle-Poussoufle.

- Mais professeur les deux meilleur équipes ensemble! Nous allons perdre! S'exclama Cho.

- Mais non, de toute manière sa sera un match amical. Des questions?

- Voyant que personne ne disait rien, il nous laissa disposer.

Il était l'heure du diner, j'hésitais entre partir me coucher directement ou aller manger.

Ce fut mon ventre qui en décida pour moi et je suivis mes gargouillement jusqu'à la Grande-Salle.

Je m'approchais de ma nouvelle place mais quelqu'un me retint en cours de route, c'était Hermione.

- Bella est-ce que je peux te parler?

J'en avais assez de ses mensonges. Qu'allait-elle me demander? De dire à tout le monde qu'elle était partit à la bibliothèque et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

- Non, j'ai pas le temps.

Et sans plus un mot je partis m'asseoir aux cotés de Dean,qui sembla ravi de ma présence.

Je mis des pommes de terre et une cote d'agneau dans mon assiette en parlant du nouveau jeu de Quidditch avec Dean, Seamus et Ron.

Ils arrivaient à me faire retrouver le sourire. El l'excitation d'un match à venir me rendait plus qu'heureuse.

- Bella! M'appela Rose.

Je me retournais vers elle.

- Que te voulait Dumbledore?

Ma journée c'est bien passé et toi? Oui moi aussi je vais bien?

Je me levais et lui lançais.

- Regarde le panneau d'affichage et tu sauras.

Je partis assez énervé.

**POV ROSALIE:**

Les mots de Bella me choquèrent, elle semblait assez remonté. Mais qu'avait-elle?

- Vous savez ce qu'a Bella?

- Non, me dit son frère.

Elle était aussi comme ça après le déjeuner, me dit Alice.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que l'on exclu ces derniers temps.

- L'exclurent? Fis-je étonné en regardant Jasper.

- Oui nous avons passé la journée sans elle, la soirée d'hier aussi.

- Bella ne va peut-être pas facilement vers les gens mais elle l'habitude d'être avec moi, toi et Jasper,annonça Harry.

- Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas le dire? Demanda Alice.

- Bella a une raison de raisonner assez spéciale, elle a pas mal souffert pendant son enfance et le fait que l'on s'éloigne doit lui faire du mal, dit Jasper.

- Mais on ne s'éloigne pas! m'exclamais-je.

Je suis sa meilleur amie, j'étais tout le temps avec elle d'habitude. Si je ne l'étais pas c'était Harry.

Sa réaction ne m'étonnais pas plus que ça finalement.

Qu'elle amie étais-je! Bella avait toujours eu des réactions excessive mais qui avait un vrai sens.

**POV BELLA:**

Bella! Bella!

Je me retournais et vis...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! :) Pour la suite c'est comme la dernière fois, 10 reviews pour un chapitre, 20 pour deux :D <strong>


	5. Découvertes

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D**

**Jenni61: **MERCI :)

**Mlinda**: MERCI ;)

**Sabrinabella**: Oui vous en aurez deux et Merci ;)

**Ilonka**: Mrci et toi aussi prend soin de toi. Bella est trés impulsive mais elle teint beaucoup à eux. Sa fierté joue beaucoup dans ses réactions et elle espere qu'ils feront le premier pas.

**Vampire- Marie**: Oui Harry a un rapport avec le Quidditch, pour l'instant il est pour moi poursuiveur. Un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait trés plaisir.

**H223**: C'estau caractère de Bella que l'on doit ça. Sa rajoute du piment à l'histoire. Non? Et oui Hermione et Drago ensemble, qui l'eu crut. En tout cas bravo d'avoir troué? Si elle l'a...

**Titefred**: Merci :D

**aelita48**: Merci :D

**BellaandEdwardamour**: Et non ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Reste à voir les conséquence de son mensonge. Et Edward risque de ramer avec Bella.

**ZaZa**: Merci :D/

**Sylviouche**: Moi aussi j'adore ce mélange. J'avais trouvé peut de fiction qu'il l'avait fait. En tout cas j'espere que sa plait ;) Et merci.

**Modigou29**: Merci ;)

**Lea1985**: Merci :D.

**Cricrou86**: Dean est collant et il est là pour attiser de la jalousie chez Edward. Es ce que sa va marcher?

**PetitLutin29**: MERCI :D En adorant ma Bella tu me flattes un peu je dois dire. Je l'ai fais à mon image, en ajoutant les pouvoirs bien sur. Mais au niveau de l'état d'esprit et du caractère c'est tout moi. Caractère de merde tu me diras. Mais sa change non?

**Fifer**: Merci Et oui Bella est très énervé par ça et sa risque d'augmenter de jour en jour ;).

**LFM'Ines: Merci :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

- Bella! Bella!

Je me retournais et vis une masse flamboyante avancer, ou plutôt courir vers moi.

Elle releva la tête, quelques mèches rousses sur son visage maintenant rouge. Ses pupilles d'habitude noisette était noir de colère. Son corps étaient secouait par des tremblements, non de peu mais de rage. Déduisis-je en voyant la lueur presque animal qui habitait ses yeux.

- Ron que se passe-t-il?

- Je...je ..l'ai.., bégaya-t-il de colère ou peut être à cause du fait qu'il était essoufflé par sa course.

- JE LES AI VUS BELLA! Hurla-t-il.

Je devinais immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

- Ron calme toi! Lui ordonnais-je.

D'un regard noir, je chassais les élèves qui s'attardaient pour nous observer.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle!

- Si je le sais très bien, du moins je crois le savoir! Allons en discuter ailleurs.

Je partis en direction du cinquième étages, le moins fréquenté.

- Tu parle de Hermione et...

- CE CONNARD DE MALEFOY!

- Crier ne changera rien, n'y l'insulter.

- Mais sa ne t'énerve pas toi?

- Je suis énervé qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé! Mais Hermione a le droit de choisir qui elle veut.

- Il l'insulte et la rabaisse pendant cinq ans! Et elle tombe dans ses bras!

- Ce sont ses choix!

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi le colérique et impulsive de service de service, sa ne te fait rien?

- Je suis déjà énervé de ma journée! Alors si en plus u viens me hurler dessus parce que en six ans tu n'as pas réussis à sortir elle! Alors oui la colérique et impulsive tu vas la voir!

- Tu crois que sa date depuis quand?

- Les vacances surement.

- Et elle ne nous a rien dit!

- Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux.

- Lui amoureux ce ***** (censuré sous la violence des propos :D)! Jamais il ne le seras! J'AI ENVIE DE LES REDUIRE EN MIETTE AUTANT ELLE QUE LUI! Comment a t-elle put tomber aussi bas!

- Ils t'ont vus?

- Non, je la chercher à la bibliothèque et je les ai vus s'embrasser au fond de celle ci! Et toi?

- Je l'ai ai vu s'embrasser hier dans le parc. J'ai mis Rose au courant mais elle est bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier, lâchais-je amer.

- Ron comment sa a partir et se dirigea droit vers les escalier.

- Ron où vas-tu?

- LES VOIR!

- Ils sont surement dans la Grande-Salle! Tu ne vas pas faire de scandale devant les professeurs.

- Depuis quand t'en soucis-tu?

Je ne répondais rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Je mettais toujours fichus du règlement et si la situation avait était inversé, j'aurais agis pareil.

Je sortis ma baguette par précaution et suivis Ron, qui courait presque tant il était énervé. Il était secoué par la rage, il avait été trahis et son cœur venait de se briser.

Il ouvrit les portes de la Grande-Salle dans un grand fracas, elle était encore pleine les élèves étant seulement au dessert.

Tous se figèrent et tout les bruits cessèrent.

- TOI! Hurla Ron.

Il se rua sur la table des Serpentard et empoigna un Malefoy abasourdis. Il ne répliqua même pas tant il était choqué. Je me mis derrière Ron tentant de le calmer.

- Ron arrête, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

J'entendis un petit bruit, un claquement de talon.

Ron, qui empoignait encore Malefoy, lui assena son point dans la mâchoire. Il s'effondra sous le coup.

- Ron arrête! Implora Hermione qui venait de surgir devant moi.

De nouveaux bruits de firent entendre.

- Toi ne m'adresse plus la parole! Alors sa fait quoi de mentir à ses amis? Ou de fricoter avec quelqu'un qui se fout de toi! Sale gourgandine!

Malefoy tenta de se relever mais Ron le frappa dans le ventre, il retomba aussitôt sur le sol de pierre, un filet de sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres.

Ron sortit à grand pas alors que les professeurs arrivaient sur Malefoy. Hermione me lança un regard implorant.

Je rejoignis Ron qui tapait dans le mur du Hall.

- Arrête tu vas te casser quelque chose.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dis?

Je me retournais et fis face à une Rosalie assez énervé, elle était enouré par mon frer le sien et les Cullen ainsi que Ginny.

- Je n'ai rien dis!

- Il a deviné tout seul peut-être! On c'était mis d'accord! Personne ne devait le savoir, jusqu'à ce que Hermione nous l'apprenne elle même.

Je te dis que je n'ai rien dis! Mais à ce que je vois tu as l'air d'avoir confiance en moi !

Je ne sus déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais alors qu'elle allait m'envoyer une réplique, surement acide au visage, une vois la coupa.

- Vous le saviez? Demanda la voix fluette de Hermione devant la grande porte.

- Oui! A vrai dire je m'en fichais, tu fais ce que tu veux! Mais que tu ne nous avoue rien! Alors que je t'avais tout confier, même mes plus important secret!

- Tu t'es alors dis pourquoi ne pas prévenir Ron! Avoue au moins! Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la guerre! cria Rosalie.

Elle ne m'avait jamais hurlé dessus, jamais. Et m'avait toujours crue, quoi qu'il ce passe. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je lui affirmais mon innocence elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Je sentis une vague de tristesse m'envahir.

- Ce n'est pas Belle qui me la dit! Je les ai moi aussi surpris! Alors esse de t'en prendre à elle! Tu l'as délaisse, tu l'as mets de coté pour de inconnus et tu dis qu'elle a changé. D'ailleurs Harry et Jasper vous êtes aussi concerné. Rosalie même tu mets la paroles de Bella en doute, alors que tu devrais savoir que sa qualité première est la franchise. Mais tu ne l'as connais pas aussi bien que ça!

- C'est bon Ron, je pense que tout a était dis ce soir.

- Bella..., commença Rosalie.

Je lui lançais un regard foudroyant, je lui répondis le plus sèchement et calmement possible. Je ne voulais pas piquer une de mes colères monumentales dont j'avais le secret.

- C'est bon je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant.

- Mr Weasley, Mesdemoiselles Potter et Granger suivaient moi dans mon bureau je vous pris.

Dumbledore venait d'apparaitre le regard toujours aussi pétillant que d'habitude.

Nous le suivîmes et partîmes dans le bureau que j'avais quittait pas moins d'heure plus tôt. Nous étions silencieux, surtout Hermione, qui à ce que je vis se retenait de pleurer.

Je m'assis entre Hermione et Ron, c'était plus sur.

- Jeunes gens, veuillez m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé?

- Rien qui ne vous regarde, grogna le rouquin.

- Mr Malefoy a quand même la mâchoire cassée et une coté fêlée.

- Tant mieux!

- Mlle Potter expliquez moi je vous pris.

- Ron n'a pas supporter que Hermione sorte avec Malefoy. Il a fait comprendre la situation à sa manière.

- Il n'était dont pas au courant.

- Non, Hermione n'en avait parlé à personne. Je les ai surpris hier et Ron ce soir.

- Mlle Granger depuis quand côtoyez-vous Mr Malefoy?

- 1 moi et demis, souffla-t-elle.

J'étais estomaqués, 1 mois et demis qu'elle nous cachait ça.

- Je pense que ce sont des affaires d'ordre privé, conclut Dumbledore. Mr Weasley vous serez collé deux semaines. Sortez tous sauf vous Miss Potter.

Ils sortirent et j'attendais ce qu'allait me dire le directeur.

- Comme vous le savez je dois dois choisir parmi les préfets je dois choisir deux préfets en chef cette semaine.

J'hochais la tête, mais ou voulait-il en venir?

- Mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit changement cette année. Je ne choisirait non pas parmi les préfets mais parmi les élèves. Et je vous ai choisis.

- Moi?

- Oui, vous avez la force de caractère parfaite pour ce poste.

- Et mon homologue?

- Mr Zabini, il a d'ailleurs déjà pris place dans vos appartements.

- Nos appartements.

- Les préfets en chef ont droit à des appartements privés. Le votre se situes au cinquième étage, l'entrée est le tableau du phénix et le mot de passe « pardonner ».

- Pourquoi moi?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis Miss Potter, pour votre force de caractère. Vous acceptez?

- Oui.

Après tout sa avez l'air d'une bonne offre. Je repartis et trouvais Ron adoosé au mur de pierres, le regard vide.

- Que te voulait-il?

Je lui expliquais en quelque mots la situation.

- Sa ne dérange pas que j'y dorme avec toi cette nuit? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Merci. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les croiser.

- Moi non plus.

- Allez viens on va chercher nos affaires.

Nous partîmes vers la tour Gryffondor, j'étais très étonné par ce changement de règle de Dumbledore. Ça cachais quelque chose, me mettre avec Zabini en plus. Le meilleur ami de Malefoy et l'un de mes meilleurs ennemis.

- Veritaserum! Fis-je au portrait de la grosse dame.

Il s'ouvrit alors que j'entrais dans la salle commune, beaucoup se turent à notre passage. Je remarquais les Cullen, Jasper, Harry et Ginny au fond. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et avançais vers le dortoir des filles suivit par Ron.

- Va prendre tes affaires, je vais chercher les miennes, lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et partit. Je montais chercher mes affaires et une fois dans mon dortoir...

* * *

><p>La suite tout de suite :)<p> 


	6. Piano

**Chapitre 6 **

Il hocha la tête et partit. Je montais chercher mes affaires et une fois dans mon dortoir, je vis Rosalie. Elle était assise sur mon lit m'attendant surement.

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vus et lançais un sort pour faire venir ma malle. J'y rangeais le peu d'affaires que j'avais sortis durant ces derniers jours et la fermais.

- Bella que fais-tu?

- Rien qu'y te concerne! Dis-je sèchement.

- Écoutes Bella, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis...

- Si tu ne le pensais pas tu ne l'aurais pas dit! Wingardium Leviosa!

Des que j'eus prononcé le sort ma malle se mit à léviter. Je sortis sans me retourner, malgré les appels de Rosalie.

Ron m'attendait en bas de l'escalier, à la main quelque affaires pour passer la nuit et ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain.

- Tu as vus Hermione?

- Non, elle soit surement avec son blondinet, dit-il d'une voix dur.

- Allons-y.

- Où se trouve tes appartements?

-Bella!

Harry se tenait devant moi, un air suppliant sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

- Où allez vous?

- Nul part retourne voir Ginny ses amygdales ne sont pas assez propre!

- Écoute Bella je sais que...

- Que quoi? Que tu n'es jamais présent! J'ai besoin de toi, mais tu semble avoir d'autres préoccupations.

Je filais vers la porte à vitesse grand V. Je marchais à grand pas vers le cinquième étage, je m'arrêtais seulement quand j'eus repéré le tableau représentant le phénix. Il se tenait, fier, devant moi. Avec ses longues ailes, garnies de plumes dorées et rouges. Ses yeux bronze et noir nous fixaient intensément.

- Mandragore, lui dis-je.

Le tableau s'ouvrit nous laissant découvrir une spacieuse salle commune.

Elle était décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je vis deux silhouette assise sur le canapé, elles se tournèrent quand elle nous entendirent.

Je reconnus mon homologue Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinsson.

Potter un plaisir comme toujours! Fit-il sarcastiquement. La belette t'accompagne?

Zabini ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver si tu tiens à ta peau! Le sort de Malefoy te paraitra bien doux, à coté de ce je compte te faire si ne la ferme pas! Criais-je.

- A bout Potter? Tu voudrais que je te fasse un massage pour te détendre? Il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements bien évidemment.

Le pervers il ferait bien de se la ferme!

Il me regarda étrangement mais n'ajouta rien ,sale Serpentard!

- Ou est ma chambre?

- C'est la porte ou il est écrit Isabella je suppose.

Je courus pratiquement vers elle. Elle décoré au couleur de Gryffondor, il y avait un grand lit en chêne, une commode et un dressing. Un bureau, une able de chevet. Elle était belle mais manquait de personnalité, j'allais me faire un plaisir de la décorer à mon image.

Ron se vautra dans le lit, alors que j'observais toujours la chambre.

- Les appartements contiennent un chambre chacun, une salle de bains et une salle commune.

Je sursautais en découvrant Zabini dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Zabini tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis!

- Du calme tigresse, je voulais simplement te donner ça. Dumbledore m'a ordonné de te le donner. J'aurais bien demander quelque chose en échange du genre...

- Donne moi ça.

Il continua de jouer avec la feuille, si bien que je du l'arracher de ces mains. Ce n'était qu'un planning pour les rondes de préfet.

- La belette dort ici cette nuit. Et moi qui croyait qu'il en pinçait pour Miss je sais tout. Quoi que après ce qu'il c'est passé au diner c'est surement le cas...

Je lui lançais un sort et il fut expulsé de la chambre. Je refermais et verrouillais ma porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et je pus enfin avoir la paix.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, dis-je à l'intention de Ron.

Il grogna, je pris sa pour un oui.

La salle de bain était immense, et la baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose. L'eau chaude et les différent bains moussant me détendirent. J'enfilais un short et un débardeur de pyjama et rejoignis ma chambre. Ron dormais déjà, affalé dans mon lit, je m'allongeais à coté de lui et partis dans un sommeil, qui je le savais déjà serait régis par mes rêves et pas toujours les plus heureux.

Pour répondre à votre questions oui, je dors dans le même lit que Ron. Mais ce n'est que purement amical. Rien que de m'imaginais sortir avec lui me rendait malade. Non, il n'était pas repoussant au point de donner l'envie de rendre son déjeune r. Il était même plutôt beau. Mais les roux ce n'est pas mon truc.

**[- Pourtant tu le trouve drôlement sexy Cullen et sa tignasse bronze, siffla ma conscience. **

**- La ferme Cullen n'a rien de sexy à mes yeux. **

**- Mais bien sur! Ce n'est qu'un dieux vivant.**

**- La ferme j'ai dis!** ]

Et oui ma conscience me parle, mais je ne suis absolument pas folle.

Revenons à Ron, je le voyais que comme un frère et imaginer une quel qu'on que relation intime avec lui relevait de l'inceste.

_Le lendemain matin _

Je m'étirais tel un chat veillant bien à donner un bon coup dans mon réveil.

Je grognais et m'enfonçais dans mes cousins.

Ron me secoua quelque peu et j'émergeais lentement.

- Je veux pas y aller! Aujourd'hui je sèche.

- Une préfète en chef qui sèche on aura tout vu!

- J'ai jamais voulus l'être !

- -Alors pourquoi tu as accepté?

Je baragouinais une réponse.

- Au faite tu sais ce que j'ai vus en allant prendre ma douche?

- Non.

- Dans ta salle commune il y a un piano.

Je me relevais immédiatement. Je devais avoir la tête d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

- Un piano, tu veux dire l'instrument de musique.

- Tu voix autre chose.

J'avais toujours eu un rapport proche avec la musique. Mon frère disait que j'avais u don, Hermione elle pensais que j'avais l'oreille absolue. En tout cas il ne m'avait fallut à peine deux mois pour apprendre le piano et moins d'un pour la guitare. J'avais appris le piano alors que je vivais avec ma tante et mon oncle. Bien sr en cachette. Ils avaient un piano à queue dans leur salon, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne savait en jouer.

J'avais emprunter les livres de solfège de Pétunia, qu'elle avait acheté pour ne jamais les ouvrir et de là j'avais appris.

- On a quoi aujourd'hui?

- Journée classique pratiquement identique à hier, divination, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques botanique et ce soir Astronomie.

- Pfft, je vais me préparer.

J'attrapais mon uniforme et filais vers la salle de bains. Je me changeais en vitesse, mis ma jupe plissais ma chemise et ma cravate. Je la laissais lâche autour de mon cou.

Quelque minutes plus tard j'étais enfin prête, je rejoignis Ron qui m'attendait dans la salle commune. Nous partîmes déjeuner.

- Eh Weasley!

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Malefoy, seul.

Il fondit sur Ron et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez.

- Non mais sa va pas! hurlais-je.

- Je lui rend la politesse d'hier.

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard!

- Tu n'es pas préfète Potter.

- Détrompe toi! Moi et ton crétin d'ami Zabini avons étaient nommés préfet en chef.

Ron se leva et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui. Je les immobilisais d'un sort.

- Maintenant ou arrêtez ou je vous colle.

J'enlevais le sort et tirais Ron vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu aurais du me laisser lui redorer la façade.

- Ron arrête, n'oublie pas que les sélections de Quidditch sont samedi. Et que mes joueurs devront s'accommoder des Serpentard un certains temps.

- Je ne me présenterais pas cette année.

- Quoi! J'ai besoin de toi tu es un excellent gardien. En plus pas venir le rendrait trop content.

- Tu as surement raison.

- Je le sais.

Nous entrâmes et je me diriger immédiatement vers Dean et Seamus., ignorant le regard pesant de mes _amis. _

- Alors comme ça tu as était nommé préfète en chef!

- Oui. Une nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore.

- Qui est ton homologue?

- Zabini.

- Il n'as pas était trop crétin?

- Un peu, mais tu me connais un sort et on n'en parle plus.

- Tu sais je me disais que..

Il allait me dire quelque chose mais...

* * *

><p>Et voilà :D Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Plus j'aurais de reviews plus vite vous aurez la suite :)<p>

Je voudrais savoir qu'elle personnaga parmis ceux que je vais mettre que vous aimez le moins: Alice, Jasper, Ginny, Rosalie, Emmett, Ron.

Et je voulais savoir es ce que sa vous plairais que fasse une Fanfiction ou je posterais un chapitre par jour. Les chapitre seront donc très court. Si oui dites moi quelque vous aimeriez y voir et si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous aimeriez y retrouver.

* * *

><p>Je laisse quelque lien de Fanfictions.<p>

D'abord il y a Thalia qui est de moi ;) C'est aussi une Edella

**.net/s/7445941/1/Thalia** J'aimerais avoir votre avis, pour savoir si je la continue ou pas.

Ensuite Nouveaux pays pour une nouvelle vie, un All Humain cette fois qui est aussi de moi mais je l'écris avec une amie.

**.net/s/7636053/1/Un_nouveau_pays_pour_un_nouveau_depart**

Puis Comment moi je suis devenue son enfer. Qui n'est pas de moi. Une Drago Hermione que j'aime beaucoup. L'auteur n'a pas beaucoup De review pourtant l'histoire est génial.

**.net/s/7619724/9/Comment_moi_je_suis_devenue_son_enfer**

Et enfin Un secret, des mensonges une Edella, pour le moins super! Elle est complète mais il y a une suite en cour. Je précise qu'elle n'est pas de moi.

**.net/s/6196871/1/Un_secret_des_mensonges**


	7. Le Cerf, la Panthère et la Jaguar

**Au chapitre précédent je vous avez posé une question et je n'ai recu qu'une réponses. Je vous le redemandes une dernière fois. Si je n'ai pas de réponses j'abandonnerais le projet. Es-ce qu'une fiction dont il y aurait un chapitre par jour vous plairez? Qu'elle personnage voudriez vous y voir? Harry Potter? Twilight? Les deux? Sur qu'elle coupole sa serait centré? All Human ou non? **

**J'attend vos réponses avec impatiente! Melle Mau' :D**

**mimmicam**: Merci :D Moi ausi je préfère Bella avec un fort caractère.

**Lea1985**: Merci ;)

**Bellaandedwardamour**: Merci et oui pauvre Ron. Je trouve bien qu'elle soit préfete. Non?;

**aelita48**: Désolé pour les fautes? J'espère que Thalia te plaira et Merci :D

**Lyllou42**: Donc Ginny trés bien c'est noté. J'en ai besoins pour la suite. Suspens... et Merci :D.

**Sabrinabella**: Merci :D

**Petitlutin29**: Ravi que ma fiction te plaise et merci pour la review et tes réponses.

**Ilonka**: Rose donc, Merci ;). Et oui je vous gates :D.

**ZaZa: **Merci ;)

**Vampire-marie**: Encore Merci :D

**Emilie59100**: Merci :)

**missmeriem26**: Merci Beaucoup :D Pour Thalia je pensais que sa ne plaisait pas :/

**Angelsonrisa**: Merci :D;

**Helimoen**: Merci pour ta review ;) J'espère que tu as réussis tes examens :)

**vampire-loup-garou-love**: Merci ;)

**LFM'Ines**: Ron c'est noté! Le dispute est bete mais bon.. Et merci ;)

**BON CHAPITRE **

**MelleMau'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

- Tu sais je me disais que..

Il allait me dire quelque chose mais, il se tut quand une mains se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis Harry. Là je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je fis donc volte face, plongeant mon regard glacial dans le sien.

- Oui? Dis-je froidement.

- Écoutes Bella il faut arranger la situation.

- Des paroles, toujours des paroles mais personne pour les appliquer.

- Justement on se disait que l'on devrait se parler.

- Très bien parlons!

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi? !

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres, toujours assis par groupe: Lavande- Edward (**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa me file la nausée!**), Rosalie-Emmett, Alice-Jasper et Ginny qui attendait apparemment mon frère. Mais pas de Hermione, je sondais la Grande-Salle du regard et vis Hermione attablé à la table des Serpentard avec son blondinet.

- Ah oui c'est vrai vous avez votre petite réunion, je ne voulais pas vous déranger!

- Bella! Fit-il exaspéré.

- On discutera dans six ou sept mois après le mariage!

- Et si on se parlaient après les cours!

- Qu'es ce qui te dit j'ai envie de vous parler?

- Tu ne veux pas arranger la situation?

- Bien sur que si mais pour l'instant vous m'avez fait beaucoup trop de mal pour que je vous pardonne instantanément.

- On le sait bien ma Bell's.

- Très bien après les cours dans mes appartements! Le mot de passe est Mandragore! Tu préviens Rosalie, Hermione et Jasper.

- Mais...

- Non, les Cullen ne sont pas invité car ce que sa ne les concerne pas.

- Bien à ce soir!

- Je vais en cours tout de suite, car même tout l'encens de Trelawey ne me donnera pas autant la nausée que certains couples!

- OK et Ron devra aussi venir.

Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas? Ron était juste à coté de moi. Imbécile! Je partis en tirant Ron par la manche.

- Ron n'avait rien entendus de la conversation, trop occupé par son porridge.

- De quoi il t'a parlé? Ils veulent que l'on s'explique?

- Oui.

- Je suis compris dedans?

- Oui.

- Quand?

- Après les cours à mes appartements.

- Hermione sera là?

- Oui.

Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer et ses poings se tendre.

- Et le décoloré?

- Non. J'ai spécifié que seul lui, Rose, Jasper et Hermione devait venir.

- Bien.

- Tu seras là dis?

Je lui fis mes yeux de cocker.

- Bien sur. De toute manière la confrontation aura bien lieu un jour.

Je lui sautais dans les bras, fortement soulagé.

- Aurais-tu peur?

Je me détachais de lui aussi rapidement que quand je lui avais sauté dessus.

- Moi jamais! Affirmais-je.

C'était vrai, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un, au cas ou sa déraperait et que mon impulsivité l'emporte. Je ne voulais blesser personne.

- Isabella.

Je me retournais pour tuer du regard celui qui m'avait appelé par mon prénom complet, et je découvris Edward. Étrange son pot de colle blond manquait à l'appel.

- Tu veux quoi Cullen?

- A toute Bell's, me dit Ron en partant en divination.

- Sa te tuerais de m'appeler Edward?

- Et toi sa te tuerais de m'appeler Bella.

- Bella, je voulais te parler.

- Ah bon? Dis-je faussement étonné. Tu ne voulais pas que l'on aille à la chasse aux dragons à deux?

- Très drôle!

- Alors tu veux me parler de quoi?

- Je voudrais te demander pourquoi es-tu si égoïste?

- Moi égoïste! Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers.

J'allais défigurer sa belle gueule (**Alors comme sa tu le trouve beau..**). Je soufflais un bon coup tentant d'être la plus calme possible.

- Et qu'es ce qui te fait dire ça?

- En fait ce n'est pas tant l'égoïsme qui me dérange dans cette situation c'est plutôt, le manque de maturité.

- MOI UN MANQUE DEMATURITE! SAIS-TU CE QUE JE FAISAIS ALORS QUE TOI TU ETAIS TRANQUILLE AUX ETATS-UNIS! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME JUGER TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI!

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'étonnement. Il ne me croyait surement pas capable de m'emporter si rapidement.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour me calmer.

- Je me suis mal exprimé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- C'était clair pourtant.

- Écoutes je voudrais bien te ré-expliquer mais divination ne va pas tarder à recommencer alors voilà ce que je te propose. Viens t'asseoir avec moi, à la table je veux dire.

- Je suis déjà à coté de Dean.

- Thomas ne va pas mourir si tu n'es pas à coté de lui à un cours!

Il avait désormais les sourcils fronçaient.

- Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi et t'expliquerais tout. Ne viens pas et tu n'auras pas d'explication.

Il partit me laissant seul dans le couloir. Je mis quelques minutes, avant de redescendre sur terre. Quand il avait posé ses mains sur moi j'avais ressentis une sorte de coup de jus, et ses iris émeraude...Non mais quel imbécile! Me faire du chantage, il va voir si je vais me mettre à coter de lui.

J'étais désormais en retard, je montais rapidement pour rejoindre la salle de divination. Quand j'entrais les élevés venaient de prendre place et Trelawney regardait un boule de cristal à travers ses loupes.

Je vis Dean me faire un signe et Edward m'observait avec un sourire en coin. Je m'avançais, passais devant Dean et m'assit avec la grâce légendaire de hippogriffe devant lui.

- Arrête de sourire!

Son sourire s'élargit se qui m'énervais encore plus.

Parvati et la prof distribuaient les boules de cristal au élèves, alors que moi et Edward nous affrontions du regard. Lui apparemment amusé par la situation et moi passablement irrité (**Pour changer ^^**).

- Explications! Ordonnais-je.

- Ce que je cherchais à dire tout à l'heure, ou plutôt à te demander c'est pourquoi tu ne nous aimes pas?

- Alors toi pour me demander ça, tu me dis que je suis égoïste et immature? Et il faudrait que je comprenne.

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Je vous apprécie.

Il haussa les sourcils hésitant.

- C'est vrai je trouve Alice spontanée et amusante, un peu trop des fois et Emmett et drôle.

- Et moi?

- Je ne sais pas.

Son sourire retomba net et je ne sais pas pourquoi je cherchais à me justifier. (**Tu es sur?**)

- En fait je n'arrive pas à porter de jugement précis sur toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es trop lunatique.

- Moi lunatique!

- Bien sur, ton humeur change toutes les heures, c'est frustrant.

- Et en ce moment qu'es ce que tu pense de moi.

Nos visages c'était tout deux rapprochés de la boule, nous étions les yeux dans les yeux. Totalement déconnecté.

- Mlle Potter.

Je sursautais et vis la vielle folle de Trelawney, la tête penchée vers nous.

- Que voyez-vous dans la boule?

Je soufflais, je n'avais jamais apprécié cette matière, je la trouvais inutile et futile.

Je me mis à observer la boule, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal d'un cristal transparent l'intérieur remplis d'un gaz blanc. Je me mis donc à inventer un événement prochains qui aller m'arriver.

- Je vais me faire attaquer par un hippogriffe enragé et je mettrais des jours à me remettre de mes terribles blessures, dis-je d'un ton dramatique.

Mes camarades éclatèrent de rire, sauf Edward qui me regardait étrangement. Trelawney elle était très sérieuse, elle remonta un peu la monture de ses énormes lunettes et rapprocha son visage de tortue du mien. C'était beaucoup plaisant qu'avec Edward. (Non tu crois?) Elle attrapa ma boule et l'examina attentivement.

- Très belle analyse Mlle Potter, je vois exactement la même chose. Ce la mérite un O (optimal). Je sens que votre troisième œil se développe de plus en plus.

Je pouffais silencieusement et elle finit par partir.

- Elle ta mis un O parce que tu t'es prédis d'atroce souffrance? Demanda-t-il ahuri.

- Oui, avec elle je devrais être morte une cinquantaine de fois depuis le temps qu'elle prédit ma fin.

- Alors il suffit de ce prédire un avenir funeste et elle est contente?

- Exactement.

- Qu'allais-tu me dire avant qu'elle nous coupe.

- J'allais te dire, que j'apprécie quand tu évites d'être désagréable. Mais quand même temps je connais d'autres facette peu reluisante de ta personne.

- Qui sont?

- Tu peu être d'une humeur massacrante fusillant tout le monde sur ton passage ou alors le Don Juan des bacs à sables.

- Don Juan des bacs à sables?

- Brown.

- Mais puisse que je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Lavande.

- Alors pourquoi reste tu si souvent avec elle?

- A vrai dire elle me colle.

- Et bien fait lui comprendre une bonne fois pour toute!

- Avec autant de délicatesse que toi?

- Exactement.

- Je crois que ton petit ami à très envie de me jeter un Avada Kedavra.

- Qui ça?

- Dean.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit amis.

- Sa c'est ce que tu dis, mais pourquoi reste-tu si souvent avec ces derniers temps?

- Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant mais c'est l'une des seuls personne qui a encore du temps pour moi.

- Tu sais ils t'adorent.

- Drôle de façon de le montrer. On verra bien ce soir.

- J'espère que sa s'arrangera.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il était sincère.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Le cours se termina, et là j'étais encore plus paumé sur Edward.

Je partis en métamorphose l'esprit ailleurs. Je m'assis à coté de Ron, pensant encore à sa chevelure cuivré, quand il entra dans la salle. Automatiquement nos yeux se croisèrent.

- Bella sa va? Demanda Ron.

- Oui très bien.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudié une branche de la métamorphose connus mais surement l'une des plus compliqué. Les animagus.

Mon intérêt fut tout de suite captivé.

- Qui dans cette salle est un animagus déclaré?

Mon frère, moi et Edward levâmes la main. Alors comme sa il était un animagus, je me demandais bien en quoi il pouvait ce transformer.

- Venez jeunes gens faire une petite démonstration.

Mon frère se transforma en premier dévoilant un majestueux cerf, je me mis debout sur ma table me transformant en même temps que je sautais. Pour atterrir sur les pattes de mon jaguar, grognant de fierté ce qui frémirent quelques élèves.

Edward s'approcha de nous et se transforma en une panthère, son animal était grand et avait une fourrure noir luisante, avec quelques reflets bronze à certains endroit.

Nos deux animaux se toisèrent, je ne voyait aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux.

Je le dépassais et marchais d'un pas de conquérante vers Ron, je grondais de mécontentement. Ses yeux se firent gros comme des soucoupes et je me jetais dessus pour lui lécher le visage. Je repris ma forme humaine pour exploser de rire.

- Bell's c'est écœurant!

Je repris place à ses coté toujours secoué par mon rire. Les autres reprirent aussi leur apparence humaine et partirent à leur place.

- Tu verra quand j'aurais mon animagus.

- C'est vrai qu'un Jack Russell Terrier risque de faire peur à mon jaguar.

- Si sa se trouve mon animagus diffèrera de mon patronus, comme toi.

- Ou pas.

La journée se passa rapidement, je suivis mes cours entouré de Ron, Dean et Seamus.

Après mon dernière heure de cours Ron et moi partîmes dans mes appartements. C'était maintenant l'heure de la confrontation.

Je vis Zabini encore allongé dans le canapé.

- Zabini tu ne peux pas aller infecter une autre pièce.

- Et pourquoi cela beauté?

- Une bande de Gryffondor ne va pas tarder à arriver, je doute que tu apprécies leur compagnie.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

- Sort!

Il me fit un sourie de psychopathe avant de partir dans sa chambre.

- Ils viennent quand?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous entendîmes un toquement timide sur le tableaux. Je partis ouvrir et découvris Hermione, seule.

- Entre, lui dis-je.

Elle opina et partis rejoindre Ron qui lui tournais le dos.

- Ou sont les autres?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais Bell's je ne voulais pas te blesser en te cachant que je sortais avec Drago.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis.

- J'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi?

- Peur de votre réaction, peur de mes sentiments. Car d'une certaine manière, notre relation restant secrète tout restait encore abstrait dans mon esprit. J'avais peur de votre réaction, comment vous avouez que j'aimais quelqu'un que vous détestez.

- On aurait comprit, moi en tout cas.

- Tu sais Drago est quelqu'un de bien, il a changé. Quand il nous insultait c'était à cause du bourrage de crane que son père lui faisait.

- Et comment êtes vous sortis ensemble?

- Cette été, j'ai passé mes vacances en France dans ma maison de vacances et il y était aussi.

- Lui dans le monde moldus!

- Oui, sa mère vit désormais à Narbonne dans une villa. Je le voyais tout les jours, nous avons commencé à discuter à mieux nous connaitre.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Ron.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifièrent mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Et tu en es tombé amoureuse.

- Oui.

- Tu sais quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser. Le fait que tu sois avec se décoloré ne m'a pas dérangé. Ce qui ma le plus froissé c'est la manque de confiance.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella.

- Ces larmes s'échappèrent et se déversèrent en flot. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se calma peu à peu.

- Tu me pardonne?

- Bien sur!

Elle me sourit et nous passâmes plus d'une heure à discuter.

- Les autres ne viendront pas, fis-je.

- Mais si ils sont surement en retard.

- Une heure de retard, nous habitons se même château.

Je m'approchais de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Et je les vis avec les Cullen allongés dans l'herbe entrain de rire.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser, ils n'en avaient rien à faire de moi. Hermione les vit aussi et l'étonnement se peint sur son visage;

- Trop occupé à s'amuser!

- Bella.

- Non c'est bon Hermione j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je vis son air alarmé.

- Ils ont fait leur choix!

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux plus!

J'étais terriblement blessé.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Essaye toujours.

- Laisse une chance à Drago. Je veux dire essaye de le connaître.

- Je verrais.

Elle me fit un mince sourire et sortit. Une fois qu'elle fut partit je cassais plusieurs objets de la pièce, que je lançais avec force dans le mur. Je les réparais à coup de reparo pour les détruire aussitôt.

Je sentis...

* * *

><p>Pauvre Bella :D<p>

N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai mis au début du chapitre ;)

Je serais peut-être un peu longue pour le prochain chapitre mais j'ai mon brevet blanc d'histoire-géo à réviser.

Prochain chapitre après 25 reviews :D

MelleMau'


	8. Thalia

LMF'Ines: Ok c'est noté ;)

ANONYMOUS: Et oui Bella capitaine et attrapeuse au Quidditch et Merci :)

ZaZa: Merci Voilà la suite :D

Rosabella01: Je sais mais j'ai envie de tenter. On verra bien, mais je devrais réussir à gérer. Merci pour ta reviews :p

Twilightdisparition27:Ton esprit n'est pas aussi tordu que le mien. J'espère que ça te rassures. Oui je sais mes chapitres sont courts mais je fais ce que je peux. Merci pour ta reviews et pour mon brevet ;)

Laeticia071: Merci beaucoup :)

Julia: Merci :)

: Merci et tes préférence sont prises en compte :D

lili-rose-du-93toi tu voudrais des Cullen humain c'est noté :P Merci pour la review.

Sabrina-XoX: Déjà Merci d'avoir fait connaître ma fiction à lili-rose-du-93 et Merci pour ta reviews :D

Caroline: Je verrais en fonction de ceux qui a été le plus demandé en tout cas Merci.

Oliveronica cullen massen: Merci ;) Réponses peut-être dans le chapitre!

Julie: Toutes les réponses dans la suite de l'histoire et Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

Helimoen: Ton langage est pardonné :) et Merci!

Vampiremarie:Ravi de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur. Ta lecture m'a fait plaisir sa m change de Hitler, Pétain et compagnie :D Et tes préférences sont notés. En tout cas Merci.

Lyllou42: Oui, j'ai deux brevets blancs d'histoire-géo c'est pour ça ;) Merci!

PetitLutin29: Merci :D

Cloums:Merci ;)!

mimicam: Et oui j'aime le suspense. Mon coté sadique je pense :p Merci et oui sa répond à me question.

Imperatricelo: D'accord et Merci :)

H223: Merci :D C'est vrai que Bella paraît égoïste mais c'est sa fierté qui l'a mène à faire ça ;)

aelita48: Merci :) Bella est très blessé il faut la comprendre. Qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place?

Lea1985:: Réponse dans ce chapitre...ou pas! Merci ;)

titefred: Merci! :) Je prend tes préférences en compte.

Satsuna lullaby's ange: D'accord et Merci ;)

Ilonka: Je leur envoie un Larousse t'inquiète pas :p! Merci ;)

modigou29: Merci :D

BellaandEdwardamour: Merci pour le brevet et la review. C'est un plaisir ne t'inquiète pas. J'adore écrire, j'espère que sa plait :D;

Fifer Merci Beaucoup :)

memette: Merci ;)

Emilie59110: Désolé pour la taille je fais ce que je peux avec mes révisions... Merci :D

Dreams-Twilight: Merci ;)!

Merci pour vos reviews! On a dépassé les 100! J'étais vraiment très contente! J'ai lâché La première Guerre mondiale, la seconde, Hitler etc..Pour vos écrie la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Pour la fiction ou je posterais un chapitre par jour, une forte tendance c'est fait sentir ;) Je passe le brevet blanc et je mets sa en route :)

Et avant que j'oublie j'aurais besoin d'un correcteur alors si jamais il y a un volontaire. J'en ai un pour Thalia mais je ne voudrais pas la dérangeais.

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Elle me fit un mince sourire et sortit. Une fois qu'elle fut partit je cassais plusieurs objets de la pièce, que je lançais avec force dans le mur. Je les réparais à coup de reparo pour les détruire aussitôt.

J'entendis (petite modification :P) un rire derrière moi et je me retournais immédiatement. Zabini était appuyé conte le mur me regardant sérieusement.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux Zabini? Tu te délectes du spectacle?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Alors que fais-tu là?

- J'ai entendus ta conversation avec Hermione.

- Hermione?

- Oui, je ne l'appelle pas Granger. Elle sort avec mon meilleur ami.

- Et tu t'en fiche? Je veux dire il n'y a pas un an tu l'insultais de Sang de Bourbe.

- Les temps ont changé de toute manière je n'y ai jamais cru.

Zabini avait l'air sincère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le croyais.

- Malefoy est sincère avec elle?

- Oui, il l'aime vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas encore un de ces plans tordus?

- Non.

- Merci.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

- D'avoir répondu à mes questions.

- Mais de rien ma belle, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi.

Son coté crétin remontait d'un coup à la surface. Je lui lançais un coussin en pleine figure.

- Et qu'es ce que tu vas faire. Je veux dire pour tes imbéciles d'amis.

- Leur rafraichir les idées, dis-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je partis dans ma chambre et pris mon balai, je retournais dans le salon où était encore Zabini.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, et me mit debout sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Je m'accroupis sur mon balai prête à me jeter dans le vide.

- Tu vas leur rendre visite?

- Oui.

Il rit alors que je tapais sur l'appui de fenêtre et me lançais à une vitesse folle vers mes « amis ».

Alice tourna sa tête comme si elle s'attendait à me voir, je vis ces lèvres bouger et tous tournèrent la tête vers moi. J'atterris en piquet et ma plantais devant eux. Je vis que Harry n'était pas là, ni Ginny d'ailleurs.

- Salut Bella, me salua Alice.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de regarder Rosalie et Jasper durement.

- Sa vous amuse! Criais-je.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu? Demanda Jasper.

- Vous faites les innocent en plus! Non mais ça c'est la meilleur!

- Mais Bella...

- Vous voulez vous expliqué, je vous attendus plus d'une heure avec Hermione! Seulement elle est venue! Si vous croyez que vous pouvez vous moquer de moi comme ça!

- De quelles explications tu parles?

- Arrêtez! Harry est venu me demander ce matin pour que l'on s'explique! Hermione était au courant donc vous aussi! Et moi qui croyait que vous teniez à moi! En ce moment je me demande même si choisir la prison ne serait pas une bonne idée.

J'avais maintenant les larmes aux yeux et une colère énorme mélangé à de la tristesse irradiait de moi. Rosalie voulut m'approcher de moi mais un halo rouge me protégea et la projeta sur l'arbre. Je tapais mon pied sur le sol et repartis dans les airs.

**POV EDWARD:**

Je vis Rose se faire projeter contre l'arbre. Mais comment étais-ce possible? Bella n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. Un halo rouge l'avait entouré d'un coup est c'était jeter sur Rosalie dés qu'elle avait voulu l'approcher.

-Bella remonta sur son balai et disparu dans le ciel.

Emmett aidait Rose a se relever.

- Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi en colère? Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Elle pleure jamais! Mais que se passe t-il? Fit Rose.

J'entendais bien les accents désespéré à se relever.

- Tu n'as rien Rose? Demanda Jasper.

- Non, juste un peu mal au crane.

- Comment a-t-elle fait sa? Dis-je.

- Bella a de très grands pouvoirs. Il prenne de l'importance selon ces sentiments. Le fait qu'elle soit en colère aurait put faire beaucoup de mal à Rose. Mais là il y avait aussi beaucoup de tristesse. Alors c'est une sorte de bouclier qui est apparu.

- Elle est stupéfiante!

- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, m'assura t-il.

Je me demandais ce qui avait pus la mettre dans un tel état et là je me souvins de ma conversation avec elle ce matin.

- Je sais pourquoi elle était si énervé et triste! Déclarais-je.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers moi.

- Normalement vous auriez dut être avec elle. Ce matin elle m'avait dit que Harry et elle avait parlé de discuter, avec Jasper, lui , Hermione et Rose. Pourquoi n'avait vous pas été?

**POV BELLA:**

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times__  
><em>_I told you everything__  
><em>_You know my feelings__  
><em>_It never crossed my mind__  
><em>_That there would be a time__  
><em>_For us to say goodbye__  
><em>_What a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost__  
><em>_I'm not gone__  
><em>_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more__  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door__  
><em>_I can feel it falling down__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around__  
><em>_These feelings I can't take no more__  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer__  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when._

_I remember when it was together till the end__  
><em>_Now I'm alone again__  
><em>_Where do I begin?__  
><em>_I cried a little bit__  
><em>_You died a little bit__  
><em>_Please say there's no regrets__  
><em>_And say you won't forget__  
><em>_But I'm not lost__  
><em>_I'm not gone__  
><em>_I haven't forgot_  
>(…...)<p>

**Avril Lavigne Renember When **

- Tu chantes très bien!

Je sursautais et me retournais, je vis Pansy Parkinsson. Attendez, Pansy Parkinsson viens de me faire un compliment! Mais où vas le monde!

Je m'apprêtez à répondre mais elle disparut avec Blaise par le tableau.

Je refermais mon piano et jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Elle indiquait pratiquement 20h, je devais aller manger.

Bien que je n'en avais aucune envie, je me levais quand même. Je marchais la tête baissé dans les couloirs, avançant vers la Grande-Salle, comme Marie-Antoinette vers la potence.

- Bella!

Hermione apparut alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer pour diner.

- Mione'.

Elle était évidemment accompagné de Malefoy.

- Tu les as vus.

- Oui.

ET?

- Et je leur ai crié dessus avant de partir.

- Ils ne se sont pas expliqué?

- Je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps, avouais-je.

- Bella.

Je détournais la tête et vis Rosalie, Jasper et Harry vernir vers moi. Je ne voulais pas mais alors surtout pas leur parler. Pas après ce qu'il c 'était passé.

Je cherchais un moyen de fuir et la je sentis une mains attrapé mon poignet et m'entrainer vers la table des Serpentard.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous Malefoy?

- Je t'aide.

- Très drôle! Alors?

- Je t'aide! Répéta-t-il?

Il m'emmena au centre de la table des verts et argents et me fit asseoir.

- Je ne mangerais pas là!

- Comme tu veux, c'était pour que tu évites d'être avec les autres après tu le fais comme tu le sens.

Son regard gris n'exprimait rien, mais il fallait toujours se méfiait avec les Serpentard. Je regardais ensuite Hermione, elle regardait son homme en souriant.

- Tu sais Bell's je pense que c'est une bonne solution. Je veux dire si tu veux manger tranquillement, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Isabella Potter à la table des Serpentard quel surprise! Dit la voix tonitruante de Blaise.

Effectivement sa avait surpris tout le monde. La table des pousoufles me regardait effaré, quant à celle des Gryffondor sa dépassait l'effarement.

Ron me regardait comme blessé, je voulu lui faire un signe d'excuse mais il détourna la tête, un air dur sur le visage.

Je passais le début du repas silencieusement, me contentant d'observer Malefoy et Hermione. Il avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer.

- Tu sais Mione' quand j'ai dis que Ron m'avait part du fait qu'il était pressé de se retrouver marié à toi c'était faux.

Elle me regardais étonné, et son compagnon était effaré.

- Enfin c'est vrai tout le monde le savait, mais il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Ah. Et pour MacLagen?

- C'était faux.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis- ça alors.

- Pour tester Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me tester?

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais un tant soit peu à Mione'.

- Et?

- Tu en avais l'air.

- Tu en pense quoi maintenant.

- Même si sa m'écorche la langue de le dire, je dois bien avouer que tu as l'air de l'aimer.

Hermione eu un immense sourire, même Malefoy en esquissa un petit. L'homme sans cœur en aurait finalement un?

Les discutions se firent plus légère. Les seuls Serpentard qui ne montrait aucune animosité pour moi et Hermione était Malefoy, Zabini e Parkinsson. J'étais pour le moins choqué. Trois Serpentard tout de même.

A la fin du dessert Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Jeune gens j'ai une importante information à vous communiquer. La loi pour le mariage à connu ces jours ci quelques modifications.

Peut-être ceux qui n'était pas en couple y écharperais.

- La coupe de feu formera les couples non plus à Halloween, mais dans deux semaines. Le samedi soir aura lieu un bal, les parents seront présent ainsi les personne pourront découvrir leurs futur belles familles. Des que vous aurez votre partenaire vous aurez une semaine pour décider de la date du mariage.

J'étais estomaqué plus que deux semaines de liberté.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Je me levez rapidement, et partis comme une furie.

- Bella, me héla mon frère alors que j'étais dans le hall.

- QUOI!

- Il faut qu'on s'explique.

Derrière lui se trouvait Jasper et Rosalie.

- Quand demain matin, j'attendrais encore une ehure pour vous trouvez entrain de vous amusez.

- Bella il y a une explication.

- Laquelle?

- Ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- Bien sur mais Mione' elle l'a deviné.

- Non, je...

- Mlle Potter es-ce que je peux vous parler un instant? Demanda McGonagall.

Elle me sauvait.

- Bien sur.

- Suivez moi je vous pris.

Elle partis vers sa salle de cours, quand j'y entrais je découvris une fille sue je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Voici Thalia Swan, une nouvelle élève.

Elle me gratifia d'un signe de le main et d'un sourire, que je lui rendis, mince le sourire.

Elle était belle, elle avait de cheveux blond foncés au reflet caramel et des yeux qui mélangeaient le vert et le bleu. Son teint était quelque peu halé.

- Elle devait arriver dimanche mais elle a eut quelque conte-temps. En tant que préfète en chef j'aurais besoin de vous.

- Pour faire quoi?

- Mademoiselle Swan n'a pas encore tait envoyé dans une maison, je ne peut donc pas l'envoyer dans un des dortoirs se soir et Dumbledore a décidé que la cérémonie du choixpeau aurait lieu demain soir pour cette jeune fille.

- Et?

- Elle logera donc avec vous, un lit a été ajouté à votre chambre. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une nuit et demain elle suivra les cours avec vous. Vous y voyez un inconvénient?

J'observais Thalia qui rougit, elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante.

- Non aucun.

- Très bien, accompagné cette demoiselle au cuisine et ensuite dans vos appartements.

- D'accord.

Je sortis de la pièce suivit par Thalia, j'avais décidé de jouer les sociables et d'être gentil. Je m'ennuyais déjà.

- Isabella Potter, me présentais-je. Mais je préfère Bella.

- Je sais. Je veux dire je t'ai reconnus.

Je plaquais immédiatement quelques mèches sur ma cicatrice.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça! M'assura t-elle. Je veux dire on parle si souvent de toi, tu es une célébrité.

- Je lui fis un petit sourire. (**Tu sais sourire? Ah bon? :p**)

- Tu viens d'où? Demandais-je.

- De France, j'étudiais à Beaubatons.

- Et pourquoi as-tu changé d'établissement.

Je le vis baisser les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si sa te gêne.

- Oh ce n'est pas. Ah toi je veux bien te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance.

- Moi aussi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux dire sa ne me ressemble tellement pas. Je dois erre malade. Normalement je me serais contenté de t'amener au cuisine puis aux dortoirs sans un mot. J ne suis pas très sociable. J'ai souris deux fois en l'espace de dix minutes, qu'elle miracle. (** On est d'accord** ).

- Je suis venue à Poudlard car mon père est mort.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'était en mai dernier. J'avais besoin de me couper de la France, j'y avais trop de souvenirs, ma mère aussi.

- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre c'est parents. Mais sa doit etre encore plus dur quand on vécu 17 ans avec eux.

- Je confirme, à un moment je me suis sentis renaitre mais aprés sa a été pire.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai rencontré un garçon, avoua t-elle.

Ce souvenir sembla réveiller en elle une profonde blessure, son air se changea en tristesse.

- Et que c'est-il passé?

- Il m'a quitté, m'avouant que ce n'était qu'un amour d'été. Tu sais je le croyais quand il disait qu'il m'aimait, j'ai été trop naïve. J'aurais du savoir qu'il me mentait.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est compliqué.

- Désolé, je suis indiscrète.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour en parler.

- Je comprends.

Nous venions d'arriver devant le tableau représentant la coupe de fruit avec la grosse poire.

- Ce sont les cuisines?

- Oui.

Je caressais la poire et le tableau s'ouvrit. Des que les elfes nous virent ils coururent vers nous.

J'aperçus Dobby qui s'approcha de moi.

- Pourriez-vous préparez un repas pour Thalia. Que veux-tu lui demandais-je?

- Du poulet avec de la salade c'est possible?

- Bien sur. Du poulet avec de la salade, annonçais-je aux elfes.

- Isabella Potter, comme je suis contente de vous revoir. Bon jour à l'amie de Isabella Potter.

Thalia le salua puis dégusta le plat que les elfes lui avait préparé suivit d'une tarte aux fraises. Puis nous montâmes à mes appartements.

- Comment il était ce garçon?

- Beau, trop beau.

Je me contentais de cet description alors que nous passions le tableau. Zabini était dans le canapé. Il y avait élu domicile ou quoi?

- Ne fait pas attention à lui. C'est le crétin de service, précisais-je.

- Qui es-ce? Demanda Blaise.

- Quelqu'un?

Il ne releva que je l'avais appelé le crétin de service. Il devait lui même le penser.

- Tu sais comment sa se passe ici? Je eux dire à Poudlard.

- Oui.

- Dans quel maison voudrais-tu être.

- Je ne sais pas.

Dans ma chambre un nouveau lit avait-été ajouté et la pièce semblait plus grande.

- Voilà ton lit et ta malle est juste là, désignais-je.

Nous passâmes chacune à la salle de bain avant de passer la restant de la nuit. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle me faisait penser à Rosalie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.<p>

Si des personnes sont intéressé pour corriger, j'attends leurs propositions ;)

Bonne soirée ou journée :D

MelleMau'


	9. Souvenirs

**Merci à tous je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre ;) Si vous avez une question laissez moi un message en privée ou sur mon facebook (lien sur mon profil) Voilà! **

**La fiction a un chapitre par jour à était posté ;) Donc pour ceux qui la lirait une review fait toujours plaisir ;) **

**Bonne Lecture :D**

**MelleMau' **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Thalia et moi marchions vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Donc tu en veux à tes amis parce qu'ils s'en sont fait d'autres?

- Non, seulement parce qu'ils se sont éloignés et une série d'évènements ont suivis.

- Lesquelles?

- Rose n'a plus confiance en moi et trouve que j'ai changé, Harry me prend pour une idiote, Jasper lui n'est même pas venu me parler.

- Pourquoi tu dis que ton frère te prend pour une idiote?

- Il a voulu que l'on s'explique et il n'est jamais venu.

- Oh. Et Hermione?

- Je lui ai pardonné.

- Pourquoi? Je veux dire c'est celle que tu as pardonné le plus facilement.

- Elle est venue s'expliquer et je lui ai pardonné.

- Qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy?

- Non, ces mensonges. Elle pourrait sortir avec n'importe qui que je m'y accommoderais. Et puis maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle me l'a caché.

- Tu sais je ne comprends pas tes amis.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne te connais que depuis hier soir et pourtant je t'adore déjà. Tu es spéciale mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Je lui souris.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Tu as l'air d'être une fille gentille.

- Je suppose que venant de toi, ça équivaut à un immense compliment?

- Tu supposes bien.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande-Salle, tous les élèves avaient le regard fixé sur Thalia. Une nouvelle, en plus très belle, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours.

Elle me suivit quand je partis m'asseoir devant Dean et Seamus.

- Qui es-ce? Me demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Thalia Lewis. Elle est nouvelle, elle sera assignée dans une maison ce soir. Thalia, je te présente Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Ils se saluèrent.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble? Je veux dire il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Bella d'aller s'associer avec les gens.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester avec elle, puisque je suis Préfète en Chef. Elle a dormit dans mes appartements.

Les conversations reprirent.

- Qui sont tes _amis_?

- Là c'est Rosalie, fis-je en désignant la blonde qui avait le regard perdu dans ces céréales. Et à coté son frère Jasper.

- Et Hermione?

- Elle est à la table des Serpentard, elle mange avec Malefoy.

- Et ton frère?

- Je ne sais pas il est absent.

- Et Ron?

- Il n'est pas là non plus.

Je remarquais que les Cullen n'étaient pas là non plus.

- Où sont-ils? Demandais-je à Dean.

- Aucune idée, Harry est parti tôt ce matin. Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire quelque chose.

- Ah.

Avant mon frère ne partait jamais sans me le dire, mais ça, c'était avant.

Je me levais et partis vers mon premier cours avec Thalia et les deux garçons, alors que je passais la porte je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer fortement. Ce quelqu'un était Ginny.

- Surtout ne dis pas pardon, grognais-je en me massant l'épaule.

- A toi jamais, cracha-t-elle.

Mais qu'avait-elle? Et qu'avais-je encore à voir là-dedans? Je lui rendis avec plus de hargne son regard noir, libérant toute ma frustration et ma colère accumulées ces derniers jours.

Thalia et moi partîmes vers notre premier cours, rapidement rejointes par Hermione.

- Thalia, je te présente Hermione Granger, appelé Mione ou Miss je sais tout. Elle sort avec le blond peroxydé des Serpentard appelé Drago Malefoy. Mione, voici Thalia mon amie.

Elles rirent à ma présentation.

- Enchanté! Dirent-elles.

- On a quoi? demanda Thalia.

- Toute une matinée de Potion, génial non? Ironisais-je.

- Je suis nulle en potion, se plaignit Thalia.

- Moi je me débrouille sans plus.

- Rogue, le prof de potion est aussi le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Il passe son temps à leurs donner des points, par contre en ce qui concernent les Gryffondor, il fait tout le contraire.

Il vous retire des points?

- Une vingtaine à chaque cours, environ. Ça dépend d'Harry mais surtout de Bella?

- Pourquoi?

- Ah tu n'es pas encore au courant, Bella est ce qu'on appelle une impulsive. Et les jumeaux Potter et Rogue se détestent depuis la première année.

- Comment ça se fait.

- Mon père et lui se détestaient, il a la rancune tenace ce cher Rogue, répondis-je.

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'au cachot.

- Oh mais au fait Thalia, si tu viens étudier à Poudlard. C'est que tu es au courant de la loi? Je veux dire elle va s'appliquer à toi?

- Oui, je le sais Dumbledore me l'a dit.

- Il t'a laissé le choix?

- Oui.

- Et tu es quand même restée?

- Oui. C'est...c'est une raison de ma venue.

- Tu es venue et restée alors qu'il y a cette loi! m'effarais-je.

- C'est compliqué.

Elle se renfrogna et je vis qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus.

- Complètement insensé, ne cessais-je de répéter.

- Eh Potter, hier tu as oublié de me présenter, fit crétin n°1.

- Ah bon, il me semble lui avoir dit que tu étais le crétin de service. Non?

- Très drôle. Moi c'est Blaise Zabini, Don Juan et chéri des dames, se présenta-il.

Thalia sourcilla, se demandant surement comment il fallait prendre ces paroles.

- Thalia Lewis, répondit-elle.

- Dans quelle maison es-tu?

- Je ne sais pas, ma répartition se fera ce soir.

- Je serais ravi de te compter parmi mes nombreuses fans Serpentardes.

- Quand je te disais que c'était un crétin!

- Potter vas-tu la fermer!

- Tu voulais que je te présente et bien je vais le faire. Voici Blaise Zabini, aussi connu sous le nom le surnom de crétin comme je l'ai répété une centaine de fois mais aussi comme dragueur des bacs à sable et psychopathe des Serpentards. Meilleur ami du peroxydé de Malfoy.

- J'ai l'impression que cette présentation lui correspond plus, ajouta Thalia.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Miss Potter, Miss Granger, 5 points en moins chacune. ça vous apprendra à rire.

Graisse à frite! pensais-je (**Référence aux cheveux de rogue**)

- Asseyez-vous à vos places respectives, grinça la voix de Rogue.

Je m'assis pour mon plus grand malheur aux cotés de Zabini.

- Je vois que les Cullen et Potter2 nous ont fait le bonheur de ne pas venir! Et que nous avons une nouvelle élève. Miss Lewis, allez-vous asseoir avec Monsieur Nott, il sera votre partenaire ainsi que Potter2 jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Thalia fila au côté de Théodore.

- Très bien aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion d'enflure.

Tant fait une belle, tiens!

- Comme toutes les potions, elle nécessite une attention toute particulière et j'espère que vos cerveaux étriqués arriveront à tout suivre. Et que les « rouge et or » n' handicaperont pas plus que de mesure nos braves Serpentard.

Brave, mais bien sûr!

- Les instructions et ingrédients apparaissent aux tableaux, vous avez deux heures.

- Bon Zabini, je mélange, tu fais le reste!

**POV THALIA**

Je coupais ma tentacule avec beaucoup d'inattention. Je repensais à cet été.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Je marchais le long de la plage, lorsque le garçon m'aborda. Je l'avais reconnu, ça faisait plusieurs jours que je le croisais. Habituellement nous ne faisions que nous envoyer des petits sourires, ou regards complices. Jamais il n'était venu me parler. Mais il était souvent avec une fille, j'en avais conclus que c'était sa copine, je le voyais toujours de dos._

_- Tu as oublié ton livre!_

_Il me tendit un livre quelque peu recouvert par le sable._

_- Je l'ai trouvé là, dit-il en me désignant l'endroit où j'étais assise quelques instants plus tôt._

_- Comment savais-tu qu'il m'appartenait?_

_Il rougit, mais repris rapidement contenance, me perçant de son si beau regard._

_- Je t'observais._

_- Je devrais avoir peur? Tu es un voyeur?_

_- Non, mais il est difficile de ne pas de regarder, tu es quand même très belle._

_Charmeur en plus. Je repris mon livre, nos doigts se touchèrent et je sentis comment un courant électrique. Je le rangeais rapidement dans mon sac._

_- Tu es bien à l'hôtel Vacances Magiques? Demanda-t-il._

_- Oui, pourquoi tu me suis._

_- Non, rigola-t-il. Je suis au même. __Je peux te ramener, j'y rentrai__?_

_- Oui, avec plaisir._

_Nous rentrâmes en discutant et en commençant à nous connaître._

_**Fin **__**du Flash-Back**_

J'ajoutais mon ingrédient distraitement, me souvenant plus particulièrement de ce jour à la fête foraine. Cliché je sais, mais j'avais vécu la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Nous entrions dans la fête foraine. Il avait entouré de son __bras mes épaules. __Ça__ faisait maintenant trois jour__s__ que nous __nous __étions embrassé__s__ pour la première fois et deux semaines et demi que nous avions commencé à nous parler._

_Je passais des heures à rire de ses blagues, il était si drôle__, si plein__ de vie, si __seulement__ j'avais su__._

_- Un tour dans __la grande r__oue._

_- Sans façon._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- J'ai le vertige._

_- Une __sorcière qui a le vertige, allez__ vient. S'il te plait._

_Je ne résistais pas à son regard implorant._

_- Très bien, capitulais-je._

_Il prit ma main et me tira vers le manège._

_Nous __venions d'arriver au somment et évidement il fallut que la grande roue se bloque! Génial! Je tremblais de peur. Il me serra dans ses bras, frottant mon bras avec sa main._

_Ne t'inquiète pas__,__ ce n'est qu'une panne. __ç__a arrive très souvent. Profite__s__ de la vue._

_- J__'ai le vertige!_

_- J'ai un très bon moyen pour passer le temps._

_- Lequel?_

_Pour me répondre__,__ il emprisonna ses lèvres dans les miennes, et demanda l'accès à ma langue que je lui __donnais__ avec plaisir. Nous finîmes par nous détacher à bout de souffle._

_J'avais mes __mains qui agrippai__ent__ sa tignasse__,__ lui les avaient à ma taille. Nos regards pétillaient de bonheur, alors que la grande roue était __toujours __débloquée._

_- Thalia je t'aime, murmura-t-il._

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Je touillais un peu la potion pendant que Théodore ajoutait divers ingrédients. Et puis il y avait eu cette fameuse après-midi, ce rendez-vous maudit, qui avait entamé de me briser.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Il m'avait donné rendez-vous au bord de la plage, là où nous nous étions parlé__s__ la première fois. J'y allais sautillant __presque de joie._

_Il était assis sur le sable observant la mer d'un regard vide._

_Je lui sautais dessus pour l'embrasser, il ne répondit pas à mon baiser, se contentant de porter ses mains à ma taille pour me séparer de lui._

_Je sentais que quelque chose n'al__lait pas._

_- Thalia, viens on va marcher un peu._

_Il ne m'enserra ni la taille ni les épaules, et ne me prit pas la main. Non il avança sans même m'attendre._

_- Tu es sur que tu vas bien?_

_- Oui très bien._

_- Qu'y a-t-il?_

_- Je dois te dire quelque chose._

_- Quoi?_

_- Je m'en va__is._

_- Tu repars déjà? Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que dans deux jours, ça va être dur de se voir de __si__ loin..._

_- Justement, je ne pense pas que l'on se verra._

_- Il restera les lettres._

_- Non Thalia tu me comprends mal. On ne se verra plus jamais._

_- Quoi! Mais po__urquoi?_

_- C'est fini. Je te...te quitte._

_- Mais c'est impossible, tu m'aimes! __Tu me l'as dit pas plus tard qu'__ hier, dis-j__e avec une conviction qui baissait__ à chaque mot__._

_- Thalia je mentais, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jama__is aimé._

_- Je crus que mon cœur explosai__t__ en mille morceaux, __tant ces mots étaient tranchants et son ton glacial achevait__ le tout._

_- Non, je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de toi, reste. Je t'aime! Sanglotais-je._

_- Son expression ne changea nullement, j'eus même l'impre__ssion qu'elle devint encore plus froide._

_- Adieu._

_- Il m'embrassa le front et disparut dans un pop sonore. Je m'effondr__ais en larmes sur le sable, cria__nt son prénom._

_**Fin du **__**Flash-Back**_

Je laissais mon partenaire finir la potion n'ayant plus la force de rien. J'en profitais pour regarder les autres élèves de la classe.

**POV BELLA**

Je sortis du cours de mauvaise humeur, d'abord parce que j'avais eu potion, ensuite parce que j'avais l'habitude d'être de mauvaise humeur et puis parce que j'avais dû supporter Rogue et Zabini toute la matinée.

- Bella, m'appela Thalia.

- Oui.

- Tu sais tu devrais leur pardonner.

- A qui?

- Rosalie et Jasper. Enfin du moins les écouter, tu sais tu as l'air de leur manquer. ça s'est surtout vu sur Rosalie au petit-déjeuner et puis sur Jasper en cours.

- Ça devait être les Cullen qui leur manquaient.

- Alors pourquoi ne cessaient-ils pas de te regarder?

- Très bien j'irais leur parler.

- Fais le maintenant regarde ils sont seuls tous les deux.

Effectivement les Hale avançaient devant nous, seuls.

- Jasper, Rosalie, hélais-je.

Ils se retournèrent surpris.

- Je peux vous parler?

- Oui! Bien sûr! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Eh bien voilà...

- On est là!

Je vis Thalia se figer d'horreur.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre vous a-il plut?<p>

Laissez une reviews s'il vous plait ;)

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à **Mon destin **

MelleMau ^^


	10. Que diraistu d'une vengeance?

J'avais écris toutes les réponses aux reviews mais mon ordi à beuger et tout ces surprimé. Et je dois avoué que je n'ai pas eu le courage de recommencer :/

Mais UN ENORME MERCI :D

Je vous adore mes lecteurs :)

Voilà la suite :)

Je vais en décevoir plus d'un mais c'est comme ca :/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Je vis Thalia se figer d'horreur. Elle observa le groupe qui se tenait devant nous, les trois Cullen et mon frère.

Je vis ces yeux devenir rouge, et quelques larmes s'en échappaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle détala vers le parc.

- Thalia! Cria Edward avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.

Quoi ? Il la connaissait ? Serait-ce lui son amour de vacances?

Je me mis moi aussi à courir, Edward s'arrêta en plein milieu du parc, le scrutant. Je m'arrêtais à ces côtés pour chercher Thalia du regard.

- Là-bas, dis-je.

Une forme aux cheveux châtains entrait dans la forêt interdite. Le temps que nous arrivions à la lisière du bois, nous aurions perdu sa trace.

- Nos Animagus, dis-je à Edward.

Il hocha la tête et quelques instants plus tard, les élèves virent une panthère et un jaguar courir vers la forêt interdite.

Je courais beaucoup plus vite que lui, et en à peine quelques secondes, j'entrais dans le bois. Il me fut facile de retrouver Thalia. Qui se pétrifia de peur en me voyant.

Consciente de la tétanie dans laquelle elle était, je repris mon apparence première. Mais une fois humaine, je reçu une grosse branche, elle n'était peut-être pas si tétanisée que ça finalement.

- Bella...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle prononça avant d'éclater en sanglot, je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras quand Edward arriva. Elle releva sa tête en le voyant.

- Edward !

Je crus qu'elle allait se réconforter dans les bras que je lui tendais, mais non elle sauta dans les bras d'Edward.

Il la serra plus fort contre elle, pendant qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son épaule.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éprouvais un pincement au cœur devant cette scène. Alors comme ça, ils avaient été ensemble et Edward l'avait quitté, pas de la meilleure manière en plus. Et elle se jetait dans ses bras comme ça sans même une explication.

- Thalia c'est lui le garçon de cet été?

- Non, réussi-t-elle à dire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eus l'impression qu'un nœud dans mon estomac se déliait.

- Vous vous connaissez?

Questions bête je sais, mais j'étais totalement perdue.

- Nous sommes cousins, répondit Edward. Pas de la branche de la famille qui me relie à Emmett et Alice.

- Ah et tu ne savais pas qu'elle venait à Poudlard.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Lia'?

Il caressa son dos pour la réconforter.

- C'est... (là elle bafouille ^^)...Potter.

Edward me tua du regard, lâcha sa cousine et m'attrapa mon poignet. J'étais trop choquée et inquiète pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il serrait fortement mon poignet me coupant la circulation.

- Edward, arrêtes, ce n'est pas elle!

- Mais tu as dit...

- Ce n'est pas d'elle que je parlais.

Il lâcha immédiatement mon poignet, désormais endolori.

- Bella..., commença-t-il.

- Tu me sortiras tes excuses à deux noises plus tard là il y a plus important.

- Je parlais d'Harry.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Tu connais mon frère?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Attends, ce n'est quand même pas le garçon de cet été?

- Si.

Alors là, j'étais dégoutée, comment mon frère pouvait-il avoir fait une telle chose ?

- Mais, c'est impossible.

- Bella, je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire.

- Thalia je te crois.

Elle releva la tête étonnée.

- Le peu de chose que tu m'as dit corresponde à cet été. Et puis, je vois très bien, rien qu'à ton état, que tu ne fais pas la comédie.

- Qu'a fait ton frère? Gronda Edward.

- Je peux? demandais-je à Thalia.

- Oui, souffla-telle.

- Il est sorti avec elle cet été et il l'a quitté. Apparemment, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et quand ils se sont séparés, il ne lui a donné aucune explication. Il lui a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il avait menti.

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent noirs, il devait vraiment tenir à Thalia. Il se tourna et partis vers le château j'étais certaine qu'il voulait venger sa cousine.

Je courus et essayais de lui attraper le bras avec ma main, mais mon poignet me fit mal et je le lâchais en jurant.

- Bella, ça va?

- C'est juste mon poignet, dis-je froidement pour lui rappeler que c'était de sa faute.

Je suis désolé.

- N'y va pas, répondis-je simplement.

- Pourquoi? Tu as vu dans quel état elle est alors que ça date de cet été.

- Je le sais bien. Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai en horreur mon frère en ce moment. Mais c'est à Thalia de régler ça.

- Tu as un plan je suppose, chef Swan, dit-il malicieux.

- Bien sûr.

Je vis que Thalia s'était calmée, elle essuyait ces yeux rougis par les larmes et on apercevait encore les sillions qu'avaient formé ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Bella, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vas le voir et tu le confrontes. Maintenant, c'est le moment idéal. Devant toute la Grande-Salle.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

- Si tu n'es pas prête maintenant, tu ne le sauras jamais.

- Et ton plan se résume à ça, une confrontation?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est la première partie dirons-nous.

- Merci, dirent-ils tous les deux.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu pourrais être aux côtés de ton frère, mais non tu aides ma cousine que tu connais à peine.

- Effectivement je pourrais aider mon frère. Et même si ça ne se voit pas, j'adore mon frère. C'est une partie de moi. Mais son comportement me révolte plus que tout. Thalia a droit à sa petite vengeance.

Edward attrapa une nouvelle fois mon poignet, je tentais de lui échapper mais sa poigne devint ferme.

- Je veux juste réparer ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé, je ne contrôlais pas ma force.

Il leva sa baguette et murmura une incantation, je sentis un halo chaud envahir mon poignet et je n'avais plus mal la seconde suivante.

Je relevais la tête et croisais ses iris vertes, mon regard plongea dedans et ce fut comme lors du cours de divination, je plongeais dedans.

- Hum Hum, fit Thalia.

Nous revînmes sur terre.

- Allons-y! Dis-je.

Nous repartîmes vers le château, Thalia arborait un air déterminé. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille craquant sous le chagrin des minutes précédentes.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, je me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondor.

Les traits d'Edward devinrent durs.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je m'attachais à son bras et passais une main réconfortante dessus pour le calmer.

- Laisse là faire, lui chuchotais-je. Thalia, tu veux que je te lance?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Je m'assis devant mon jumeau, Edward et Thalia se mirent chacun à un de mes côtés.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cher frère, tu ne reconnais pas ton ex?

Les personnes nous entourant, principalement les Hale et les Cullen, se turent.

- J'ai tant changé que ça, fit Thalia en se servant des pommes de terre.

Elle affichait un air indifférent, mais je savais que c'était très dur pour elle.

- Tha..Thal..

- Thalia, oui.

- Mais je croyais que tu étudiais à Beaubatons.

- Effectivement mais j'ai eu comme l'envie de venir à Poudlard.

Pourquoi?

Son regard devint noir, Thalia paraissait hors d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour me confronter au salaud que tu es! Tu savais que je venais juste de me remettre, mais tu t'es servi de moi! Tu m'as brisé le cœur! Tu ne m'as donné aucune explication!

Thalia se leva et donna une magistrale gifle à Harry, avant de s'enfuir.

Edward tenta de se lever mais je le retins encore une fois.

- Laisses la seule, je crois qu'elle en a besoin.

Il hocha la tête et se rassit.

- Tu savais, me demanda mon frère.

- Je ne connais Thalia que depuis hier! Elle m'avait raconté, pas en détail, ce qui c'était passé cet été. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je viens de l'apprendre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je te le déconseille! Gronda Edward. Je ne t'ai pas encore refait le portrait parce que Bella m'a convaincu du contraire mais si tu l'approche encore je n'hésiterais pas.

- Edward est son cousin, prévins-je.

Harry semblait infiniment triste et malheureux. Non mais quelle comédie!

- J'ai besoin d'air, soufflât-t-il.

- Surtout tu le prends loin de ma cousine.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Belle tu ne devais pas nous parler? Demanda timidement Rosalie.

Depuis quand elle était timide?

- Très bien, venez.

Je reposais mes couverts, attrapais une pomme et me levais.

- A tout à l'heure, dis-je à Edward.

Il me gratifia d'un petit sourire et je quittais à mon tour la Grande-Salle.

Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi vous avez été si distant et pourquoi alors qu'on devait s'expliquer, je vous ai trouvé entrain de vous amuser.

- Premièrement Bella, je te considère comme ma sœur. Je t'ai toujours adoré et je suis désolé d'avoir paru aussi distant. Je ne le voulais pas, mais je me suis rapproché d'Alice et je crois que je l'aime en plus. Et le jour où tu nous as vu sous le chêne, on attendait Harry il devait nous parler. Mais il n'est pas venu, débita Jasper.

- Oui, il a raison. Il devait nous prévenir pour la confrontation mais il a eu un contre temps. Et depuis qu'on ne se parle plus, j'ai vraiment mal! Évidemment il y a Alice. Mais c'est différent, elle n'est pas toi. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais tenté de te remplacer. Et puis, avec elle, je n'ai pas cette facilité que j'ai avec toi pour parler, pour me confier. Tu fais partie de moi Bell's. Depuis notre première année, nous sommes toujours fourrés ensemble. Te voir si distante et si proche à la fois me rends plus que malheureuse. Alors je ne te demande qu'une chose : me pardonner. Je sais que ces derniers jours je n'ai pas était l'amie que j'aurais dû être. Je sais que j'ai eu des propos déplacés et je m'en excuse mille fois. Mais Bella pardonne moi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

J'en avais pratiquement les larmes aux yeux, je les pris tous les deux dans mes bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Ah vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés.

Je me retournais et vis Emmett.

- Je ne suis pas rancunière.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir vraiment faire la connaissance avec la fameuse Bella.

- Et moi avec le Grizzli qui essaye de me voler ma Rose.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de la dompter la lionne.

- Toi aussi tu trouves.

- Je l'aurais tôt ou tard.

- Pas sûr.

Il rit avant de prendre Rosalie par l'épaule, elle tenta de le repousser, mais vint quand même se loger contre lui.

J'allais aller discuter avec Edward, mais une forme rose bonbon se jeta sur lui. Il me vit et me fit signe de venir.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, dis-je simplement.

Je me retournais et marchais droit devant. Mais comment pouvait-il ne serais-ce qu'apprécier cette greluche.

Un petit lutin se mit à marcher à mes coté.

- Bella?

- Oui Alice?

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu?

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- Pourtant on dirait vraiment que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je suis comme ça avec beaucoup de monde, une fois que je te connaîtrais mieux.

- Donc ça veut dire que tu accepterais de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi.

- Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je ignorer un lutin surexcité?

Elle rit.

- Reprenons tout depuis le début. Rien que notre première rencontre a été catastrophique. Moi c'est Alice Cullen.

- Bella Potter.

Nous nous serrâmes la main avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu vas mettre quoi au bal?

- Un jean.

- Quoi!

- Alice, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis contre l'idée même du mariage forcé.

Mais quand même tu ne peux pas y allez en jean. Samedi on va à Pré-au-lard et je et trouve la robe de tes rêves. On partira tôt le matin.

- Mon matin est pris désolé.

- Pourquoi?

- Je fais mes sélections pour le Quidditch.

- On partira tout de suite après le déjeuner alors.

- Si tu veux.

- Au faite, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Malefoy alliez devoir commander de nouvelles tenues pour votre équipe mixte.

- Oui.

Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser les réaliser?

- Tu t'y connais?

- Oui.

- Très bien je veux bien voir ce que ça donne en croquis. Mais il faut que tu ais le vote de Malefoy.

- Génial!

- Elle se mit à sauter de joie.

- Potter!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini?

- Tiens un mot du vieux fou.

Il me jeta un parchemin avant de partir avec son sourire pervers collé au visage.

Je regardais le mot.

_Miss Potter et Mr Zabini,_

_Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau ce soir après le repas._

_Non, ça ne concerne pas une autre de vos bêtises._

_Mais ça a un rapport avec vos fonctions de Préfets en Chefs._

_Ne trouvez-vous pas les patacitrouilles délicieuses._

_Le vieux fou Dumbledore._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Alice.

- Un mot de Dumbledore.

Ma journée se passa calmement. Thalia revint en cours, apparemment remise de ces émotions.

Je vis mon frère ne faire que la regarder à tous les cours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris cet été. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Avant que j'entre dans la Grande Salle, il m'attrapa.

- Bella, on peut parler un peu.

- Oui.

- Alors que je veux que tu saches que je voulais vraiment venir pour que l'on s'explique. Mais j'ai eu un empêchement.

- Qui était ?

- Je devais aller rejoindre les autres pour les prévenir, je n'avais vu que Mione' mais Ginny a absolument voulu me parler. ça a dégénéré et on s'est disputé.

- A quel propos?

- A propos de toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle trouvait que j'étais beaucoup trop proche de toi.

- Mais tu es mon frère.

- Je sais mais elle était d'avis que tu prenais beaucoup trop de place dans ma vie. Puis j'ai entendu dire qu'elle disait des horreurs sur toi aux Cullen.

- Et qu'as-tu fais?

- Je l'ai quitté, je lui ai dit que tu étais ma priorité.

- Oh Harry.

Je le pris dans mes bras avant de m'en séparer pour le gifler.

- Aïe ! mais t'es malade!

- C'était pour Thalia! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer...

- Non!

- Mais pourtant...

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut que tu t'expliques, mais auprès d'elle.

Avec son cousin qui menace d'en finir avec moi si je l'approche.

- Attends un peu. Allons manger maintenant.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande-Salle, je m'assis à côté d'Edward puisque la place était libre.

- Tu leur as pardonné?

- Oui.

- Je sens que l'on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer les jours prochains.

- Effectivement.

Je vis Miss Greluche numéro un arriver. Évidemment Edward voudrais l'avoir à ses côtés. Je me levais donc.

- Tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je vais m'asseoir à coté de Rose et Dean. Ta petite copine arrive.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Ton admiratrice si tu préfères.

Je pris place aux cotés de ma meilleur amie et de Dean. Au même moment le choixpeau était posé sur la tête de Thalia.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer...

* * *

><p>Et oui c'est Harry! Personne ne s'y attendait à ça! :p<p>

Prochains chapitre aprés 20 reviews.

Je sais vous allez dire que je fais du chantage, mais 20 ce n'est pas la fin du monde :)

Bisous, Bisous :D

MelleMau'


	11. Une once d'espoir

**Ilonka**: Moi non plus je ne suis pas une grande fan de Ginny. Merci ;)

**edwardbellaamour**: Dans quelque chapitre vous aurez le bal, et donc les couple qu'établira la coupe. Ensuite les couples auront une semaine pour fixer une date pour le mariage et le reste suivra. Merci ;)

**Sabrinabella**: Ginny est en cinquième année, donc à moins qu'elle se mettent en couple avec un sixième ou septième année la loi ne la concerne pas. Merci ;)

**memette**: Voici la suite :)

**LFM'Ines**: Pourquoi je les ai eu rapidement pourtant. Merci :)

**vampire-marie** : Non Harry n'était pas avec Ginny cet été là. A ce moment là il était célibataire, il ne c'est remit avec Ginny que deux semaine avant la rentrée. Merci et en ce qui concerne Mon destin tu as une suite tout les jours :D

**Lea1985**: Merci :)

**L'Anonymous**: Oui tu m'avait déjà laissé une review ;) Donc toi tu pense qu'elle sera répartit à Serpentard. Ginny va faire une petite apparition fort sympathique dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragement ils me font plaisir :D

**mimicam****: **Et oui Edward n'est que son cousin :) Merci

**titefred**: Edward garde ses valeur de Twilight. Il est beaucoup trop gentleman pour ça. Merci :)

**Zaza:** Merci mais il n'est pas pour maintenant et encore faudrait-il que ce soit un mariage Edward Bella.

**Fifer** : On la surnommera U.H.U ;) Merci

**Charlotte:** Dons tu pencherais pour Gryffondor ;) Merci

**Julie:** Tu penses à Gryffondor :) Ravi de t'avoir surprise :D merci

**Dreams-Twilight**: Oui je vais continuer leur rapprochement, il est temps ;) Merci

**eme:** Merci ;)

**aelita48**: Merci, pourtant il va falloir me croire ;) Merci. Beaucoup de personne on été surprise apparemment.

**Rosabell's**: Merci :)

**Lilou**: Merci :p

**Mariette:** Merci ;)

**H223**: Moi aussi je les aime bien, si tu veux j'écris une fiction sur eux va voir sur mon profil si jamais elle t'intéresse. Merci

**frimousse30****:** Merci ;) Moi non plus je n'ai jamais trop aimé ce couple :) Mais sa se trouve je suis maso et je vais les remettre ensemble :p

**Lily**: Merci :)

**Roselia001** : Merci :)

**Caro632**: Merci je crois t'avoir déjà répondu je n'en suis plus sur! ^^ En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Je pris place aux coté de ma meilleur amie et de Dean. Au même moment le choixpeau était posé sur la tête de Thalia.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer:

_**Serpentard!**_

J'étais pour le moins étonné. Serpentard! Thalia n'avait rien d'une Serpentard.

Edward vit mon étonnement.

_**Son père à était à Serpentard. **_

_**Il est étudié à Poudlard. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Mais.. **_

_**Non, il n'a pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. **_

Je me remis à manger tout en observant Thalia qui s'avançait timidement vers la table de Vert et Argent.

Blaise du sortir une de ses blagues tordus car elle rougit instantanément.

_**Qui comptes se présenter aux sélections de Quidditch? Demandais-je.**_

_**Moi, annoncèrent à l'unisson, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Dean. **_

_**Quels postes? **_

_**Batteur, dit Emmett. **_

_**Poursuiveuse, fit Rosalie. **_

_**Batteur aussi, dit Dean. **_

_**Et moi Gardien, déclara Edward. **_

Je cherchais du regard mon frère il se morfondait au bout de la table, seul. J'espérais le voir samedi. Le Quidditch était une sorte de connections entre moi et mon frère. Nous adorions tout deux ce sport.

Je me levais.

_**Tu fais quoi Bell's? Me demanda Rose.**_

_**Je vais manger avec Harry. **_

Je savais que Harry ne nous avait pas rejoint à cause de évènement récent, mais je savais aussi combien il était dur de se sentir rejeter, seul.

Je m'assis devant lui en soupirant.

_**Qu'es ce que tu fais là?**_

_**Une partie de basket, sa sa vois pas? **_

Il roula des yeux.

_**Ils sont tous entrain de nous regarder. Il se demande surement le moment où tu vas me sauter dessus pour m'étrangler.**_

_**Mais je compte pas le faire. **_

Il haussa les sourcils dubitatif.

_**Non, cet histoire avec Thalia ne ma regarde pas. Même si j'ai mon avis le dessus et que je compte bien ajouter mon gain de sel. Pour l'instant je veux seulement manger avec mon frère. D'ailleurs en ce moment il n'y qu'une personne que j'ai envie d'étrangler et ce n'est pas toi. **_

_**Qui es-ce alors? **_

_**Weasley! **_

_**Ron? **_

_**Non pas Ron, ton veracrasse d'ex copine. **_

_**Ah Ginny?**_

_**Oui Ginny, non mais qu'es ce qui lui prend à celle là? C'est le roux qui lui monte à la tête? **_

_**Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai qu'elle est étrange depuis la rentrée. **_

_**Non mais qu'es ce qui ta prit de te remettre avec elle. Trois semaine après avoir quitté Thalia! Tu sais je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as quitté Thalia? Lui as-tu vraiment menti? **_

_**Bella je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir. **_

_**Je le veux, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en parler en premier. **_

_**Et bien cesse avec tes questions. **_

_**Tu viens samedi? **_

_**Aux sélection de Quidditch? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Je ne sais pas. **_

_**Harry j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es un excellent poursuiveur. **_

_**Je suis remplaçable, et le sais aussi bien que moi. **_

_**Harry tu sais très bien que qu'en tu ne joues pas avec moi, je n'y arrive pas.**_

_**Bella, je peux très bien te soutenir des tribunes. **_

_**Non Harry j'ai besoin de toi sur un balai à mes cotés! **_

_**Tu sais plus tard si tu comptes gagner ta vie grâce au Quidditch je ne serais pas là. **_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard et sa ne sera surement pas ça pour cet raison précise. Alors dit-tu viendras? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Yes! **_

_**Je ne résiste pas à ma petite sœur. **_

_**Je suis plus vieille que toi! **_

_**D'à peine deux minutes. **_

_**Oui mais ces deux minutes font que c'est moi l'ainé. **_

_**As-tu vus Ron aujourd'hui? **_

_**En dehors des heures de cours non. **_

_**Le fait que Mione' sorte avec Malefoy l'a énormément blessé. **_

_**Je sais, il est étrange depuis je lui parlerais demain. **_

_**Pourquoi pas ce soir? **_

_**Il faudrait déjà que je le trouve et puis Dumbledore veut me voir. **_

_**Qu'as-tu encore fais? **_

_**Rien je te jure! C'est en rapport avec mon rôle de préfète. D'ailleurs je vais y aller.**_

_**Qu'es ce que je dois faire Bella? **_

_**Ce que je répètes depuis tout à l'heure. Attendre un peu puis t'expliquer avec elle. Mais tu y vas doucement, tu n'imagine même pas comme tu l'as blessé. J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison pour faire ce que tu as fais. **_

_**Oui j'en avais une.**_

_**Très bien à demain frérot. **_

_**A demain Bell's. **_

Je partis de la Grande Salle, qui était déjà presque vide.

Sur le chemin du bureau directorial Zabini me rattrapa.

_**A ton avis qu'es ce que nous veux le vieux fou?**_

_**Aucune idée. **_

Nous tapâmes à sa porte et entrèrent après avoir entendus son autorisation.

_**Miss Potter, Mr Zabini c'est justement vous que j'attendais.**_

Sans blague?

_**Asseyez-vous. Si je vous ai convoqué c'est en rapport avec le bal de la semaine prochaine. En tant que Préfets en Chef vous devrez le préparez. La décoration, le buffet et la musique. Vous devrez me soumette vos idées avant dimanche soir. **_

Je savais exactement à quoi sa allait ressembler pour moi. Tout serait en noir, il y a aurait des cercueil partout. Car pour moi ce bal, signifiait la mort de ma liberté. Et sa je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. J'allais faire de la vie de mon futur époux un tel enfer qu'il se tuerait et je serais veuve et en paix. Je secouais la tête, faisant disparaître mes funestes pensées.

_**Je crois que cet loi est très mal passé auprès de certaine personne.**_

_**Vous croyez! crachais-je. **_

_**Miss Potter vous devez considérer la chose autrement. Notre peuple à perdu énormément de personnes. **_

_**Alors vous êtes dite pourquoi ne pas demander à des ados de procréer pour éviter notre fin. **_

_**Il est vrai que sa peu sembler beaucoup. **_

_**Sa peut sembler beaucoup? Vous nous demandez de nous mariez, vous choisissez les couples pour ceux qui ne le sont pas et vous demander un bébé au maximum deux ans après le mariage. Non mais vous êtes tous taré! **_

_**Hum Hum. **_

Nous retournâmes pour trouver Thalia derrière nous.

_**Excusez moi mais le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.**_

_**Oui, venez Miss. Ce soir vous devez rejoindre les dortoirs de Serpentard. **_

_**Ce soir? Demanda-t-elle étonné presque effrayé. **_

_**Oui, à moins que vous préfériez la compagnie, fort chaleureuse de Miss Potter. **_

_**Et bien à vrai dire oui. Mais si Bella ne veut pas je comprendrais très bien. **_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Potter? Me demanda Dumbledore. **_

Es-ce que partagez mon dortoir avec Thalia me dérangeais? A vrai dire non, en plus je l'aimais bien et je n'aurais pas à supporter Blaise seule.

_**Elle peut rester.**_

Thalia me gratifia d'un immense sourire.

_**Bien je pense que vous pouvez disposer. Un bonbon au citron.**_

Je fis non de la tête et sortit du bureau de mauvaise humeur.

_**Sa va Bella. C'est parce que je vais m'installer dans tes appartements?**_

_**Non, avant que tu arrive je parlais avec Dumbledore. **_

_**A propos de quoi? **_

_**De la nouvelle loi. **_

_**Tu n'arrive vraiment pas a t'y faire. **_

_**Non. **_

_**Dis-toi qu'après tu n'auras pas a te lancer dans ta quête à l'amour, plaisanta-t-elle. **_

_**Oui, mais imagine que le personne qui me convienne ne soit pas à Poudlard, sa pourrait très bien être un moldus. **_

_**J'ai entendus Rogue et MacGonagall en parler. **_

_**Que disait-il? **_

_**Apparemment si la personne qui ne te correspond pas n'est pas présente à Poudlard la coupe de déversera aucun prénom et tu seras libre de trouver ton âmes sœur en temps voulus. **_

Je sentis une vague d'espoir naitre en moi.

_**Tu veux dire que si se trouve je ne serais mise avec personne.**_

_**Bella je crois qu'il y a de grande chance pour que toi tu es un fiancé d'ici une semaine. **_

_**Je ne vois pas qui! **_

_**Tu as beau te voiler la face et moi n'être la que depuis une journée, j'ai très bien qu'il t'attirait. **_

_**Qui? **_

Mes joues devinrent rouge en une secondes, alors comme c'était si flagrant.

_**Ne joue pas les innocente. Je parle de mon cousin.**_

_**Edward! **_

_**Oui, j'ai bien vus comment tu le regardais. **_

_**Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, je le considères seulement comme un ami. **_

_**Oui, oui. **_

_**Thalia! **_

_**D'accord n'en parlons plus. Que faisons nous maintenant? **_

_**Que dirais-tu d'aller à la tour Gryffondor. **_

Elle se glaça immédiatement.

_**Harry n'y sera pas.**_

_**Comment peux-tu en être sur? **_

_**Tout à l'heure quand nous avons discuté, il n'était pas bien et avait besoin de réfléchir. Le plus souvent quand c'est comme ça il prend son balai et part voler. **_

_**Tu es sur? Et si il revenait alors que suis là? **_

_**Il vole plusieurs heures. **_

_**Et si il rentre quand même? **_

_**Thalia je sais bien que tu es à Serpentard mais quand même. **_

Elle me fusilla du regard mais partie avec moi.

_**Nous devons être les première Gryffondor et Serpentarde à être amies, fis-je remarquer. **_

_**Alors tu me considères comme tel? **_

_**Bien sur! **_

_**Il y a eu le couple Hermione Drago qui a beaucoup surpris à ce que j'ai entendus dire. **_

_**Ça pour nous avoir surpris, ils l'ont fais! **_

Nous montâmes les étages pour atterrir devant le tableau de la Grosse dame.

_**Veritaserum! Dis-je au tableau. **_

Il s'ouvrit te nous laissa passer.

_**Tu t'es fais des amis chez les serpents.**_

_**Zabini même si c'est un gros lourd est sympa, Pansy aussi et Drago. **_

_**Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'il était sympa j'aurais rit au nez de mon interlocuteur. Mais cette année tout est étrange. **_

Nous nous approchâmes de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Hermione et Alice.

_**Bella, Thalia? Demandèrent-ils.**_

_**Sa vous dérange si on se joint à vous.**_

_**Pas du tout! **_

_**Allons dans mes appartements, une serpentarde ici...Enfin vous comprenez. **_

_**Oui, allons-y. **_

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes vers mes appartements.

Nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs avant d'atterrir devant le tableau.

**Whao et bien c'est grand ici, fit Rosalie.**

**Dis Bella je peux regarder ton dressing! Stp Stp Stp! me supplia Alice. **

Je jetais un coup d'œil surpris vers mes amis, voir terrifié.

_**Ma sœur est comme ça, il va falloir t'y faire, dit Emmett. **_

_**Et bien vas-y ma chambre est là, fis-je en la désignant. **_

_**Yeas! **_

Elle parti en courant voir mes vêtements.

_**Thalia comment as-tu rencontrer Edward.**_

Je vis Thalia pâlir en se remémorent se souvenir.

_**Elle n'a surement pas envie de nous en parler. C'est encore trop tôt. **_

_**Bien sur je comprends, dit Rosalie. **_

_**Mais c'est que.. **_

Ne t'inquiète pas tu me le diras une fois prête. On c'est à peine parlé.

Elles se sourirent.

_**Bella tu vas à Pré au Lard samedi? Demanda Jasper.**_

_**Oui, pour m'acheter une robe. **_

Tous me regardèrent les yeux exorbité, tous sauf Emmett.

_**Alice je suppose? Fit-il.**_

_**Exact! Elle souhaite à tout prix me choisir ma robe. Avec ce que j'ai vus au cours de cette semaine, je préfère être présente. **_

_**Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable effectivement. **_

Alice revient en sautillant.

_**Bella tu as des choses magnifiques. Je pourrais te choisir tes tenus. **_

_**Alice aurais-tu oublié que nous devons porter l'uniforme en cours. **_

_**Je parle des week-end. **_

_**Si tu veux, t'en que sa reste quelque chose qui se trouve dans mon armoire. **_

_**Bien sur, fit-elle faussement innocente. Oh faite Drago est d'accord. **_

_**Pourquoi? Demanda Rosalie. **_

_**Tu as étais voir Malefoy? Questionna Jasper un peu énervé. **_

_**Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, ajouta Mione. **_

_**Alice va concevoir les tenues de Quidditch pour les équipes mixés. **_

_**Et oui vous avez devant vous la styliste de la futur équipe Serpendor! **_

_**Serpendor sa fais trop Serpentard. **_

_**Bon Gryffontard alors mais je ne trouve pas ça terrible. **_

_**Il faudra que tu sois là aux sélections. **_

_**Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle. **_

_**Malefoy feras aussi ses sélections samedi, comme sa tu prendras la taille des joueurs. **_

_**Excellent!**_

_**Désolé mais je dois partir faire ma ronde avec Zabini dans moins de cinq minutes. **_

_**On va te laisser. A demain Bell's, à demain Thalia, dirent-ils. **_

_**A demain. **_

Alors que je les raccompagnais aux portraits une forme rousse nous aborda.

_**Toi! hurla-t-elle en pointant Thalia. Dis moi ce que tu lui as fais!**_

Ginny toisait Thalia les yeux pleins de rage.

_**Quoi mais je n'ai rien fais? De qui tu parles?**_

_**De Harry! C'est de faute si nous ne somme plus ensemble et aussi de la tienne, dit-elle en me pointant du doigts. **_

_**Moi! Non mais tu as un problème ma pauvre fille! Maintenant tu vas partir maintenant si tu ne veux d'un mois de colle! prévins-je. **_

_**Il retourna avec moi!Il m'aime je le sais! Je suis et je resterais la copine du Survivant c'est écrit! **_(Dans les Harry Potter mais pas dans ma fiction :p)

Elle partit d'un geste dédaigneux. Mais qu'es ce que les roux me tape sur le système en ce moment! (Ps: Je n'ai rien contre les roux l'une de mes meilleur amie est rousse ;) )

Mes amis partîmes et je rentrais avec Thalia.

**Non mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend.**

**Je ne sais pas mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. **

**C'est l'ex de Harry. **

Je partis vers la chambre de Blaise et sans toquer j'entrais.

Il était avec Nott et Parkinsson.

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux Potter.**_

_**On a une ronde. **_

Il souffla mais me rejoint, laissant ces deux amis dans sa chambre.

Nous partîmes et au bout de quelque mètres silencieux je lâchais.

_**Tu sorts avec Pansy?**_

_**Non. **_

_**Voudrais-tu me rendre uns service? Demandais-je.**_

* * *

><p>Je ne suis qu'a 20 reviews des 200! S'il vous plait faite un petit effort et laissez moi une reviews ;)<p>

Si jamais j'atteins les 200 peut-être que je posterais 2 chapitres qui sait ;)

MelleMau


	12. J'accepte

Merci à , fifer, H223, Julie, Dreams-Twilight, LFM'Ines, sara-marie-rose, canada02, fanny, Zaza, aelita48, memette, Charlotte, manoa-bella, Sabrinabella, nanie, mimicam, Catherine, Ilonka

edwardbellaamour: Serais-ce une suggestion? Merci.

**Lea1985**: Non ^^ Merci

Caro632: Je vais commencer ^^ Merci

ginnybella98: Edward et Thalia sont cousin ^^ Merci.

CarinaLopes17: Tu pense me tenir au courant quand? ^^ Merci

Du retard je sais mais j'étais déborder. J'ai quatre FanFictions, plus mes cours c'est du boulot tout ça. ^^

Comme promis deux chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Nous partîmes et au bout de quelque mètres silencieux je lâchais.

_**Tu sorts avec Pansy?**_

_**Non. **_

_**Voudrais-tu me rendre un service? Demandais-je. **_

_**Pourquoi je ferais ça? **_

_**Parce que je ferais ce que tu veux en échange. **_

_**Mais sa m'a l'air sérieux tout ça! **_

_**Sa l'est. **_

_**Très bien! **_

Alors je veux que...

Je marchais avec Hermione, Rosalie et Alice vers la Grande Salle. Je vis une tête rousse que j'identifiai comme Ron.

_**Ron! hélais-je. **_

Il se retourna sur moi, et me fit un faible sourire.

_**Tu te fais rare en ce moment.**_

_**J'avais besoin d'être seul. Faire le point. **_

_**Je comprends. **_

_**Tu t'es réconcilié avec tout le monde? **_

_**Oui. **_

J'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal.

_**C'était la meilleur chose à faire.**_

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

_**Je peux compter sur toi demain n'es pas?**_

_**Oui Bella je serais là. **_

Il sourit à son tour.

_**J'ai trop peur de finir balafré comme toi!**_

Il avait dit ça taquin, je lui sautais au coup ravi qu'il eu dit soit redevenu le Ron que je connaissais.

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras pendant que je collais ma tête sur son torse.

_**Hum Hum!**_

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir d'où provenait la voix et découvrimes Edward.

_**Je dérange.**_

Non tu crois?

_**Non, dit Ron.**_

_**Bella tu viens déjeuner? Me demanda-t-il. **_

_**Oui.**_

Il m'attrapa le bras et me traina quasiment à l'intérieur de la Grande-Salle.

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?**_

_**Tu m'as dis que tu allais déjeuner. **_

_**Au dernière nouvelle je sais encore marcher seule, et on a laissé Ron. **_

Il semblait en pleine réflexion et me lâcha le bras immédiatement.

_**Tu es amoureuse de Ron? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.**_

Quoi que sa avait plus l'air d'une certitude que d'une question.

_**Non, affirmais-je. **_

Il haussa un sourcil visiblement surpris.

_**Qu'es-ce qui te fais dire ça, ajoutais-je.**_

_**Tu as l'ai vraiment proche de lui tu le prend dans tes bras, tu le soutiens tout le temps. **_

_**Je considère Ron comme mon ami, rien de plus. C'est presque incestueux d'imaginer autre chose. Je l'aime comme Harry. **_

Il se rembrunit au nom de mon frère.

_**Alors non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron. Pourquoi cette question? **_

_**Je me tiens informé. **_

Je lui fis un petit sourire alors que nous prenions place sur la Grande, table. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Harry.

_**Tu ne me déteste plus? Questionna-t-il.**_

_**Edward je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te détestais pas. **_

_**Oui, mais tu ne savais pas trop sur qu'elle pied danser avec moi. En plus tu étais distante. Que penses-tu de moi maintenant? **_

_**Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'apprends à te connaître et je t'apprécie de plus en plus.**_

Voilà c'était dit! Il me regardait souriant.

_**Moi aussi. **_

_**Par contre tu as des goût spéciaux. **_

_**Comme? **_

_**Je ne sais pas trainer avec U.H.U.(petite pensée pour Fifer) par exemple. **_

_**U.H.U? **_

_**Blonde, toujours rose, maquillé comme une voiture volée. Tu es sur que Tu ne voix pas? J'étais sur que tu trainé avec elle en ce moment.**_

_**Très drôle Bella. **_

Alors que nous discutions mon frère s'assit à coté de moi en embrassant mon front.

_**Edward, dit-il à l'intention de mon voisin.**_

_**Potter, grogna-t-il. **_

_**Ne vous disputez pas, sinon je m'en vais. **_

La Grande-Salle devint d'un coup silencieuse.

Je le vais ma tête et vis un couple qui se donnait la main. C'était Thalia et Blaise, ce dernier l'embrassa longuement avant de la lâcher et de partir vers la table des verts et Argent. Thalia ne partit pas à sa suite pour elle aussi déjeuner à sa table non elle marcha vers moi.

Je me tournais rapidement vers Harry.

_**Tu savais?**_

_**Oui, hier ils sont resté à deux dans le salon. Je suppose que sa les a rapproché. **_

_**Mais de là à sortir ensemble! **_

Il semblait furieux.

_**Écoutes Harry, je crois que Blaise est vraiment amoureuse d'elle.**_

_**C'est un Serpentard! **_

_**Malefoy aussi. **_

_**Bella, me coupa Thalia qui venait d'arriver. **_

_**Oui? **_

_**Tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai à te parler. **_

_**Bien sur. **_

Je pris une pomme et elle une poire alors que nous sortions.

Nous partîmes vers le parc.

_**Alors? Me demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Génial!**_

_**Sur? **_

_**Oui tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection.**_

_**Et ton frère?**_

_**Il était très énervé! Si tu veux mon avis il était vert de jalousie. **_

Elle sembla ravi de l'entendre.

_**Je continus ?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Combien de temps. **_

_**Quelque jours, jusqu'à qu'il vienne te parler. **_

_**Tu crois qu'il viendra? **_

_**J'en suis certaine. Je connais mon frère. **_

_**Merci. **_

_**Pourquoi? Demandais-je étonnée. **_

_**D'être là. On ne se connait depuis peu et tu m'as aidée.**_

_**Oh c'est normale. **_

Elle me serra dans ces bras.

_**Puis-je récupérer ma merveilleuse petite amie? Demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.**_

_**Fausse petite amie, corrigea Thalia. **_

_**Bon on va en cour! Les sermonnais-je. **_

_**Depuis quand, c'est toi qui sorts cette phrase. Oui est le rat de bibliothèque. Hermione sort de sa corps, dit-il en explosant de rire. **_

Il me faisait penser à Emmett avec ces blagues vaseuses.

_**Oh faite Potter on rendez-vous ce midi.**_

_**Je peux savoir pourquoi? **_

_**Le professeur Rogue nous laisse sa salle. Pour que l'on prépare le bal. **_

_**Ok, dis pas du tout emballé. **_

Nous partîmes mais je me détachais rapidement d'eux, j'allais rejoindre Dean mais quelqu'un me rattrapa.

C'était Edward.

_**Tu n'es pas avec Brown?**_

_**Non, on va en défenses contre les forces du mal ensemble? **_

Je hochais la tête positivement.

_**Tu étais où hier? Je veux dire quand les autres étaient dans mes appartements.**_

_**J'ai été volé. **_

_**Harry aussi. Tu ne l'as pas croisé? **_

_**Non. **_

Son ton était plus dur.

_**Je suis sur qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il ne soit plus ensemble.**_

_**J'espère bien pour lui. **_

_**Tu sais cet été, quand nous sommes rentré en Angleterre il n'était vraiment pas bien. **_

_**Sa ne l'a pas empêché de ressortir avec Ginny. **_

_**Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'aguicher, il n'est qu'un homme. Tu es proche de Thalia? **_

_**Oui, avant nous passions notre temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que mes parents quitte la France pour les États-Unis. **_

_**Tu habitais en France avant? **_

_**Oui, mais je suis né aux États-Unis, mes parents on déménagé lorsque je n'avais que quelque mois pour Paris. Puis sont retourné à leur pays natal avant que j'entre au collège. **_

_**Tu la considère comme une sœur? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Sa a dut être horrible d'être séparé d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment je le prendrais si j'étais de Harry.**_

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe. Dean vint vers moi.

_**Bell's il faut faire des duo, on se met ensemble.**_

Je me tournais pour voir Edward, mais il était trop occupé avec U.H.U.

_**Oui!**_

_**Génial.**_

Il me sourit, nous primes une table à deux en attendant de nouvelles instructions de Tonks.

_**Sa va fonctionner en deux étapes. L'un devra attaquer et l'autre se défendre, jusqu'à l'un des deux perde là vous échangerez les rôles.**_

_**Tu préfères commencer en attaque ou en défense? Me demanda Dean. **_

_**En attaque bien sur.**_

Nous nous mimes face à face.

_**Prêt?**_

Il hocha positivement la tête. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour attaquer et au bout de quelques secondes Dean finit par terre.

Ce qui fit ricaner Edwrad.

_**Alors Thomas on se fait battre par une fille.**_

Dean se leva et se mit devant Edward, d'un air de défi. Mais qu'es ce qui leur prenait.

_**Un problème Cullen. **_

_**Oui toi! **_

_**On va le régler maintenant alors! **_

Un duel débuta entre les deux, d'une férocité hors normes.

Tonks arriva en courant, alors que les élèves se regroupaient autour des deux garçons.

_**Arrêtez ça tout de suite!**_

Mais ils n'en firent rien et continuèrent.

Tonks n'osait pas lancer de sorts pour ne pas en blesser un, moi sa ne me déranger aucunement.

Je lançais un sort au milieu se qui fit ricocher leurs sorts et ils se prirent chacun le sort qu'ils avaient lancés.

La peau de Edward commença à se recouvrir de pustules alors que Dean crachait des limaces.

_**Merci Bella! On peut savoir ce qu'ils vous a pris. Bella emmène les à l'infirmerie, je repasserais les voir après pour leur donner leurs punitions! Vous, fit-elle en pointant les autres élèves, continuez ce que vous avez faire! **_

Je fis un signe de tête aux deux idiots pour qu'ils me suivent.

_**Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles!**_

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

_**Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes battus? **_

_**C'EST UN CRETIN! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. **_

_**Des crétins, sa oui vous l'êtes! **_

_**Bella tu ne connais pas un sorts pour arrêter ses limaces. **_

_**Si. **_

_**Qu'es ce que tu attends? **_

Il omit deux grosses limaces gluantes.

_**Que vous vous présentiez des excuses.**_

_**Tu PLAISANTES? Dirent-il de nouveaux en même temps. **_

_**Pas du tout. **_

_**Allons à l'infirmerie. **_

Une fois las bas Madame Pomfresh accourue vers moi.

_**Par Merlin que c'est-il passé?**_

_**Ils se sont battus. **_

Elle lança un sorts à Dean qui arrêta de vomir des limaces puis lui administra une potion. Ensuite Dean put partir non sans avoir envoyer le plus noir des regard à Edward qu'il le lui rendit bien.

Elle fit allonger Edward sur un lit et partit chercher de quoi le soigner.

Je m'assis près de lui.

_**Vous autres les hommes vous n'êtes que des imbéciles.**_

_**Tu trouve? **_

_**Oh que oui. **_

Je poussais au bon moment pour éviter l'explosion d'une de ces pustules. Dégoutant.

Même avec le visage tuméfié je le trouvais encore craquant. Attendez minutes, depuis quand je le trouve craquant. C'est qu'il est avec ces yeux d'un vert si profond et ses cheveux d'un bronze si...On se calme, Edwrad n'est qu'un ami qui sort avec une garce point à la ligne.

Un nouvelle élève arriva dans l'infirmerie dans un état encore pire que celui de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD: <strong>

_**Mais qu'es ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui! s'exclama l'infirmière.**_

Elle s'approcha de moi et donna un pot à Bella.

_**Miss Potter appliquez lui cette crème s'il vous plait.**_

Bella hocha la tête et s'approcha encore plus de moi. Son odeur, mélange de fleur et de vanille, s'empara de mes narines immédiatement. Elle ouvrit le pot et prit un noisette de pommade verte. Elle en étala sur ma joue gauche et commença à masser, ses mains si douce caressait ma peau.

Elle plongea ses iris chocolat dans les miennes, je n'aurais jamais assez de secondes pour regarder ses traits parfaits. Son petit nez en trompette, sa peau d'albâtre et ses joues qui rosissent si facilement. Elle avait un caractère de feu qui la rendait encore plus belle. Quand elle s'énervait ses cheveux paraissaient s'électrifier autour d'elle et ses joues rougissaient encore plus.

Bella Potter était ma définition du mot parfait.

_**Edward! M'appela-t-elle. **_

_**Oui? **_

_**J'ai finis. **_

Je passais une main sur ma peau redevenu lisse.

_**Bon je dois y aller il m'attend.**_

Il? Qui était-ce? Mes points se contractèrent automatiquement.

Elle me salua et disparut.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA <strong>

Edward, Edward.. Je n'arrivais pas à le faire quitter mes pensées et ce n'est pas par manque de volonté.

J'entrais dans la salle de Rogue ou Blaise m'attendait avec une piles de parchemins, des plumes, des sandwich et du jus de citrouille.

_**Enfin Potter.**_

Je pris un sandwich.

_**On commence par quoi?**_

_**La déco? **_

_**Plein de cercueil, que dis-tu d'une ambiance cimetière.**_

_**Mets y un peu de sérieux. **_

_**C'est toi qui dis ça. **_

_**On qu'à faire une déco simple, dans le style du bal de quatrième année. **_

_**Avec beaucoup de rouge alors. **_

_**Non de vert. **_

_**Rouge! **_

_**Vert! **_

_**Les deux alors? **_

_**Non, sa va faire Noël. **_

_**En or et argent dans ce cas là? **_

_**Oui, or et argent sa devrait aller. **_

_**Musique? **_

_**Bizzar Sister? **_

_**Oui, Dumbledore a dit qu'il pourront venir en plus. **_

_**C'est fait il ne reste plus que le buffet. **_

_**Empoisonne tut les plats, e ne toucherais à rien et comme ça pas besoin de ma marier et il n'y aura plus de prétendant. **_

_**Je crois que l'idée de la carte où il suffit de prononcer le nom d'un plat pour qu'il apparaisse dans notre assiette. **_

_**Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux Zabini. **_

_**Et toi pas assez. **_

_**Qui aurez crus ça? **_

_**Surement pas les profs. **_

Nous sortîmes de la salle en grignotant nos sandwich.

_**Potter tu ne dois pas oublié que tu me dois quelque chose.**_

_**Vas-y. **_

_**Je veux que tu m'accompagne au bal. **_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Tu as bien compris. **_

_**Pas question! **_

_**Dans ce cas là j'arrête de jouer les faux petits copain avec Thalia. **_

_**Si les gens savent que l'on va au bal ensemble ils se douteront que toi et Thalia vous êtes un faux couple. **_

_**Nous garderons ça secret et d'ici là elle se sera remis avec ton frère. **_

_**Peut-être pas. **_

_**Arrête ils passent leur temps à se dévorer du regard. **_

_**Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois ta cavalière. **_

_**J'ai fais un pari avec plusieurs Serpentard. Pour savoir lequel d'entre nous arriverait à t'accompagner au bal. **_

_**Chut! **_

Je venais d'entendre des voix.

_**Alors? Demanda Patil.**_

_**Il est sans conteste le dieu du sexe! S'exclama Lavande. **_

_**Vous l'avez fais où et quand? **_

_**Hier soir un peu après le diner, dans la sale dur demande. **_

_**Donc vous êtes ensemble? **_

_**Oui! **_

_**Tu es donc la futur Madame Edward Cullen? **_

_**Oui. **_

Mon sang se glaça, il n'avait pas été volé. Non, il avait fait l'amour avec cette garce.

Je me retournais vers Zabini.

_**C'est d'accord, tu seras mon cavalier.**_


	13. Se rendre compte

**Chapitre 13**

Voilà maintenant, un jour que j''avais accepté la proposition de Blaise. J'en voulais à Edward, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'est parce qu'il m'avait menti, mais je savais que c'était surtout parce qu'il avait couché avec Brown. Sa me tordait l'estomac et sa me mettait en rogne rien que d'y penser.

Seule Thalia était au courante que j'allais au bal avec Blaise.

Hier j'avais été en cours ne parlant à personne. J'avais été absente au repas, dans la soirée j'avais fais ma ronde avec Blaise puis je m'étais couché.

Thalia avait trouvé ça bizarre mais m'avait laissé tranquille.

Je marchais seule, profitant de la petite brise d'automne, mon balai en main.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure des sélections qui ne commenceraient que dans une heure. J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clairs.

Je me mis à califourchon sur mon balai et décollais.

Je me sentais vraiment bien, dans mon élément. L'air s'engouffrait dans ma tenue de Quidditch et faisait voler ma queue de cheval. Je volais comme ça 30 min autour du terrain, lançant des souaffles en masse pour décompresser.

_**Bella! S'écria une voix.**_

Je baissais les yeux et vit Rosalie en tenue de Quidditch qui me faisait signe de descendre.

J'atterris dans l'herbe, je mis mon balai sur l'épaule et rejoignis Rose dans les gradin.

_**Je savais que je te trouverai là!**_

_**Un problème? **_

_**A toi de me le dire. **_

Je rougis instantanément, elle ne me connaissait que trop bien. Elle me tendit une viennoiserie.

_**Tu en veux?**_

Pour seule réponse je le lui pris en la remerciant.

_**Qu'es ce qui va pas ma belle? **_

_**Je ne le sais pas moi même. **_

_**Raconte moi tout, il y a bien dut se passer quelque chose. J'ai bien vu que quelque n'allait pas. Je te connais Bella, tu es ma meilleur amie. **_

_**C'est assez compliqué. **_

_**Vas-y on a le temps. **_

_**Hier, à l'heure du déjeuné j'étais avec Zabini. **_

_**Qu'es ce que tu faisais avec lui? **_

_**Nous venions de préparer le bal. **_

_**Et que c'est-il passé? **_

_**Nous discutions et j'ai entendu des voix. C'était Brown et Patil, Brown lui disait qu'elle avait couché avec lui! Alors qu'il m'avait affirmé qu'il volait à ce moment là! Depuis je suis énervé, je suis blessé, je me sens trahi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi! C'est complétement idiot!**_

_**Tu l'aimes Bella. **_

_**Quoi? **_

_**En tout cas il doit minimum t'attirer. Tu ne réagirais pas ainsi sinon. **_

_**Mais non! Ce n'est pas ça! **_

_**Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Tes regard, tu ai agacé par Brown depuis qu'elle tourne autour de lui. Et tu as vu dans qu'elle état tu es juste parce qu'il a couché avec elle. **_

Rien qu'en y pensant, j'eus envie de pleurer Rose le vit et me prit dans ses bras.

_**Tu l'aimes n'es-ce pas?**_

_**Je ne sais pas Rose. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Rien que l'idée d'être amoureuse me révulse. Tu sais ce qui me fais le plus mal Rose? **_

_**Non. **_

_**De savoir qu'elle a son cœur, que c'est elle qu'il aime, que c'est elle qui finira par s'appeler Mr Cullen. **_

_**Tu crois qu'il l'aime. **_

_**J'en suis sur. **_

J'éclatais en sanglot, je les retenais depuis la veille et la je laissais mes larmes couler librement. Moi qui ne pleurais jamais c'était réussis. Rosalie resserra son étreinte.

_**Je suis qu'il n'est pas indifférent à tes charmes.**_

_**Tu dis n'importe quoi! **_

_**Non, je t'assure. Pendant les cours il te regarde beaucoup. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire. **_

_**Non? **_

_**Le rendre fou de jalousie. **_

_**Si il ne m'aime pas il avoir du mal à être jaloux. **_

_**Invite Dean au bal. **_

_**Peu pas. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**J'ai déjà un cavalier. **_

Elle desserra son étreinte et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_**Qui?**_

Je lui expliquais toutes l'histoire, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

_**Zabini vraiment! Bella il n'y qu'une chose à faire. **_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Faire semblant de sortir avec lui. **_

_**Quoi? Mais je ne peux pas! **_

_**Et pourquoi cela? **_

_**Dois-je te rappeler qu'il le fait déjà avec Thalia. **_

_**Thalia va finir avec Harry avant ce soir. **_

_**Comment tu sais ça? **_

_**Harry a parlé à Jasper, il va surement lui parler cette après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. **_

_**Et qu'es ce que je fais avec. **_

_**Tu fais comme Thalia. Tu joues à l'amoureuse. **_

_**Mais personne ne me croiras. Je suis Bella Potter celle qui envoie balader tout les garçons. Zabini sort avec Thalia depuis hier, tu crois vraiment que les gens ne s'apercevront de rien. Edward est loin d'être bête. **_

_**Ils se sont embrassé quoi, une fois en public? Thalia n'aura qu'à dire que c'était pour rendre jaloux Harry c'est la vérité après tout.**_

_**Tu crois vraiment que sa marchera? **_

_**J'en suis sur. **_

_**Et si Thalia ne se remet pas avec Harry. Si il lui avait fait trop de mal. **_

_**Dans tout les cas elle ne resterais pas avec Zabini. Alors maintenant tu sèches tes larmes, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. **_

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit.

_**Bella es-ce que tu le veux vraiment?**_

_**Oui, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui. Je ne le connais même pas Rose! **_

_**Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. **_

_**Emmett? **_

Elle hocha la tête.

_**Tu sais il ne faut pas le rejeter, sinon cet amour te dévorera. **_

_**Oui, mais quand c'est un amour à sens unique! **_

_**Si il te rejète c'est que c'est un imbéciles qui ne sais ce qu'il perd. Où est passé ma Bella fier au salle caractère! Reprend toi ma belle, depuis quand tu pleure pour un garçons. **_

Je me relevais immédiatement.

_**Tu as raison, c'est inadmissible. Je compte bien lui en faire baver!**_

_**C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Sa ne te dérange pas si l'on met Alice dans la confidence. **_

_**Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Edwrad est son cousin elle le lui dira. **_

_**Mais non on peut lui faire confiance. Mais j'aurais besoin d'elle, pour faire de toi une vrai bombe! **_

_**Je suis si laide que ça? **_

_**Non, tu es magnifique, mais ton look est trop sage. **_

_**Je te ferais dire que je porte la même chose que les autres, l'uniforme! **_

_**Je ne pense pas à un relooking Bella! Ils arrivent! **_

Effectivement un petit groupe arrivaient constitué de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Malefoy vint vers moi et Rosalie descendit.

_**On se divise le terrain et une fois que l'on a constitué nos équipes, on met en commun.**_

_**Oui. **_

Hermione arriva et embrassa Drago, elle était suivit par Alice et Jasper.

_**On va rester dans les gradins nous! S'exclama Alice.**_

Je hochais la tête et descendis sur le terrain.

_**Tout les Gryffondor ici! Appelais-je.**_

Dean vint m'enlacer et m'embrassa le haut crane. Je lui souris.

_**Sa va Bell's?**_

_**Oui! **_

Je vis Ron arriver, son balai nonchalamment posé sur épaule, Harry étais à ces cotés. Je leurs sautais dans bras.

_**Tu es venus! **_

_**On te l'avais promis, rirent-ils. **_

Du coin de l'œil je vis Rosalie parler avec Blaise. Elle ne perdait pas une seconde elle! Thalia et Alice étaient avec eux, tout le monde allait finir par le savoir. Après quelque secondes il se séparèrent.

Et revinrent vers moi, j'observais le groupe de Gryffondor mais je vis avec horreur deux personnes, que je ne voulais absolument pas voir.

_**Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là!**_

Lavande et Ginny tenaient chacune un balai, la première en avait un rose bonbon avec le poil multicolore l'autre un vieux pas vraiment rapide.

_**On vient participer au sélections, fit Ginny.**_

_**Vous n'êtes pas prise! **_

_**QUOI! s'exclamèrent-elle. HARRY/EDWARD! **_

Je me tournais vers l'homme dont je croyais être tombé amoureuse et mon frère la mine sévère.

_**On est plus ensemble Ginny. **_

_**Laisse leur une chance, lâcha Edward. **_

Je voyais rouge.

_**Alors écoutes moi bien c'est moi la capitaine de cet équipe et c'est qui prend les décisions! Si je ne veux pas qu'elle participe c'est que j'ai de bonne raison! Ta gourdasse de petite copine ne tient même pas sur un balai et Weasley n'est pas fichu de marquer!**_

_**Ce n'est pas ma copine! **_

_**Met tu la sautes dans la salle sur demande! J'en ai rien à faire de ta vie sentimentale, je ne les prends un point c'est tout! **_

_**Bella a raison! Approuva Rosalie. **_

Blaise arriva et entoura mes épaules avec son bras. Sous le regard de Rosalie je ne le rejetais pas.

_**Tu ne sors pas avec ma cousine toi! Cracha Edward.**_

_**Non Thalia est juste une amie.**_

_**Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors? **_

_**On voulait tester nos sentiments? **_

_**Pourquoi Bella a dit que vous étiez ensemble dans ce cas là? **_

_**En quoi sa te regarde Cullen. J'ai le droit de draguer Bella! **_

_**On peut commencer les sélections! Criais-je. **_

_**Vous deux partez! Cingla Rosalie **_

Elles partirent de mauvaises grâce.

_**Les Gardiens ici!**_

Edward arriva vers moi avec d'autres élèves. Il avait un étrange expression.

_**Bella je peux te parler, après les sélections? **_

_**Si tu veux.**_

Il recula un peu de moi.

_**Je veux que cinq personne, n'importe lesquels prenne la place de poursuiveurs. Vous vous passez la balle et vous essayez de marquer. Vous faites ça cinq fois pour chaque personnes qui souhaites être gardien. **_

Les essais s'enchainèrent et je dus admettre que Edwrad était le meilleur. J'étais fixé sur ces moindres faits et gestes.

Ron se posa à mes cotés.

_**Tu ne te présente pas pour le poste de gardien? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**Non, je préfère tenter poursuiveurs cette année. Et puis Edward est vraiment très fort. **_

Tout les postulants au poste de gardien se posèrent devant moi.

_**Le gardien de Gryffondor cette année est Edward!**_

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

_**Merci Bella.**_

Je lui rendis un maigre sourire en retour.

A la fin des sélections la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor était composé.

J'avais Edwrad comme gardien, Rosalie, Ron et Harry en tant que poursuiveurs et Dean et Emmett comme batteur.

Je partis vers Drago.

_**Tu as finis? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**Oui. **_

Je lui montrais ma liste de joueurs et lui la sienne. Il avait choisis Crabbe comme gardien, Parkinsson, Thalia et Goyle comme poursuiveuses et Théodore Nott et Zabini comme batteurs.

Nous nous concertâmes un moment pour décider de l'équipe mixé, puis nous tournâmes vers eux pour l'annoncer.

* * *

><p>Des idées? ^^<p>

Une review= un teaser du chapitre 14

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais il y a une nouvelle épreuve au brevet, l'Histoire des arts. Et je ne sais pas quoi présenter.<p>

Sa peut-être de la musique, comme des films, un livre, tableau, sculpture, groupe de musique, chanteur, écrivain, science fictions, Rock.. N'importe quoi.

Des suggestions?

* * *

><p>Beaucoup d'entre vous ont facebook? Es-ce que sa intéresserais certains que je crée une page ou un compte pour mes FF.<p>

* * *

><p>Et enfin, allez lire Sang Bleu ma nouvelle fiction ^^<p> 


	14. Pourquoi n'y ai je pas le droit

**Merci à **aelita48, Charlotte, Zaza, Lydouille, ANONYMOUS, memette, katia, Ilonka, Dreams-Twilight, fifer, edwardbellaamour , Lea1985 LFM'Ines philae89

Mathilde la rousse: Moi aussi je t'aime :)

Satsuna: Merci, j'ai décidé de présenter le parallèle entre Harry Potter et la seconde guerre mondiale.

Caro632: Je le publie aujourd'hui ) il reste une semaine avant le bal :) Merci

**Voilà le chapitre 14 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Nous nous concertâmes un moment pour décider de l'équipe mixé, puis nous tournâmes vers eux pour l'annoncer.

_**Alors les deux attrapeurs de l'équipe mixé seront évidemment moi et Malefoy. Deux poursuiveur ont été retenus dans mon équipe. Il s'agit de Rosalie et Harry.**_

_**Les deux autres sont de la mienne, il s'agit de Pansy et Thalia. **_

_**Dans les batteurs, il n'y aura qu'un Gryffondor Emmett. **_

_**Et deux Serpentard, Blaise et Théodore. **_

_**Et enfin le gardien est Edward. **_

Il y avait quelque mines déçu mais beaucoup de grand sourire.

_**Il ne s'agit que d'un match ensuite les équipes se reformeront et tout les joueurs joueront. Vous pouvez partir, annonçais-je. **_

Je commençais à allez vers les vestiaires mais Edward me retint.

_**Bella on devait parler, me rappela-t-il. **_

_**J'ai besoin d'une douche là, après. **_

_**D'accord. **_

_**Bella, Drago attendez! s'exclama Alice. **_

Ah oui les tenus de quidditch.

_**Tous ceux qui ont été sélectionné pour l'équipe mixé approchez! Cria Drago.**_

Après une bonne demi-heure Alice eut finit de prendre les taille de tout le monde, elle nous montra le croquis de notre futur tenues.

Elles était simple mais très belles.

_**Je ne voulais pas insister sur les couleurs des maisons. J'avais peur de trop une maison ou pas assez. Alors j'ai fais les tenues beige, au dos il y aura les deux blason entremêlés, et des touches de rouge et de vert seront rappelés sur toute la tenues.**_

_**Moi j'adhère et toi Malefoy? **_

_**Aussi! **_

_**C'est bon Alice on prend. **_

Elle hurla et nous sauta dans les bras.

_**Merci!**_

Je rejoignis les vestiaires, en ne parlant à personne. Je pris une bonne douche et m'habillai. J'enfilais un slim et un haut prune, je mis ma veste marron qui s'accordait avec mes chaussure et sortis.

J'aperçus au loin Edward discuter avec U.H.U., il m'avait oublié en plus! Je n'allais surement pas le lui rappeler. Je rattrapais Rosalie, Alice, Hermione et Thalia.

Aujourd'hui je devais me soumettre à la torture du shopping orchestré par Alice Cullen.

Je sentais que j'allais regretter d'avoir accepter.

Elle me traina dans une dizaine de boutique, avant d'avoir enfin trouver la robe parfaite d'après elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Ensuite elle nous congédia car elle avait à faire. Quel phénomène cette Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>POV DRAGO <strong>

Je pouvais le faire, je le sentais. Je sortis des vestiaires et je vis au loin mon Hermione marcher avec ces amies, sa silhouette s'effaçant peu à peu. Elle était vraiment belle, ses long cheveux châtains bouclé et ses petits yeux noisette qui pétillent. Pour moi elle est la plus belle femme du monde et le plus beau cadeau que Merlin ne m'aie jamais fais.

Qui aurait pus croire que moi Drago Malefoy tomberais raide dingue amoureux de Hermione Granger, personne c'est certains.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

_**Pansy! appelais-je. **_

_**Oui? **_

_**Aide moi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY<strong>

Mais quel imbécile j'étais! Je n'étais qu'un triple idiot! J'avais blessé la seul fille que j'avais aimé, mais vraiment à en devenir dingue. Quel été j'avais passé, inoubliable.

J'y avais rencontré Thalia, une beauté à l'état pur, sa peu couleur pêche, ses yeux un mélange de bleu et de vert, ses cheveux si doux d'un blond foncé aux reflet caramel.

Et j'avais tout gâché, d'accord j'avais de bonne raisons, mais quand même.

J'aurais dut en parler à Bella, je suis sur qu'elle aurait compris, mais non j'avais encore suivit mon instinct qui m'avait encore fait prendre la mauvaise décision. Des fois je ressemble beaucoup trop à ma sœur, à agir sous le coup d'une impulsion.

Elle était là à quelque mètres de moi, son si beau regard ancré dans le mien. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais. Je devais lui parler et maintenant était le bon moment.

* * *

><p><strong>POV DRAGO <strong>

J'étais dans la petite boutique avec Pansy, elle était aux anges que je pense à ça. Il est vrai que je pouvais me montrer romantique, quelle horreur.

_**Je peux vous aider nous demanda le vendeur?**_

_**Oui je voudrais une alliance. **_

_**Bien, c'est pour cette jeune femme je suppose. **_

_**Non! m'exclamais-je. C'est mon ami, elle vient seulement m'aider à choisir. **_

_**Vous cherchez un modèle en particulier. **_

_**Une bague en or blanc, je veux que la bague soit discrète mais pas trop. **_

Il fallait quand même que tout le monde voit que c'était MA femme.

_**Avec des rubis. **_

_**Suivez moi je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut. **_

Il nous montra trois magnifique modèles, alors que j'allai demander à Pansy son avis, elle s'exclama.

_**ELLE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV THALIA<strong>

Je voyais Harry s'approcher de moi d'une démarche décidé. Allez-t-il vraiment me parler? D'un coté sa me faisait peur, d'un autre j'en avais vraiment très envie.

J'avais peur que de l'entendre le sentir, fasse ré-ouvir la plaie encore fraiche de mon cœur. Il était vraiment beau, son teint pale sa tignasse brune désordonné, ses yeux chocolat. C'était ses yeux que j'avais préféré quand je l'avais vu.

Il se planta devant moi, l'air tendu.

_**Thalia je peux te parler? Me demanda-il d'une voix douce.**_

Cette phrase fit remonter des souvenirs que j'aurais aimer enterrer, pour seule réponse je hochais positivement la tête.

Il avance doucement et je mis à son niveau, me mettant à marcher à la même cadence.

_**Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Lacha-t-il après un cour silence.**_

_**Je voyais bien qu'il disait la vérité. **_

_**De quoi d'avoir fait semblant de m'aimer? **_

_**Non, Thalia je t'aimais vraiment! Je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs!**_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

_**Comment? Mais pourtant...**_

_**J'ai mentis, et sa a été le mensonge le plus horrible de mon existence. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Je repartais en Angleterre et je n'aurais jamais pus rester en France à cause de Bella. C'est ma sœur et malgré ce quel montre la guerre la beaucoup fragilisé, elle avait besoin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois coincé dans une espèce de relation à distance, avec Poudlard nous n'aurions pus nous parler que par l'échange de courrier. **_

_**Mais j'aurais très bien pus te rejoindre! m'exclamais-je les larmes m'empêchant d'y voir quoi que ce soit. **_

_**Non, tu aurais dus quitter ta mère qui avait besoin de toi, autant que toi d'elle. Tes amis et Beaubatons, je ne devais pas être égoïste et de te priver de ton bonheur. **_

_**MAIS MON BONHEUR C'ÉTAIT TOI! hurlais-je. **_

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer lui aussi.

_**Je t'aime à en crever Thalia! Je ne voulais pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit!**_

_**Mais tu m'avais fais une promesse! Tu ne devais pas me briser le coeur et pourtant tu l'as fais. **_

_**Je suis tellement désolé Lia'! Je sais que tu le feras pas, mais je te présente mes excuses et je te demande te de me pardonner. **_

J'avais à peu prés retrouver mon calme.

_**Donc si tu as fais ça c'est moi?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Tu m'aimes? Vraiment? Ou tu mens encore. **_

_**Thalia fait moi passer aux véritasérum si tu veux, mais je te le jure sur Bella je t'aime! **_

Il n'aurait pas jurer sur sa sœur sans raison, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Je m'approchais de lui et le giflais de toute mes forces avant de l'embrasser. En y mettant tout les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

_**Qu'es ce que sa veut dire? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**Que je te pardonne, mais à une condition. **_

_**Laquelle?**_

_**Ne me fais plus jamais vivre cet enfer.**_

_**Je te le promets. **_

_**Il fondit sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa. **_

_**Je t'aime, me dit-il.**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

Je vis Drago arriver, il avait un air étrange. Il m'embrassa brièvement.

_**Tu as déjeuné? Me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Non, avec Alice impossible. **_

_**Parfait! **_

Il attrapa tendrement ma main et m'emmena.

_**Où allons nous? Questionnais-je. **_

_**Un petit resto de Pré au Lard. **_

_**Dray tu es sur que sa va. **_

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa le front.

_**Plus que bien!**_

Nous continuâmes à marcher avant d'arriver avant de s'arrêter devant un resto chic.

Une serveuse s'approcha de nous. Je rêves où elle matait Mon Drago. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et me regarder moi, se qui me soulagea.

_**Je voudrais une table pour deux, dans un coin tranquille.**_

_**Bien sur monsieur! **_

Elle battit des cils et nous emmena. J'avais envie de l'étriper.

Une fois assis elle partit chercher les menus, Drago vit tout de suite que quelque chose me déranger. Il attrapa ma main à travers la table et la caressa doucement.

_**Un problème ma chérie?**_

_**Bien sur que non! **_

_**Allez dis moi. **_

_**C'est cette serveuse! Crachais-je. **_

_**Qu'es ce qu'elle a? **_

_**Elle te drague! **_

_**Hermione, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime. **_

_**Oui. **_

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement, les mets y étaient totalement délicieux.

_**Mione tu sais que à cause de cetet nouvelle lois nous allons finir fiancé samedi?**_

_**Oui. **_

Où voulez-t-il en venir?

_**Et bien je ne trouve pas ça normal que ce soit cette stupide loi qui nous nomme fiancés!**_

_**Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là? **_

Il se mit à genoux devant moi.

_**Hermione, mon amour, veux-tu devenir ma femme?**_

Il sortis un écrin de sa poche, dévoilant un somptueuse bague en or blanc recouverte de rubis et de diamant. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Lui me regardait inquiet.

_**Alors?**_

_**Bien sur! OUI, oui, oui! **_

Je me jetais sur lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE <strong>

Je cherchais un livre sur les différent tissus du mondes magiques, je montais sur un petit tabouret mais j'en tombais. Alors que je devais rencontrer le carrelage de bras me retinrent.

Ils me remirent debout et je tombais face à Jasper.

_**Hey Jasper!**_

Qu'es ce qu'il était beau!

_**Salut Alice, tu cherchais quelque chose?**_

_**Oui, se livre là, fis-je en le désignant. **_

Il n'eut qu'a tendre le bras pour l'attraper.

_**C'est ça d'être petite!**_

_**Je ne suis pas petite, juste un peu en dessous de la moyenne. **_

Il rit.

_**Tu veux allez boire une bierraubeurre?**_

_**Avec plaisir! **_

J'allais boire une bierraubeurre avec Jasper Hale et c'est lui qui me l'avait proposé.

Je payais mon livre et nous sortîmes.

_**Tu veux que je porte tes sacs?**_

Il regardais, sans grand étonnements, tout les sacs que je tenais.

_**Tu es sur?**_

_**Mais oui. **_

Il prit mes sacs et nous partîmes chez Madame Rosmerta.

Alors que nous primes une table pour deux, nous aperçûmes Harry et Thalia dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**Ils sont vraiment mignons! M'exclamais-je. Je vais allez les féliciter**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER <strong>

_**Alice, non! Laisse les un peu seuls, je crois qu'ils en ont besoin.**_

Elle me regarda longuement avant de se rassoir.

Je partis chercher nos bierraubeurre.

_**Tu voudrais faire quoi après Poudlard? Lui demandais-je. **_

_**J'ai envie de me lancer dans le stylisme, ouvrir ma propre boutique de robe pour sorcier. **_

_**Sa ne m'étonne pas et a ce que m'a dit Bella tu es plutôt doué. **_

Elle rougit, je crus devenir fou.

_**Et toi? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**J'hésite encore. **_

_**Entre quoi et quoi? **_

_**Devenir psychologue à Saint Mangouste ou professeur de runes. **_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te voix plus comme psycologue. **_

_**Vraiment? **_

_**Oui. **_

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson, qui laissa une trace de mousse sur le dessus de sa lèvre supérieur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je lui essuyais, non visages étaient proche, beaucoup trop proche et je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE <strong>

Je marchais avec Kate Denali, une amie à moi quand Emmett arriva.

_**Alors Rosie tu es prise dan l'équipe.**_

_**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!**_

_**Je te l'emprunte Kate. **_

_**Ok. **_

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena.

_**On va où exactement?**_

_**Nul part, on va juste se promener. **_

_**Musclor tu crois vraiment que tu peux décider sans me demander mon avis. **_

_**Oh allez Rose c'est juste une balade. **_

_**Je ne sais pas! **_

_**Pourquoi tu n'en ai pas capable?**_

_**Si bien sur! **_

_**Alors cap? **_

_**Cap! A moi, cap de te coller aux vitres chez Rosmerta et de crier que tu as perdu ta peluche?**_

_**Cap! **_

Il se dirigea vers le café et fis ce que je lui avais demandé.

_**Alors blondie, cap d'aller gifler le gars là-bas qui est avec sa copine. Tu lui dis que tu en as attendu son hiboux après votre nuit de folie.**_

_**Mais il est avec sa copine. **_

_**C'est Corner, tu sais le gars qui a insulté Bella la dernière fois. **_

_**Cap! **_

Je me dirigeais vers Corner en prenant une moue triste.

_**Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud!**_

Je giflais son air surpris. Pour Bella!

_**Tu as oublié la superbe nuit que nous avons passé! Ton hiboux je l'attend encore.**_

Je rejoignis Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

_**Alors tu vas allez dans cet boutique, dis-je en montrant la boutique de lingerie et acheter deux ensemble.**_

_**Cap! **_

Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec un sac de la boutique.

_**Rosalie es-tu cap de m'embrasser?**_

Pour toute réponse j'attrapais sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA <strong>

Je marchais seule dans Pré-au-Lard. J'étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce crétin de Cullen. Et ce que je vis ne fis que me mettre de plus mauvaise humeur.

J'aperçus, Drago et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelque mètres plus loin Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Je jetais un œil aux café et je vis Alice qui reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper qui lui caressait les cheveux. Thalia et Harry en sortir main dans la main.

Pourquoi moi n'avais-je pas droit au bonheur? Pourquoi l'amour m'était-il interdit.

J'avais besoin de ressortir toutes ses émotions. Je m'approchais de la foret et me transformer en jaguar, je courais à toute vitesse, évitant les arbres de justesse. Mais j'avais l'impression que sa me libérait.

Je courais de plus en plus vite, me fichant de là où j'allais, je m'arrêtais net.

Je venais de tomber sur un endroit que je n'avais encore vus, je n'étais plus du tout dans la foret interdite, c'était une clairière. De multiple fleur jonchaient le sol, il y avait un ruisseau non loin, l'endroit était magnifique.

J'entendis un grognement qui me fit retourner sur terre, je me tournais et tombais museau à museau avec une panthère.

Je grognais à mon tour mais je vis dans ses yeux un éclat vert et je sus tout de suite que c'était Edward.

Je retrouvais ma forme humaine, en même temps que lui.

_**Edward/Bella!**_

Nous avions parlé en meme temps.

_**Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je.**_

_**Je suis venue me promener et je suis tombé sur cet endroit. **_

_**Moi aussi, c'est magnifique?.**_

_**C'est la première fois que tu viens? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Tu ne m'as pas attendu tout à l'heure nous devions parler. **_

_**Je suis sortis mais tu étais avec Brown. **_

_**Ah. **_

Il avait l'air gêné.

_**Je ne voulais pas me mettre en travers de votre couple...**_

_**Bella je t'ai dis un millier de fois que je ne sortais pas avec elle! **_

_**Pourtant tu as couché avec elle! **_

_**Quoi? Non c'est faux! **_

_**Je l'ai entendus en parler! **_

_**Et tu l'as crus.**_

Je baissais les yeux, chose très rare.

_**Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus! Tu es toujours avec elle!**_

_**Parce qu'elle me colle. **_

_**Envoie la sur les chaudron. **_

_**Je ne voulais pas la blesser. **_

_**Donc tu ne sors pas avec elle? **_

_**Non. **_

Sans explication je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne fit rien, il en voulait pas de ce baiser. Je me détachais de lui.

_**Oh mon dieu! N'en parle à personne.**_

Je repris ma forme de jaguar et m'enfuis.

* * *

><p>Voilà :D<p>

Une review un teaser du chapitre 15, sans retard cette fois ;)

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte laisser une adresse.

* * *

><p>Pour le brevet d'histoire des arts j'ai choisis le parrallèlle entre Harry Potter et la seconde guerre mondiale.<p>

* * *

><p>MelleMau'<p> 


	15. La coupe!

Désolé, un jour de retard! :/

Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre en reviews, mais si c'est important n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 <strong>

Ce soir c'était le bal, ce soir ma liberté prenait fin, ce soir je devrais me lier à quelqu'un. Ce soir je resterais forte et je ferais face à tout. Même quand Edward serait lier à une autre.

Edward, son prénom résonnait dans ma tête depuis une semaine. Une semaine où je n'avais fais que le fuir, l'ignorer.

Je restais enfermé dans mes appartements seules à ne rien faire, de toute façon je ne manquais à personne. Ils étaient tous à roucouler en couples et aucune de mes soit disant amies ne c'était rendus compte de mon mal-être. Même si Thalia partageait mes appartements je ne la voyais que très peu, elle était tout le temps avec mon frère, elle ne rentrait qu'au couvre feu, quand moi je partis faire ma ronde.

A chaque heure de cours, je me mettais loin de lui, sauf en potions où là je 'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais Blaise lui avait bien fait comprendre pour moi que je ne souhaitais pas lui parler. A chaque fois que la cloche retentissait j'étais la première à partir, je petit-déjeuner, déjeunais et dinais dans les cuisines.

J'étais sortis exceptionnellement de ma chambre pour deux entrainements de Quidditch où j'avais chargé Malefoy de s'occuper du gardien.

J'étais en ce moment même dans ma chambre, avec Thalia, Hermione, Alice et Rosalie qui c'était soudainement souvenus de ma présence ou de mes grands appartements. Dans tout les cas elles avaient investis les lieux et Alice m'avait attaqué à coup de baguette et d'objet de torture, tel que le mascara.

J'enfilais ma robe, enfin celle que Alice m'avait forcé à acheter. Elle était bleu marine en satin et m'arrivait en dessous du genoux. Il y avait de la dentelle un peu partout sur le bustier. Alice, avec l'aide de sa baguette, avait mieux bouclé mes cheveux qui retombaient en de grosses boucles dans mon dos. Elle avait retenus deuxx mèches en arrière qu'elle avait tressé. Pour moi elle avait un peu abusé sur le maquillage, elle avait mis de l'eye liner et du mascara sur mes yeux et du rouge à lèvre rouge. J'enfilais quelques bracelets en argents et la dernière pièce de ma tenue les chaussures. Des escarpins de dix centimètres noir. J'étais sur de me tordre la cheville.

_**Bella sa va? Me demanda Alice inquiète?**_

Je soufflais et quittais la pièce, je ne voulais en parler à personne. Même si j'avais cruellement besoin que l'on me remonte le moral.

**POV ALICE**

Bella quitta la pièce non sans souffler. C'est derniers jours in ne l'avait pas beaucoup vus. Et je me sentais coupable, j'aurais du être plus présente pour elle, au lieu de passer mon temps avec Jasper. Je ne méritais pas d'être son amie. Ces derniers jours elle ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'a un être humain.

Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui était celle qui comprenait le mieux Bella.

_**Rose sais-tu quelque chose sur l'état de Bella?**_

Sa mine s'assombrit.

_**Non, avoua-t-elle.**_

_**Je pense savoir, fit timidement Thalia. **_

Nous tournâmes toutes vers elle.

_**Je ne devais pas le dire. Mais ce sont deux idiots alors tant pis!**_

_**Deux idiots? Dis-je. **_

Je devenais confuse.

_**Oui, samedi dernier Bella a embrassé Edward.**_

_**QUOI! Criais-je. **_

_**Mais? Il a bien dut se passer quelque chose, ajouta Rosalie.**_

Elle n'avait pas tord.

_**Et bien Edward n'a eu aucune réaction, il est resté stoïque, il n'a pas bougé, il n'a rien fait, dit-elle.**_

_**Quoi! Non mais quel imbécile! M'exclamais-je. **_

_**Et ensuite? **_

_**Bella c'est enfuit et l'a évité toute la semaine. **_

_**C'est Edward qui te l'a dit? Demandais-je.**_

_**Oui, je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, admit-elle. **_

_**Mais c'est géniale! hurlais-je. **_

_**Reste à savoir si Bella en a, constata Hermione. **_

_**Mais c'est évident que oui! Elle n'aurait pas agit comme sa, ajouta Rose. **_

_**De toutes manière si ils s'aiment la coupe les mettra ensemble. **_

_**J'espère, soupirais-je. **_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, le regard vide, les traits emprunt de tristesse.

_**Vos cavaliers sont là grogna-t-elle.**_

Elle était vraiment mal.

**POV BELLA **

Après avoir un petit tour, je découvrais mon frère, Drago, Jasper et Emmett devant le tableau attendant les filles.

Je passais devant eux sans leur parler et sans même les regarder, il n'avaient même pas vu que j'étais mal ces imbéciles.

Je dis le mot de passe et entrais en leur claquant le tableau au nez.

Je rejoignis ma chambre.

_**Vos cavaliers sont là! Grognais-je.**_

Elles me regardèrent, leurs yeux reflétant une sorte de pitié mélangé à de la tristesse ce qui eu le don de me mettre encore plus en colère.

Je repartis dans le salon où m'attendait Blaise.

_**Prete, pour les faire tous baver! s'amusa-t-il.**_

En ce moment il était le seul à savoir me faire sourire.

Je pris le bras qu'il me tendait, nous descendîmes les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall bondé, de couple.

Je scannais la salle et le vis avec Kate Denali, une magnifique brune. Ils riaient aux éclats se qui me fit mal, il se tourna vers moi et je lui fis le regard le plus froid que j'avais.

Les portes de chêne s'ouvrir laissant découvrir une grande salle magnifiquement décoré, avec nos parents à l'intérieur.

_**Je rêve où mon parrains discute avec tes parents! Dis-je à Blaise.**_

_**Non c'est exactement ce qu'ils font. **_

Nous les rejoignîmes et je sautais dans les bras de Sirius qui ria.

_**Doucement Bella.**_

Je me tournais vers les parents de Blaise.

_**Bonsoir, leur dis-je.**_

Ils ma saluèrent à leur tour.

_**Où est ton frère? Demanda Sirius.**_

_**Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche! **_

_**Vous vous êtes encore disputé. **_

_**Non. **_

_**Elle dit vrai ajouta Blaise. Elle n'aime pas vraiment que son frère reste tout le temps avec sa copine et ne se rende même pas compte qu'elle va mal. **_

_**Bella, qu'es-ce que tu as? **_

_**Rien. **_

Je fusillais Blaise du regard.

_**Il arrive, fis-je en voyant mon frère arriver.**_

Nous discutâmes un long moment jusque Dumbledore demande le silence.

_**Vous êtes tous réunis aujourd'hui, à cause ou grâce à cette nouvelle loi. Quand la coupe aura déversaient le nom des nouveaux couples vous vous disposerez chacun à une table, le couple plus les parents. Je suppose que certains parents ont peut-être plusieurs enfants et bien ils iront à la même table que leur frère et sœurs. D'abord je voudrais savoir si certains couples voudraient faire abstraction de la couple et se lier ensemble maintenant. **_

_**Moi, dit Drago. **_

Il prit la main de Hermione et la mena vers le ministre de la magie qui était présent et qui les inscris sur la liste des futurs mariages.

_**D'autres personne? **_

_**Moi, dit mon frère en y allant avec Thalia. **_

D'autres couples les succédèrent, mais pas Rosalie et Emmett, ni Alice et Jasper. Je les questionnais du regard.

_**Nous avons décidé de nous soumettre à la coupe, me dit Rosalie. Nous ne sommes en couples que depuis une semaine. C'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour être sur de quoi que ce soit.**_

Je hochais la tête, c'était en effet la meilleur chose à faire.

_**Bien maintenant je vous laisse une dernière danse avant d'affronter la coupe.**_

Je vis Edward s'avancer moi.

_**Bella m'accorderais-tu cette danse? Me demanda-t-il. **_

La je ne pouvais pas fuir.

_**Oui.**_

Il me prit la main et m'entraina sur la piste.

La musique d'un groupe sorcier se fit entendre, All about us de He Is we.

_Prends ma main__  
><em>_Je vais t'apprendre à danser__  
><em>_Je vais tourner autour de toi__  
><em>_Je te laisserai pas tomber_

_Il prit mes mains et les mis autour de sa nuque alors qu'ils posaient les siennes sur ses hanches. _

__**Je ne sais pas danser, avouais-je.**__

_La chanson répondit pour moi. _

__Veux-tu me laisser te guider. __

__Tu peux marcher sur mes pieds__

__Te laisser une chance __

__Tout ira bien __

_Il me souleva et me mit sur ses pieds. _

__La salle est plongé dans le silence__

__C'est l'heure de notre moment __

__Prend le, et garde le pour toi __

__Mon regard est plongé sur le tien et le tien sur le mien __

__On fait ça bien __

_C'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment, mon regard dans le sien et le sien dans le mien. Je n'entendais plus rien, à part mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. _

__Parce que les gens dansent quand ils sont amoureux, __

__Des milliers de flamme brillent __

__Mon cœur et comme un feu d'artifice __

__C'est un sentiment inconnu pour moi __

__Mais je sais qu'il est pour nous. __

_Si seulement cette chanson disait vrai et que les gens dansaient lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux. _

__Soudain je me sens courageuse __

__Sans savoir ce qui provoque ça en moi __

__Pourquoi me je me sens comme ça? __

__Puis-je vraiment te tenir prés de moi? __

Oui n'est-ce pas un rêve? Es-ce que je me danse vraiment avec lui.

__Entends-tu l'amour __

__Qui joue notre chanson__

__Penses-tu que nous sommes prêt? __

__Oui je le pense. __

__Entends-tu tout cet amour. __

_Oui, Edward entends-tu tout cet amour. _

_La chanson prit fin et je me détachas de Edward, à contre cœur. Il allait me dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore reprit la parole. _

__**Passons maintenant à la coupe.**__

_Je partis rejoindre mon parrain qui passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. _

__**Lavande Brown!**__

_Elle sautait sur place regardant Edward. Sans m'en rendre compte je croisais les doigts pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas ensemble. _

__**Et Vincent Crabbe.**__

_J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. _

_Plusieurs couples se firent entendre puis vint le tour d'Alice. _

__**Alice Cullen!**__

_Elle avança d'un pas décidé. _

__**Et Jasper Hale!**__

_Elle sauta dans les bars du pauvre Jasper. _

__**Rosalie Hale! **__

_Elle défia toute l'assemblé de la mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Emmett. _

__**Et Emmett Cullen!**__

_Elle sourit de toute ses dents puis ils échangèrent un baiser pour le moins torrides._

__**Kate Denali!**__

_J'allais voir l'homme que j'aimais partir, je n'avais rien contre Kate. Elle était plutôt sympa mais surtout très joli. _

__**Et Blaise Zabini!**__

_Blaise se dirigea vers sa future femme un gros sourire aux lèvres. _

__**Pansy Parkinsson!**__

_Je me demandais bien avec quel Serpentard elle allait se retrouver, surement Nott. _

__**Et Ron Weasley!**__

_Toutes l'assemblée était bouche bée à commencer par les concernés. _

_Ils partirent se mettre sur la liste, les yeux aussi gros que des vif d'or. _

_Les couples s'enchainaient et enfin vint mon nom. _

__**Isabella Potter!**__

_Je m'avançais vers Dumbledore, je sentais tout le monde me regarder. _

__**Et Edward Cullen.**__

_Edward? Le directeur avait bien dit Edward Cullen. Je le voyais s'avancer vers moi, son visage n'exprimait rien. _

_Il devait être grandement déçu, nous fumes inscrits et nous partîmes rejoindre nos familles. _

_Un grande femme aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux verts, elle me prit dans es bras. _

__**Enchanté je suis Esmé Cullen! La mère de Edward.**__

__**Euh..Enchantée! **__

_Elle était avec un homme blond aux yeux bleus. _

__**Je suis Carlisle son père.**__

__**Enchantée. **__

__**Tu est vraiment magnifique! **__

__**Merci!**__

_Sirius se tourna sur les nouveaux venus. _

__**- Bonsoir, je suis le parrain mais aussi le tuteur de Bella. **__

__**Bonsoir, nous ses futur beau parents! S'exclama Esmé un grand sourire aux**___ lèvres. _

_Je regardais autour de moi quand je vis..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! <em>

_A la semaine prochaine ^^ _


	16. Info

Je sais je suis longue à revenir. Mais comme beaucoup d'auteur j'ai eu le problème de la feuille blanche, du manque d'inspiration.

Ensuite j'ai eu mon anniversaire et mon voyage en Espagne.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous fais la promesse qu'un nouveau chapitre sera posté le 5 mai.

MelleMau


	17. Partir

**Voilà enfin la suite! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 <strong>

_**POV EDWARD **_

Je claquais mon front contre le mur. J'étais un idiot, doublé d'un crétin, triplé d'un imbécile.

_**Edward arrête ça! M'ordonna Rosalie.**_

Je m'effondrais dans l'un des fauteuil des appartements de Bella. Qu'y n'était plus là et tout ça par ma faute.

_**Tout ça est de ma faute, dis-je.**_

_**C'est de la faute de tout le monde, fit remarquer Thalia. Si nous avions été moins égoïste et que l'on avait pensé à Bella, rien de tout ça de serrait arrivé. **_

_**C'est vrai, elle a été mal toute la semaine, soupira Rosalie. **_

_**Vous êtes pathétiques, dit Blaise qui venait d'arriver. **_

Nous nous retournâmes étonné vers lui, il avait l'air énervé.

_**A tous vous morfondre, « Oh je suis une personne horrible! ». Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive, que vous la mettez de coté! Et à chaque fois vous jouez les victimes! Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences après! J'ai plus été présent pour elle, que vous tous réuni! Plus que toi Potter, qui est censé être son frère! Vous me faite pitié!**_

Il regagna sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_**Il a pas tord, grogna Emmett.**_

_**Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit? Demanda Rosalie. **_

Blaise ressortit en trombe de sa chambre, le regard noir.

_**Pourquoi? Tu es sérieuse là? Peut-être parce que tu passe la plupart du temps avec ton gorille! Elle aurait peut-être trouvé un créneau entre la séance de roulage de pelles et celle de roulage de pelles! Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis finis! Il suffisait de la regarder pour savoir! Les poches violette en dessous de ces yeux, le fait qu'elle ait maigris, ou son teint blafard! Et toi Cullen, tu aurais pus aller lui parler, parce que pour t'ignorer elle n'est pas très forte, tu n'avais qu'à la coincer lors d'un entrainement! Mais monsieur la laissé dépérir! Moi je sais où elle est mais je ne compte surement pas vous le dire, elle est mieux loin de vous!**_

Rosalie éclata en sanglot. Blaise sortit des appartements en claquant la porte.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la lettre de ma princesse, cette même lettre qui était responsable de notre état.

_Cher Edward, _

_Je parts pour toi. Si je quitte Poudlard et surement l'Angleterre c'est pour toi. Cette stupide loi n'a pas à te forcer à rester avec moi. Je comprend très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, même si me cela me tues à chaque instant. Mais tu as donné ton amour à Kate, qui est une sorcière talentueuse et magnifique. J'espère que vous trouverez un moyen pour être ensemble, pour vous aimer librement. J'ai encore honoré Gryffondor et j'ai joué la carte du courage en t'embrassant. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai eu à faire ma vie, car quand l'amour n'est pas partagé ça fait aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard porté en plein cœur. J'aurais dus partir plutôt, ça aurait évité bien des choses. En fait j'aurais dus partir des que j'avais sus pour cette loi. Je ne serais pas tombé, amoureuse, je n'aurais pas été blessé par mes amis, je n'aurais pas souffert de ton rejet. Ne prend surtout pas cette lettre comme une lettre pour te faire culpabiliser. Surtout pas! Je l'écris juste pour te faire part à toi et aux autres de mon départ. J'espère que vous serez heureux. _

_Adieu_

_Avec tout mon amour _

_Bella. _

Je le répétais, je n'étais qu'un idiot, doublé d'un crétin, triplé d'un imbécile.

**POV BELLA **

Je marchais, mes pensées sombres, faisant léviter ma grosse malle. Je repensais à cet horrible bal, et à ma découverte qui avait été l'élément principal de ma fuite.

**FLASH BACK **

_Je regardais autour de moi quand je vis Edward et Kate enlacé, ils devaient être effondré. Ils devaient être amoureux. Et de ma faute, ils allaient être séparé, ils n'allaient pas vivre leur amour. _

_Je m'éclipsais et sortis dans le parc. _

_Que devais-je faire? Je regardais les étoiles, peut-être me donneraient-elles la réponse._

_Mais je savais au fond de moi que la seul chose à faire était de partir, disparaître. Je ne survivrais pas avec un homme qui ne m'aime pas, qui à donner son cœur à une autre. Il finira par me détester de l'avoir priver de son bonheur, parce que c'est ce que je faisais. Je le privais de Kate, de son bonheur. _

_ Je remontais rapidement vers mes appartements, j'enlevais ces escarpins. Pour enfiler, un jean, un pull, un gilet et une paire de basket. Je fis une queue de cheval et me démaquillais puis préparer ma malle. Je la remplis de toute mes affaires, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, écrire une lettre. Mais pour y écrire quoi? _

**__Tu comptes partir?__**

_Je sursautais pour trouver Blaise qui me regardait. _

**__Oui, avouais-je.__**

_Après tout pourquoi mentir? Il ne me dénoncerais pas je le savais. _

**__Tu n'es pas à blâmer, tu sais. Je penses que c'est une bonne solution. __**

**__Tu crois? Demandais-je plein de d'espoir. __**

**__Oui. __**

**__Tu es le seul qui me comprend en ce moment. __**

**__Tes soit disant amis ne sont que des crétins! __**

**__Ils sont amoureux...__**

**__Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu comptes aller où? __**

**__Je n'en ai aucune idée. __**

**__Tu sais ce que l'on va faire? __**

**__On? __**

**__Oui, on? Je pars aussi. __**

**__Quoi? __**

**__Si tu parts c'est à cause de Kate et de Edward? __**

**__Oui. __**

**__Alors j'ai une bonne raison pour partir. __**

**__Alors qu'allons nous faire? __**

_Il sourit. _

**__Tu vas partir la première, tu vas transplaner au chemin de traverse et tu vas__****__prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur.__**

**__Ce n'est pas trop fréquenté? __**

**__Ce n'est que provisoire. __**

**__Bien. __**

**__Tu sais comment sortir? __**

**__Oui, il y a un passage secret. __**

**__Excellent, tu vas y aller la première, je mettrais mes affaires dans ce passage. __**

**__Pourquoi on ne part pas en même temps? __**

**__Au cas où? On est jamais trop prudent. __**

**__D'accord. __**

**__J'en profiterais pour voir ce qu'ils font et je te rejoindrais. __**

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

_C'est pour ça que je me retrouvais devant le chaudron baveur en pleine nuit. J'y entrais, il y avait encore une femme au comptoir. Elle allait surement aller se coucher vu sa tenue. _

**__Une chambre s'il vous plait.__**

_Elle me regarda étrangement, c'était surement parce que j'étais une Potter qui était censé être à Poudlard et pas dans un hôtel en pleine nuit. Fichu notoriété. _

_Je lui donnais quelque gallions et elle me tendit une clé hésitante. _

_Je montais, morte de fatigue, les marches qui conduisaient jusqu'à ma chambre. _

_J'inscris grâce à ma baguette un sorte de ronde sur a porte pour que Blaise trouve ma chambre. _

_J'eus à peine posé ma malle que je m'effondrais sur le lit, toute habillé. _

**_POV EDWARD: _**

_Je sortis en trombe des appartements, des préfets en chefs, mes amis derrière moi. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'attendais. _

**__Edward attend! Fit Emmett. __**

_Je ne l'écoutais et accélérais ma marche. _

**__Edward! Cria de nouveau Emmett. __**

**__Emmett la ferme, tout Poudlard dort! Gronda Rosalie. __**

_Je me postais devant le bureau directorial, mais je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Je donnais un coup rageur dans le mur. _

**__Calme toi Edward, je l'ai, fit Hermione. Citron confit, dit -elle à la statue. __**

_Nous montâmes tous ensemble. J'ouvris la porte du bureau et entrais rapidement dedans. _

_Dumbledore faisait les cent pas. _

**__Bonsoir, nous dit-il. __**

**__Professeur, elle est partit et vous ne faites rien! __**

**__Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant. __**

**__La retrouver, m'a l'air d'être une bonne chose! __**

**__Mais je sais exactement où elle est monsieur Cullen. __**

**__Quoi? Où est-elle? __**

**__Au chaudron baveur. __**

**__Comment le savez-vous? __**

**__Monsieur Zabini, l'a rejoint. __**

_Un élan de jalousie me traversa le corps. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejointe? N'était-il pas avec Kate? _

**__Allons la chercher maintenant! Décidais-je.__**

**__Je suppose que rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis? __**

**__Non. __**

**__Très bien. __**

_Il regarda mes amis. _

**__Vous, allez-vous couchez.__**

_Ils partirent. _

**__Comment allons-nous y aller?__**

**__Poudre de cheminette. __**

_Il me tendit une bourse remplit de poudre, j'en pris une poignet m'avançais vers la cheminé. _

**__Chaudron Baveur!__**

_Je me sentis aspiréet je déboulais dans la salle où était servis les repas. _

_Dumbledore ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. _

**__Suivez moi, fit-il.__**

**_POV BELLA _**

_Je me réveillais vers 5 heure du matin, Blaise était allongé à coté de moi. Il feuilletait un magazine. _

**__Enfin debout!__**

**__J'étais éreinté, fis-je. __**

_Il sourit. _

**__Alors où allons-nous maintenant? Demanda-t-il.__**

**__Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas les Etats-Unis? __**

**__Oui, ça c'est bien.__**

_Alors que j'allais parler notre porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore et Edward. Par Merlin! Et moi qui croyait ne plus jamais le revoir. _

**__Monsieur Zabini, veuillez me suivre, laissons ces deux là se parler. __**

_Blaise se tourna vers moi._

**__Ça va aller?__**

**__Oui, soufflais-je. __**

_Edward se tenait devant moi, silencieux. _

_Plusieurs émotions contradictoire se lisait sur son visage, mélangeant la tristesse, la joie, le soulagement et la colère. _

**__Alors comme ça tu allais partir, lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de silence pesant. __**

_Il ment, voulais, je le sentais. _

_Mais pourquoi? Je faisais ça pour lui. _

**__Oui. Je le fais pour toi.__**

**__Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi! Tonna-t-il. __**

**__Mais tu aimes Kate! Je ne veux pas te laisser finir tes jours à mes cotés! __**

**__Mais comment peux-tu avancer des choes pareils! __**

**__Mais c'est flagrant! __**

**__M'as-tu entendus dire que je l'aimais! M'as-tu déjà vu l'embrasser? __**

_Je restais silencieuse, à l'affronter du regard. _

_Non bien sur que non! Continua-t-il. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que celle que e dévore du regard, celle qui hante mes pensées, celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie, celle avec qui je veux finir ma vie, n'est pas Kate. _

_Il y avait donc, bien une fille..._

**__Donc il y a une fille, fis-je d'une voix brisée.__**

**__Mais Bella, es-tu complètement aveugle! Cette fille c'est toi! __**

_J'avais la bouche formant un 'o' parfait. Mentait-il? Ce jouait-il de moi? _

**__Alors pourquoi?__**

**__Pourquoi quoi? Demanda-t-il perdu. __**

**__Pourquoi es-tu plus proche de filles comme Brown ou Kate, que de moi? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondus à mon baisé? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi une fille aussi passable que moi te plairait? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant? __**

**__J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais complètement perdu, ne sachant plus quoi penser. __**

**__Brown je n'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser! Kate elle, n'est rien d'autre qu'une ami! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton baisé, j'étais surpris et tu as pris sa comme du rejet. Pourquoi toi? Parce que tu me rend fou. As-tu conscience de ta beauté? Je ne crois pas. Tes longs cheveux bruns, tes yeux chocolats si envoutant, ta peau laiteuse, tes lèvres si tentante... Et ton sale caractère, cette moue que tu fais quand tu t'énerve et qui te rend encore plus magnifique. Et je voulais te le dire avant ce fichus bal! Mais tu m'évitais et je ne voulais pas te brusquer! J'avais peur de te réaction, j'ai donc attendus que je sache avec qui le destin déciderais de me mettre et c'est toi qu'il a choisit! Tu n'imagine pas combien, j'étais et suis heureux que ce soit toi! Je t'aime comme un dingue Bella! Je suis fou de toi!__**

**__Vraiment? __**

**__Mais bien sur! Et toi? Que ressent-tu pour moi? Soit franche dis le moi. __**

**__Oh Edward tu n'imagine pas combien je t'aime! J'ai tenté de réprimer ces sentiment__**_s qui me dévorent! Mais je n'y suis pas parvenus! Parce qu'il sont trop fort. _

_Il parcourra le mètre qui nous séparait et se jeta sur mes lèvres. _

_Ses lèvres, caressèrent les miennes, le baisé d'abord chaste devint vite passionné. _

_Nos langues, dansant une danse endiablé. _

_Nous nous séparâmes donc, à bout de souffle. _

**__Donc c'est réel, tu m'aimes vraiment?__**

**__Oui! Je t'aime! __**

**__Moi aussi, Edward, je t'aime. __**

**__Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce, mettant fin à notre étreinte. __**

**__Bien je crois donc que c'est donc réglé! Nos pouvons donc reprendre le chemin de Poudlard.__**

_Blaise entra en souriant. _

**__Bell's pourquoi t'as craqué? Fit-il avec une fausse moue triste. Et notre escapade romantique à New-York! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être ma Juliette.__**

_J'éclatais de rire. _

**__Je suis désolé Blaise mais je viens de trouver mon Roméo.__**

_Edward affichait un sourire éclatant. _

_Blaise m'embrassa le front. _

**__Bien puisse que Miss Potter ne t'a pas arracher la tête. Je suppose qu'entre Kate et toi il n'y a rien.__**

**__Absolument rien. __**

_Il récupéra ses affaires. _

_Il souleva un chapeau imaginaire. _

**__Je vais devoir écourté notre entretiens, désolé, mais ma Juliette m'attend à Poudlard. __**

**__Monsieur Zabini, nous vous suivons donc, fit le directeur amusé. __**

_Je pris à mon tour mes affaires, avant de regarder Edward. _

_Ses yeux émeraude plongeant dans mes orbes chocolat. _

_J'y voyais de la sincérité, il ne m'avait pas mentit. Et pour nous une nouvelle page s'écrivait. _

_J'allais enfin être complète. J'y avais finalement le droit, à l'amour._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! :p L'épilogue suit. <em>


	18. Épilogue

**Epilogue.**

_**Poussez Madame Cullen, poussez!**_

Je fusillais du regard, cette saleté de médicomage. Facile à dire ce n'est pas elle qui accouchait.

Je poussais un cris déchirant, enfonçant encore plus mes ongles dans la main de mon mari.

Edward, qui semblait paniquait par la situation.

_**Tout ça c'est de ta faute! criais-je.**_

_**Mais mon amour...**_

_**Il n'y a pas de mon amour qui compte! Ce n'est pas toi qui est entrain de vivre ça! C'est de ta faute! **_

_**Je ne peux rien faire de plus! **_

_**Tu aurais pus accouché à ma place! **_

_**Mais Bella tu sais bien que c'est impossible! **_

_**Comment ça c'est impossible. **_

_**Impossible! Sale lâche, tu m'aimerais vraiment, tu aurais accouché pour moi! **_

Je criais une nouvelle fois.

_**Je vois la tête, encore un petit effort Madame Cullen!**_

Je t'en ficherais moi un petit effort moi!

_**Plus jamais tu ne posera un doigts sur moi Edward, tu m'as bien comprise! Tu dormiras dans le canapé à partir de maintenant!**_

_**Mais ma chérie...**_

_**Il n'y a pas de ma chérie! **_

_**Elle pense pas ce qu'elle dit, fit le médicomage. **_

_**Oh que si! JE TE HAIS EDWARD CULLEN! **_

Je poussais une dernière fois, et un cris de bébé se fit entendre suivit de pleurs.

Le médicomage s'occupa de l'enfant avant de le déposer dans les bras.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_**Bienvenue au monde Layna Esmée Lily Cullen.**_

* * *

><p><em>15 ans plus tard. <em>

Je passais le mur de la gare, devant moi se dressa la locomotive rouge.

Aujourd'hui je n'allais pas à la gare pour retourner à Poudlard, non j'en avais finis avec depuis 20 ans déjà.

Non j'y allais pour accompagner mes enfants. Mes deux enfants, Layna et Théo.

L'une âgé de quinze ans, au long cheveux roux bouclé et au regard chocolat enivrant, portait fièrement un badge de préfète.

L'autre avait seulement douze ans et faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Il avait les cheveux bruns, de légère tache de rousseur et de grand yeux vert.

Il poussait son chariot apeuré.

Je passais une main réconfortante dans la touffe de cheveux qu'il avait hérité de son père.

_**Aurais-tu peur Théo, le nargua sa sœur.**_

_**Lay'. **_

_**J'ai pas peur! S'exclama celui ci. **_

_**C'est plutôt Poudlard qui devrait avoir peur de lui, ajouta son père une moue amusé. Il a hérité du caractère de sa mère ne l'oublions pas. **_

Je lui mis une tape joueuse dans l'épaule.

Nous rejoignîmes toute la petite troupe, composé de mon frère et de Thalia qui avait une fille Manon. Blaise et Kate qui avait eu des jumeaux Mattis et Noah. Alice et Jasper, qui avait deux filles, Tiffaine et Romane. Et Rosalie et Emmett qui avait eu Mathilde et Raphaël.

Mattis partis directement vois Layna, il avait un faible pour elle mais elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Aussi aveugle que moi à l'époque.

Il finirent par monter dans le train.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme.

_**Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour? Me demanda mon mari.**_

_**La maison va être si vide sans eux. **_

_**Ils reviendront pour les vacances de Noël. **_

_**Je le sais. **_

Nous regardâmes la locomotive disparaitre, trainant derrière elle une fumée grise.

J'observais mon mari, que j'avais épousé il y a vingts ans déjà.

J'avais vraiment eu de la chance. L'amour qui nous liait autrefois était encore et toujours présent. Toujours aussi fort.

Je priais Merlin pour que cela dure éternellement.

Espérons qu'il entende ma prière.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Voilà là toute fin de cet histoire. Peut-être que si vous voulez j'écrirais un OS sur eux, une parti de leur vie de couple.<p>

Seriez vous prêt à m'aider à atteindre les 300 pour cet fiction. Une sort de cadeau de fin ^^

Merci à tous.


End file.
